Hear Me Now
by Broe929
Summary: Set around season 3. Sam and Andy are trying to move forward in their relationship, but a dangerous job threatens the road to happiness.
1. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Rookie Blue fanfiction that I am posting, I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments about what you thought of the first chapter. Also I obviously don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Andy awoke in the middle of the night startled shooting straight up in her bed.

"Another nightmare" she sighed and looked to her left and noticed Sam wasn't there. He hadn't been there in two weeks. He was working undercover again. Not deep cover she still saw him most days, he was working mostly nights. She flashed back to the conversation she had with Sam when he told her about going back under

"_So I got a call from guns & gangs" Sam informed Andy in the squad car _

"_Oh yea?" She responded coolly, she didn't want to jump all over him for considering going back under, they had only been together for about eight months  
"Yea" he said with a nod _

"_They want you back under?" she questioned_

"_Um yea but it's not deep cover" Sam told her _

"_What does that mean?" She asked him_

_"It means they want me to go in is a buyer" Sam started "They'll set me up in an apartment and give me a new identity but it's not like I'm infiltrating a gang or organization they won't be watching me that closely. They just want me to pose as a buyer that's it"_  
_"And you're going to do it?" She asked him looking over to him catching his eye_

"_I told them I had to think about it" He told her honestly "What do you think?" she was pretty surprised but not sure why because Sam has surprised her often in this relationship_

"_Really?" she asked_

"_Yea really" he smirked "You know before this" he said pointing at her and then back to himself "started I didn't really worry about leaving people behind when I went over and even though it's not deep I want to know you're on board with it" he told her truthfully and she smiled back at him_

"_I'm on board with whatever you want to do" Andy told him with a smile "I know you were worried they wouldn't call you up after the last fiasco of you being under"_

"_Yea well like I said that last case was blown by Boyd not me" Sam said sternly _

"_Speaking of he isn't running this op is he?" Andy asked nervously _

"_I wouldn't even be considering doing it if he was running this" Sam told her seriously "I can't trust Boyd and besides Boyd is on desk duty at guns and gangs until further review"_

"_So you trust the people running this?" Andy questioned "You know them and know they won't jeopardize you?"  
"Yea I know them" Sam smirked "Like I said I wouldn't be doing it otherwise. Besides it's not deep you're still going to see me"_

"_Well that I like" She smiled "When do you start?"  
"I'll call Frank later tell him I'm going to do it, I'll probably be in by the end of the week" Sam said to her keeping his eyes on the road_

"_Are you sure you want to do it?" Andy questioned "Obviously the last op didn't end well for you. Are you sure you're ready to go back under?"_

"_It's like riding a bike McNally" Sam smirked at her_

Andy turned to her alarm and saw it was 2 a.m. she stepped out of her bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She didn't want to admit it but Sam being undercover had given her sleepless nights. Actually most of her nights for the last two weeks were sleepless. She knew this was one of his easier cases and much lower risk then his last few but that made her even more uneasy- it was all just too easy in her mind- something had to go wrong.

* * *

The next morning Sam walked into the Guns and Gang's unit

"Swarek" he heard the familiar voice greet him

"Rodriguez" Sam replied and shook his hand

"I got your report, great work you're almost done" Detective Rodriguez told him with a smile "We almost got these guys"  
"Good because I gotta be honest I can't wait to get back into my place again" Sam smirked

"Ah suck it up" Rodriguez laughed "I heard this is nothing compared to what you were used to doing. You've been under for months at a time according to your file"  
"Maybe I'm just getting old" Sam smirked rubbing the back of his neck

"Or maybe you just miss your girlfriend" Sam turned when he heard the voice of Don Boyd behind him sitting in his chair

"Yea maybe" Sam shrugged trying not to engage with Boyd. He had managed to avoid Boyd most of his time under this time around. He remembered the first time he came face to face with Boyd since the Brennan incident

_Sam walked into the Guns & Gang's unit and looked around. It all still the looked the same. The truth was he was thrilled when they called him back up because he was certain he had burnt his bridges with the unit after the Brennan case. But the Detective taking over Boyd's spot insisted on giving him a second a chance. Jonathan Rodriguez. Sam and Jonathan had known each other for a long time. He was at the bottom of the chain at Guns and Gangs but when Boyd was moved out of his position Jonathan got his chance to shine and was doing a great a job as far as Sam had heard._

_"You know a part of me hopes you blow this one too" Boyd said standing behind Sam "Maybe I'd get my old spot back" he smirked_

_"Boyd" Sam replied calmly "I am actually going to be extra cautious on this wouldn't want to chance you getting your old job back"_  
_"You haven't returned my calls" Boyd said changing the subject_

_"You almost got me killed" Sam reminded him_

_"It was an accident- do you honestly think I would intentionally set you up like that?" Boyd asked surprised and Sam just shrugged "We used to be friends you and I all that's forgotten now because you got yourself a girlfriend?"_

_"We were never friends" Sam informed him and Boyd laughed_

_"McNally blew your op with Hill" Boyd reminded him "And that was nothing right? Water under the bridge? Months undercover blown because some over eager rookie was anxious to impress on her first day?"_

_"You said it right she was a Rookie" Sam told him with a smirk "Not someone who has been on the job for over ten years like yourself. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you wanted Brennan to kill me"_

_"Why would I want to do that?" Boyd asked "You're sounding very paranoid friend a lot like your girlfriend are those the seeds she plants in your head?"_  
_"No actually they were planted when I was choking on the water Brennan was forcing down my throat" Sam replied casually_

_"Look I messed up and I apologize" Boyd said defeated "I never wanted you to get hurt"_

_"Right" Sam nodded_  
_"But we all know who really blew that case" Boyd said in a whisper "It was McNally she even showed up at your place when he had forensics-"_  
_"Shut up" Sam warned him "I don't want to hear your excuses as far as I'm concerned my injuries, the blown case, my suspension was all because of you" Sam said pointing his finger at Boyd "Stay out of my way while I'm here"_

"Ignore him" Rodriguez said to Sam "You're almost done here there's no reason to end this op on a bad note" he said slapping Sam's shoulder and walking away

"Congratulations" Boyd smirked "This is op is almost done and your rookie hasn't screwed it up yet"  
"Watch it Boyd" Sam warned "You know it must be a real bitter pill to swallow sitting here pushing files being kept in the dark about every under cover case. You used to the big shot now you're just the errand boy. I almost feel bad for ya"  
"Yea well I feel bad for you my friend" Boyd smirked "I've seen you come in here for two weeks now smiling and happy you loved undercover work you love working for guns and gangs but you'll never be able to fill that spot"  
"Oh yea and why's that?" Sam asked deciding to play along

"Because your rookie has you on such a short leash" Boyd said to him shaking his head "I never thought I'd see the day Sam Swarek would pass on guns and gangs because he's getting some. I hope the sex is worth it" Boyd finished. Sam's first instinct was to punch Boyd, his fist was clenched and he was ready but instead just smiled at Boyd

"Oh it is" Sam replied with a large grin then turned and walked out of the building

* * *

Andy was in the patrol car with Oliver Shaw one of her favorites to ride with. Shaw has been the most supportive of Andy since Sam went under. She even had a close call a few nights ago when Shaw and Andy pulled a car over for speeding. When they stepped out of the car another one sped buy (drunk driver of course, Diaz and Peck pulled the car over a few blocks down) almost hitting Andy but Shaw quickly pulled her out of the way

_"Thanks" Andy said taking Oliver's hand as he helped her up and she dusted off the dirt "That was a close one"_  
_"Tell me about it" Shaw said seriously "Sam would have come back and killed me if I let you get killed on my watch" Andy simply rolled her eyes but Shaw was serious_

"So how much longer does our boy have being under?" Shaw questioned Andy as he took a bite of a sandwich and his free hand on the steering wheel

"Not too much longer, a couple of more night" Andy replied

"Well I for one am thrilled" Shaw responded "I'm done watching you mop around. I mean you get to see him right? So I don't get this negative vibe that's coming from you"  
"It's not that" Andy said shrugged and Shaw just looked at her briefly

"So what is it?" he asked curiously "You have to tell me I'm your partner"  
"What? No I don't" Andy defended

"It's part of the unwritten law of partners McNally hasn't Swarek taught you anything?" Oliver asked her seriously then smirked "No seriously you can talk to me I'm not going to say anything"

"I just keep getting a bad feeling this case was too easy for him" Andy confided

"It was supposed to be easy McNally" Shaw reminded her "You know I know this going to sound weird but something terrible doesn't always have to happen when he goes under" Shaw said with a shrug "Sometimes in life and I know this is going to sound odd- but sometimes things are just that easy"  
"Yea maybe you're right" Andy told him

"You going to the Penny tonight?" Shaw questioned and she just shrugged "Ok let me rephrase- you are going to the Penny tonight. Sam's almost done live a little with your friends"

"I guess I could use a drink" Andy agreed

"Of course you can, everyone can use a drink" Oliver smirked and Andy laughed

* * *

Andy decided to stop at home before heading over to the Penny when she walked into her apartment she noticed a light coming from her upstairs bedroom. She slowly made her way up the stairs and heard noise in her room she was pulling out her phone to call for backup when a voice stopped her

"If you're going to sneak up on someone try not stomping your feet so loud" Sam said with a smirk and she instantly relaxed

"You scared me I could have shot you" Andy scolded but he just smiled

"No you couldn't have you don't bring your gun home with you" Sam said "Hi" he said as she rushed over and pulled him close to her

"I missed you" Andy said holding onto him

"You saw me two days ago" He reminded her running his hand threw her hair

"I know" she said finally pulling away "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to stop by and check in" Sam shrugged "Give you the good news"  
"I love good news" she smiled

"Case is almost closed" he told her and she sighed

"Good" she nodded and she pulled him into a kiss "I can't wait to get back to normal with you"  
"Well normal is what we do best" Sam smirked "I've got to be honest with your reaction to me my ego keeps getting bigger and bigger"  
"Don't flatter yourself" she joked "I just can't sleep without you"  
"I'm touched" Sam smirked holding his hand over his heart "You really miss me"  
"You clown" Andy laughed "I'm just used to your snoring I can't seem to get a good night sleep without it"  
"None the less I'm still flattered" Sam smiled "And I don't snore"  
"Yea you do" she argued

"You snore" Sam shot back at her "And talk in your sleep it's amazing the great sleep I've had these last few weeks" Andy just glared "I'm kidding I miss being here with you too"  
"Are you sure you're not going to get into trouble being here?" Andy asked

"No and I can't stay I just left some clothes here I need" Sam told her as he put some shirts in a duffle bag

"You sure do have a lot of clothes here" Andy said taking a seat at the edge of the bed while she watched Sam pack some clothes

"Yea I guess I do" Sam replied casually  
"Why don't you just bring all your clothes here" Andy offered and Sam just looked at her  
"They are all mostly here" Sam reminded her "You don't like my place for some reason"

"It's small and man-ish" Andy shrugged  
"Well I am a man and one person" Sam smirked

"What I'm trying to say is you should move in here with me" Andy told him and he just looked at her funny

"All of your clothes are pretty much here and you spend most nights here as it is" Andy shrugged

"Well where am I supposed to go when all your snoring and sleep talking keeps me up?" Sam questioned seriously

"The couch" she replied sternly

"You really want to do this?" he asked her seriously

"Yea I do" Andy said to him "I want you here with me"  
"Then I'll be here" Sam said walking over to her and pulling her into a kiss as the kiss started to become more physical Sam pulled away "There is nothing I would love more to do right now" he told her slightly out of breath eyeing her up and down "But I can't I have to get back to my apartment and wait for a call"  
"Ok" she smiled "I was going to head over to the Penny anyway"  
"Sounds like fun" Sam told her truthfully because he did miss going out for a drink and catching up with everyone at the bar.

"Hey how's it going with Boyd?" Andy asked

"Boyd?" He asked "What made you ask about him?" she just shrugged

"You haven't mentioned him and I know he still works at guns and gangs" Andy offered and he nodded

"I see him" Sam shrugged "He's basically the mail-man there"

"It must be sad for him" Andy started "He was the main detective there for a while and now he's nothing"  
"You never cease to amaze me McNally" Sam said with a snort "You know this man hates you and yet you still feel sympathy for him"  
"I can't help it" she shrugged "And I don't feel all that bad he did almost get you killed"  
"Well you're a better person then I am" Sam said zipping up his bag "How's my truck by the way?"  
"She's in one piece" Andy informed him "for the most part" she added and then laughed when she saw his head shoot up "I'm kidding your truck is fine"

"Good I don't know what I would do if something happened to her" Sam said mockingly as he walked back over to Andy and gave her another kiss "I'll see you soon"  
"Yea" Andy smiled as he pulled away then walked out of the room and then she heard the apartment door shut


	2. Protecter

**Protecter**

* * *

Andy pulled into the parking lot of the Penny and noticed it was packed tonight. She was kind of keeping to herself since Sam went back under and Oliver was right she needed to get out more and just be thankful of the fact that Sam's op was almost over and it was low risk. As she stepped out of Sam's truck she made sure to lock it, she didn't want to have to be the one to tell him she let it get stolen. She remembered back to Sam handing her the key's to his truck right before he went under.

_"Do you have everything?" Andy asked walking over to Sam who was near his locker_

"_Yea I think so" Sam said to her "Here" he said handing her his keys _

"_What's this?" she asked_

"_Keys to my apartment and truck" Sam informed her "If you could stop in there from time to time and just make sure everything is alright I'd appreciate it"  
"Yea no problem" Andy said about to the keys _

"_And as for my truck" He said holding the keys out of her reach  
"I already have your extra keys to the truck" Andy reminded him_

"_Yea I know" Sam said to her "But I just want to remind you to take care of her"  
"I'm starting to think you're going to miss her more then me" Andy teases_

"_I have known her longer" Sam said thinking about it "And she's not as talkative as you are so-" he started but stopped when Andy playfully punched him in the arm "I'm kidding"_

"_I know" She smirked taking his keys _

"_Not about being careful with her though" Sam said to her in his serious tone "Normally I'd be around to supervise you driving-"  
"I drive fine" Andy defended _

"_You have a heavy foot" Sam shrugged  
"You've never complained about my driving before" Andy shot back_

"_Because I don't usually let you drive and now you know why" Sam shot back as Andy rolled her eyes_

"_I will treat with the utmost respect" Andy mocked  
"I knew you would" Sam smirked at her_

"McNally" Andy heard the voice calling just as she was approaching the door to the back entrance of the Penny

"Boyd" Andy responded slightly startled as Boyd stepped closer to her he stopped and glanced at the truck then back at Andy

"Sammy is trusting you with his most prized possession" he snickered "you guys are more serious then I thought"  
"Yea look I really need to get inside-" she started but Boyd cut her off

"Just give me a minute alright" Boyd slightly pleaded "This is about Sam"  
"Is he alright?" Andy asked alarmed  
"Last I checked" he shrugged "I'm not really in the loop anymore"  
"Yea I heard" Andy muttered

"Yea I bet you have" Boyd snorted "You and Sammy have a big laugh about it?"  
"No not at all" Andy was starting to become defensive "There's nothing funny about what happened"

"I agree" Boyd nodded "You cost me pretty much everything" he said casually "My job which affected my pay which in turns affects my bills-"  
"I get it" Andy said cutting him off "What does this have to do with Sam?"  
"He blames me" Boyd told her bluntly "For it all"  
"I know" she nodded "So?"  
"So? You aren't that dense McNally I know that" Boyd retorted "You're a lot of things but stupid isn't one. You're the one that blew this case and you k now it and yet I'm the one who paid the price"

"I made some mistakes during that investigation I never should have continued to see Sam you're right" Andy agreed "And I did pay I was suspended for three months"  
"Oh wow" Boyd mocked "What did you do during that three months? Hang out at the mall? Shop with friends? Take a vacation?"  
"I don't know what you want from me" Andy shrugged

"Do you have any idea what it's like to walk into the job you love and have everyone look at you like you're dirty?" Boyd questioned "I know what people say about me"  
"And what's that?" Andy asked folding her arms

"That I purposely set Sam up" he told her looking down at his feet

"Did you?" she asked and he shot his head up at her

"How could you ask me that?" Boyd asked taking a step closer "How could you think that?"  
"How could you give Sam such a lame cover story?" Andy retorted back. It didn't take long for Andy's sympathy of Boyd to melt away she started to remember her feelings of anger towards him for almost getting Sam killed

"Sammy and I were good friends, we were going to be partners in guns and gangs" Boyd told her

"Did you come here just let of some steam? Are you finished?" Andy asked him

"I don't know what he sees you" Boyd shrugged "I really don't. I was trying to bury the hatchet with you"  
"You did a great job at that" Andy said to him

"You just don't care do you rookie?" Boyd questioned "You took everything from me!" He shouted out pointing his finger in her face, that's when he felt his arm being jerked and he swung around

"What are you doing?" Jerry Barber asked him stunned

"Andy?" Traci questioned walking over to them. Traci and Jerry were parking when they saw Andy arguing with someone "You ok?"  
"Oh come on" Boyd mocked

"McNally?" Jerry asked not taking his eyes off of Boyd

"Yea I'm fine" Andy answered "I was just heading in"

"Great so were we" Traci smiled heading towards the door with her friend "Jerry?"  
"I'll be there in a minute" Jerry told her and watched as Andy and Traci entered the bar

"Well?" Jerry questioned him "What are you doing?"  
"I was trying to clear the air with McNally" Boyd told him "Don't worry big bad Boyd didn't hurt her"

"I think it's best you keep your distance" Jerry told him and Boyd smirked

"Oh come on" Boyd laughed "I'm sick of being the outcast here"  
"You made it that way" Jerry reminded him

"So what is this?" Boyd questioned "When Sam's busy you're McNally's protector?"

Boyd's comments reminded Jerry of his conversation with Sam a few days before he went under

_"Hey" Jerry said opening the door letting Sam in "You're early" Jerry told his friend. Jerry was threw together a last minute poker game as a good-bye to Sam while he was under. The usual people would be there- Oliver, Sam, Frank and a few others._  
_"Yea I know I kind of wanted to talk to you first" Sam said to him "Is Traci around?"_  
_"No she took Leo to her mothers" Jerry said to him "What's on your mind?"_

_"I need you to do me a favor" Sam started_  
_"Yea, yea I know look after your place while you're under" Jerry said with a wave_

"_No Andy's doing that" Sam said to him and Jerry smirked_

"_Ok so what is it?" Jerry asked_

"_I need you to look after something more important" Sam started_

"_Your truck?" Jerry asked half seriously  
"Funny" Sam smirked "No McNally"  
"You don't even have to ask brother" Jerry told him seriously _

"_It's a big job" Sam reminded him "I don't know if you've noticed but Andy has a tendency to end up in trouble from time to time"  
"Yea I picked up on that" Jerry nodded seriously _

"_Just make sure she stays out of trouble?" Sam asked_

"_Yea of course" Jerry said to him "As long as you make it out in time for your duties as my best man"_

"_You know I will" Sam smiled_

"_It's amazing the most nerve wracking thing about my wedding is going to be getting the best man and maid of honor to the ceremony in one piece" Jerry said with a laugh_

"_Really? Well I would think the most nerve wracking thing would be you getting along with Traci's father" Sam smirked patting his friend on the shoulder knowing he struck a nerve with Jerry._

"I'm just looking out for all my rookies Boyd" Jerry told him "And I know for a fact that Sam wouldn't be pleased with you approaching McNally the way you did"  
"I hate to break it to you Jerry but McNally doesn't need protection from me" Boyd told him walking away then turned to face Jerry again "Oh and congratulations on the engagement" he said to him then walked to his car

* * *

Jerry headed into the bar and found Andy and Traci sitting at a table

"What did he want?" Jerry heard Traci ask Andy

"Nothing just to yell at me, you know the usual" Andy shrugged

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Jerry asked her

"No" Andy said lightly "It was really nothing, I'm going to get a drink what do you guys want?"  
"Beer" Traci said

"Same" Jerry responded and Andy headed over to the bar

"He leave?" Traci asked Jerry

"Yea" Jerry nodded  
"What's his deal?" Traci asked him  
"He's angry, hurt and blames Andy" Jerry said to her

"You don't think he'd hurt her?" Traci asked with almost a laugh

"No" Jerry said not a hundred percent sure "He's not a criminal he's just scorned"

"He's looking to blame Andy for his bad choices" Traci added

"Well as you said they were his choices and he knows it deep down, blaming Andy is just the easy route for him" Jerry shrugged "He's been completely shunned if they could have fired him they would have"

"I'm just glad Sam wasn't here" Traci said with a sigh

"Yea me too" Jerry agreed as Andy walked over with their drinks

"Oh so I forgot to tell you guys I saw Sam earlier" Andy said trying to lighten the mood

"Oh yea and how is he doing?" Jerry asked taking a sip of his drink

"A couple of days and he's done" Andy smiled

"Hey that's great he's going to be back in time to plan my bachelor party" Jerry said seriously

"How hard is it to plan a poker night?" Traci asked

"Hmm what?" Jerry asked Traci

"You said you didn't want a big fancy bachelor party that involved strippers but a quiet poker night with the guys" she reminded him gently

"Yea but that was before" Jerry shrugged "And I don't want strippers"  
Andy just smirked watching them lightly argue with each other as she sipped her drink

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up in his small, dirty apartment and looked around it. There was a time where he would have loved this but the truth he wasn't sure if it was because he had just outgrown going undercover or the fact that he missed Andy, he missed her more then he would admit. He didn't need to stop by her place last night he just wanted to see her for a few minutes. But he would barley admit that to himself. His phone went off and answered knowing this was about his op

"Yea" Sam answered in a tired voice

"We've got the meet at 6pm tonight" the man on the other line told him "Bring the guns and they'll have the cash"

"Alright" Sam agreed "Where?"  
"The old Warehouse where you met them before" he told him

"Got it" Sam said then hung up. Now Sam had to get in touch with Rodriguez and chance bumping into Boyd. Not the way he wanted to start this morning but he wanted to get it over with.

* * *

Boyd was watching threw the windows and saw Sam and Rodriguez talking. They thought he was stupid Boyd knew exactly what Sam op was about and just shook his head. He would have handled this case much different and it probably would have been long closed. As Boyd pulled out a bottle of aspirin to nurse the hangover he had gotten last night after leaving the Penny Sam walked out of the office.

"Case is pretty much wrapped huh?" Boyd asked popping two aspirins and chasing it with his coffee

"Yea so I guess this is the end of all this bonding you and I have been able to have" Sam said seriously "I'm going to miss it"  
"Me too" Boyd nodded with a laugh "Hangover" he smirked nodding towards his aspirin "Went to the Penny last night, long night" now of course Boyd didn't actually go into the Penny and drink he wasn't exactly welcomed at the cozy police bar any longer but he knew he'd get a reaction of Sam who knows his girlfriend frequents there

"Oh yea the Penny?" Sam asked with a smirk deciding to take a seat across from Boyd "How long where you there before you were thrown out"  
"Long enough" Boyd told him "And I wasn't thrown out they love me down there"  
"Yea I bet" Sam said with a laugh

"Saw your girlfriend" Boyd smirked "She looks good" he said causing Sam's smirk turn into a single hard line across his face "If I didn't know she was with you or know she was as talkative as I do I defiantly would have made a move"  
"Why do you do this?" Sam asked his former friend

"Do what?" Boyd asked innocently

"Try to get a rise out of me by using Andy?" Sam questioned "It's not going to work"  
"I forgot you're mister calm, cool and collected all of the sudden" Boyd mocked "I think it's sweet the way she has you tamed"  
"So long Boyd" Sam said standing up having enough of the conversation

"Oh and before it gets back to you which I'm sure it will" Boyd said to Sam's back who slowly turned to look at Boyd one last time "I did speak to McNally last night but don't worry our good friend Jerry came rushing to her defense and saved her from my evil clutches"

"What did you talk to her about?" Sam asked

"Nothing" Boyd shrugged "We were just catching up"  
"I'm going to assume you gave her the whole 'woe is me' speech and how you are victim of the big bad one hundred and ten pound female rookie who ruined your life" Sam offered and Boyd just stared and Sam walked closer to him

"Stay away from her" Sam warned him in a low voice "And I won't warn you again"

"There he is" Boyd smiled "That's the Sammy I remember"

"I mean it Boyd" Sam warned him "Stay away from her, she's off limits"  
"You got it" Boyd promised "And uh good luck today" he said to Sam who just glared at him and stormed out of the building

* * *

Andy walked out off parade with Shaw and headed to their car

"So I heard you had a run in with Boyd last night" Shaw said buckling up

"It wasn't really a run in" Andy downplayed "He's just hurt"  
"Yea I could imagine" Shawn nodded casually "Did you tell Sammy?"  
"No" Andy said to him "Why you think I should have?"  
"I would wait on it" Shaw shrugged "You know Sam tends to act first and think later"  
"It's really not a big deal" Andy argued "He was just upset and I think trying to bury the hatchet"  
"Yea that's the way I heard it went down too" Shaw mocked with an eye roll

"Sam isn't going to care" Andy informed her senior officer her snorted

"Oh he's going to care" Shaw nodded "He's going to care a lot. It's one thing that Boyd almost got him killed but if he finds out he's trying to bully you and push you around he's not going to be as nice"  
"Well I didn't tell him" Andy told him "I just want him to focus on getting this case wrapped up so he can come home"

"Oh Zoe called me by the way" Oliver said changing subjects "She wanted to know if you were still coming by for dinner"  
"Oh yea" Andy said she almost forgot Izzie had invited her over to dinner

"I think it's real nice of you to spend some time with Izzie" Shaw told her seriously "She needs a good role model"

"She has two great parents as role models" Andy countered

"Yea well we're not as cool and young as you are" Shaw stated mocking Izzie's voice (it was an exact quote from her actually) "And Zoe thinks anyone that can put up with Sam is a saint"

"How are things with you and her?" Andy asked him

"Well she let's me come over more then twice a week now so that's a step in the right direction" Shaw said to her

* * *

Boyd was sitting at his desk when he saw Rodriguez leave about ten minutes, Boyd was sure he was setting up for the big takedown today. Boyd stood up and headed into Rodriguez's office and found a folder with Swarek's name on it and laughed lightly to himself. He also found all the necessary numbers he needed to contact the buyers Swarek was going to meet in a few short our hours and jotted a few of them down then headed out to his car. He drove about four miles to an old abandoned gas station that still had a working payphone and dialed one of the numbers.  
"The guy you're buying from today- Rich Sanders he's a cop" Boyd told the voice "Don't worry about who I am" Boyd told them "Just worry about Rich Sanders or as he's known on street, Officer Swarek" then hung up the phone and got back in his car

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**_


	3. Pieces

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Pieces**

* * *

Andy pulled up in front of the Shaw household and took a deep breath. She knew this undercover operation Sam was on was going to be ending soon and really needed the distraction of the Shaw family to keep her sane. She smiled remembering when she had told Sam that Izzie had really taken a shine to her

_"Hey" Sam said approaching Andy as she put some things away in her locker "My place or yours tonight?"_  
_"Actually I was thinking of Oliver's place tonight" Andy told him and just stared at her with a questioning look "No not like that" she said with a laugh "Zoe invited me over for cake"_  
_"Zoe Shaw?" Sam asked surprised_

_"Yes Zoe Shaw" Andy smirked "Why is that so surprising?"_  
_"Because Zoe hates me" Sam told her seriously_

"_She doesn't hate you" Andy giggled "She just doesn't like a lot of the advice you have given to Oliver"  
"Yea, yea" Sam said with a sigh_

"_Besides she wants me to hang around Izzie a little we get along well" Andy told him and he raised his eyebrows _

"_Really?" Sam asked surprised_

"_What's with the face?" Andy questioned_

"_I just can't imagine straight less McNally relating to a young teenage girl acting out" Sam shrugged_

"_We've all acted out Sam" Andy told him "I have outgrown it- for the most part. But I can relate to Izzie. Her dad's a cop, she doesn't have many friends, bad choice in boyfriends-"  
"Bad choice in boyfriends?" Sam asked her _

"_When I was teenager yea" Andy said with a nod "The difference was I didn't have a mother to talk to or my father he was always working so I just had to learn from my mistakes"_

"_So who chased off all your bad boyfriends?" Sam questioned with a smirk_

"_I did" Andy told him proudly "I dated guys my dad had arrested"  
"And he had no idea?" Sam asked surprised _

"_I was the daughter of a cop Sam, I knew how to sneak around" Andy told him with a smile "Good luck if we ever have a daughter" she told him and he frowned_

"_That won't happen" Sam said as Andy closed her locker door _

"_Oh it will happen" Andy countered _

"_No it will not" Sam shot back "Come on I'll give you a ride to Zoe's"  
"Ok but just drop me off around the block I don't want her to see you" Andy teased_

"Andy" the voice startled Andy and she looked out her window and saw Izzie Shaw standing there "You ok?"

"Yea, yea fine" She smiled unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the truck

"My mom sent me to check on you" Izzie said to her

"Oh yea fine I was just thinking" Andy shrugged

"About Uncle Sammy?" Izzie questioned

"Maybe" Andy smirked "I see the hair is still blue"

"Yes and I was hoping after dinner you could help me wash it out?" Izzie asked with a curious grin

"Sure" Andy shrugged as they approached the door to be greeted by Zoe Shaw

* * *

Back at the division Shaw was sitting at his desk when Jerry walked by

"You still here?" Jerry questioned

"Yea" Shaw shrugged "I got paper work to catch up on"  
"Don't you have a former rookie to do that kind of stuff for you?" Jerry teased lightly

"My former rookie is having dinner at my house with my wife and children" Shaw informed him "I clearly wasn't invited" he smirked

"How are things going with that by the way?" Jerry asked his old friend seriously

"Everyday it gets a little better" Shaw told him honestly "Just take some advice friend, don't take marital advice from your best man"

"Yea, yea I've already been warned" Jerry smirked when his cell phone went off "How does it answer?" Jerry asked himself looking at the phone and Shaw watched in amusement "Got it" Jerry said finally hitting the talk button "Barber…..when?…..how bad?" Shaw just watched his friends smirk turn a serious face, he had seen that face before. Jerry was always a fun guy to be around but he was a great detective. When he had to he turned on his cop instincts "I'll be right there" Jerry said hanging up and then glanced at Shaw

"What is it?" Oliver asked

"It's Sammy" Jerry told him

* * *

Back at the Shaw house Andy was walking down the stairs with an empty hair dye box

"No more blue?" Zoe asked handy hopefully

"Blue no more" Andy smiled throwing the box out "Izzie will now go back to her chestnut brown roots"  
"Thank you Andy" Zoe smiled

"It's no problem she's a great kid" Andy told her truthfully

"No seriously" Zoe said cutting her off "She's at the age where she's too cool to talk to me and make all of her own decisions. She's really taken to you"  
"I've really taken to her" Andy said to her "She reminds me of me when I was that age"  
"I doubt that" Zoe said with a laugh "I remember you when you were a little girl"  
"Yes but you don't remember me as a teenager" Andy corrected with a grin "And I had purple hair"  
"No?" Zoe asked with a laugh "What did your dad say?"  
"He thought it looked nice" Andy shrugged "He didn't really notice things like that"

"So did you work with Oliver today?" Zoe asked drying some dishes

"Yes I did" Andy said "How are things with him?"  
"They're moving along" Zoe shrugged looking down at the dish she was drying

"He loves you and the girls" Andy told her and she looked up at her

"I know that" Zoe said with a soft smile but before she could respond there was a knock at the door and Zoe walked over "Oliver?" she asked surprised to see him

"Hey Zoe" Oliver said with a smile walking in "Andy still here?"  
"Yea" She said pointing to the kitchen

"Hey" Andy said to him "Did you come to check out Izzie's new hair?"

"No, no" Oliver said with an almost visible lump in his throat

"What is it?" Andy asked

"McNally you're going to have to come with me" Olivier told her

"Why? What happened to Sam?" Andy asked already knowing something had happened

"I'll explain it to you outside" Oliver said not wanting to upset the girls or Zoe

"Oliver just tell her" Zoe said walking over to Andy placing her arm around her shoulders in an almost motherly manner

"Ok" Oliver said defeated "I don't know all the details"  
"Just say it" Andy demanded

"Jerry got a call from Rodriguez in guns and gangs" Oliver started "They don't know how but Sam was compromised"

"Compromised?" Andy asked trying take in the information "Where is he? Do you know where he is?"  
"He's at the hospital" Oliver assured her "I'm here to give you a ride there"  
"Ok" Andy said grabbing her bag and jacket

"Andy" Zoe said giving her a hug "Call if you need anything"  
"I will thank you" Andy said hurrying out of the house with Oliver following

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one for the most part

"I knew something was going to happen" Andy finally spoke up

"You couldn't have known" Oliver argued

"But I did" Andy shot back "I knew this was too easy. He asked me first before he took this job and I gave him the o.k. even though I felt something was right"

"If Sammy sets his mind to something he'll do it" Oliver offered and she just shook her head

"He wouldn't have done it if I asked him not to" Andy said to him "Where was Boyd?"  
"Boyd?" Oliver questioned  
"It's a force of habit now for me to ask about Boyd whenever Sam's cover gets blown" And told him "He was so mad last night when he saw me"  
"He was mad at you" Oliver corrected "Not Sam"  
"Of course he's mad at Sam" Andy told him "He hates the both of us"  
"Jerry is working on it" Oliver told her "He'll figure it out and if Boyd had anything to do with this you know he'll get him"

"How much longer?" Andy asked Shaw anxiously

"Five minutes" Oliver assured her

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Andy and Shaw rushed into the emergency room

"Excuse me I'm looking for Officer Sam Swarek" Andy showing the nurse her badge

"Right in there" She said pointing to a room

"Sam" She said rushing in

"Yea" He asked casually looking up at her

"You're ok?" Andy asked stunned, this was the last thing she was expecting. She had assumed she'd be at the hospital for nights crying holding his hand

"You seem disappointed" Sam teased "I'm fine"  
"They said-" Andy started

"I was stabbed" Sam told her "Missed all vital organs and arteries" he explained but just watched her reaction "You ok McNally?" he asked and she rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Andy warned holding him close and he couldn't help but laugh

"I get stabbed and you're yelling at me?" Sam questioned

"Sammy" Oliver Shaw said walking in "You're alive"  
"Yea again another disappointed reaction" Sam told his friend as Andy finally pulled away "How about an 'Sam you're alive! Thank god!'?"

"Don't be ridiculous brother" Shaw said walking over to him shaking his hand "I'm glad to find you like this"  
"What happened?" Andy asked him

"My cover was blown" Sam shrugged "Someone called in a tip to the buyer that I was Sam Swarek a police officer. They stabbed me once took off when they heard the sirens because I did have cops out there for takedown anyway. If I didn't have backup outside I would have been killed"  
"Any idea who called in the tip?" Andy asked

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sam said to her "Someone could have recognized me or there could be a leak in guns and gangs"  
"Well Boyd still works there" Andy reminded him

"Boyd wasn't giving any information about the case" Sam told her

"Doesn't mean he couldn't found a way into a file" Andy argued

"Coffee?" Shaw asked starting to feel uncomfortable

"Please" Andy said then Shaw left

"What happened with you and Boyd the other night?" Sam asked

"Who told you about that?" she asked

"Boyd did" Sam told her "And clearly he said something to you for you to be accusing him"  
"He didn't say anything I didn't already know" Andy shrugged "It's just I don't trust him"  
"No one trust's him" Sam reminded her "That's why he doesn't have access to certain cases"  
"But he knows how to get access" Andy countered and Sam sighed

"Andy" Sam warned her "Stay out of this investigation"  
"I can't do that" Andy argued "This you were talking about"  
"Yea and it's personal for you and I don't want you involved and I also don't want you pissing off Boyd anymore then you already have" Sam warned her "Just do me the favor and let Jerry and the other guys handle it please" Sam had learned over the few months they had been dating he had to take a different approach with McNally. He couldn't just plead with her sometimes he had to be down right blunt and harsh but it was always only for her own good.

"If it was me-" Andy started

"But it wasn't" Sam cut her off "I'm fine it's not a big deal"

"It's not a big deal? Someone tried to get you killed" Andy corrected

"McNally as your T.O I'm ordering you to stay out of this" Sam shot at her harshly

"You're not my T.O. anymore" Andy reminded him standing up

"Coffee with milk and sugar" Oliver said walking into the room and automatically felt the tension

"Can you stay with him?" Andy asked Oliver

"McNally" Sam warned  
"Yea of course" Shaw shrugged

"Thanks" She smiled and left the room

"Andy!" Sam yelled after her but she was already gone

"What I miss?" Shaw asked his friend

* * *

When Andy walked out of the hospital she took a second to breath a sigh of relief that Sam wasn't as hurt as her imagination led her to believe. She leaned against the building outside using her hands to hold onto her knees as she took in a few breaths

"Andy" Diaz said walking over with Gail Peck "Is Swarek-"  
"He's fine" Andy said quickly "Just a flesh wound"

"Thank god" Gail muttered quietly "So what are you doing out here?"  
"I need a ride" Andy said remembering she had come with Oliver and didn't have her car

"To where?" Chris asked his friend

"Can you take me?" She asked Gail who nodded

"Sure" she agreed. Gail wasn't the friendliest when it came to people in general but she had formed a bond with both Traci and Andy over the last three years

"I need to get Sam's statement first" Chris told them

"That's fine I just have to pick some things up for Sam" Andy lied "Gail you can take me to my truck?"  
"Sure" She shrugged heading to the squad leaving Diaz behind. They both got in the car and Gail looked over to her "So where are you really going?"  
"To Sam's truck" Andy didn't want to have to lie to Gail

"You know they're not going to let you work this right?" Gail asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot

"I know" Andy nodded

"If Best finds out you're trying to weasel your way in on the case you're going to get suspended again or worse- fired" Gail reminded her coolly

"I know that" Andy said to her starting to get annoyed

"Ok" Gail said "Where's your truck"  
"Oliver's house" Andy told her

"He's ok" Gail said after a few minutes of silence

"I know this" Andy said slightly confused

"Then you really shouldn't mess it up by doing whatever it is you're thinking about doing" Gail said to her "Like talking to Boyd"  
"How did you-?" Andy questioned

"I wish I could say it was my cop skills but Chris just sent me a text told me that Sam said not to let you get near him" Gail informed her "Is that where you were going?"  
"Maybe" Andy replied defeated

"It's a bad idea" Gail told her "Sam is fine, you both still have your jobs don't do something McNally and screw it up"  
"Something McNally?" Andy questioned her phrase

"It's something we came up with at the station" Gail shrugged "You know "be safe and 'don't pull a McNally'"

"That's really mean" Andy said to her and Gail snorted

"I actually think its funny" Gail said to her

"Just take me home I'll pick up some of Sam's things and then you can take me back if you want" Andy said to her and Gail nodded

"Better" Gail said "So why is all of Sam's things at your place anyway?"  
"They're not all there just a lot of his clothes" Andy defended

"Making the big step to moving in huh?" Gail questioned and Andy didn't respond "For what it's worth I think you two are good for each other"

"Really?" Andy asked surprised as Gail was never the supportive one in her relationship with Sam

"Yea where Sam is down right rude and testy you're happy go lucky" Gail said with a strong nod "It's nice balance for both of you"

* * *

At the hospital Sam was finishing up giving his statement to Diaz

"That's it?" Diaz asked Swarek

"Yea that's it" Sam said to him "Did you hear back from Peck?"  
"Yea she said she's taking Andy home to pick some things up then bringing her back" Diaz told him

"Good" Sam said to him. He wasn't sure if Boyd was the reason his cover was blown but he couldn't rule him out. He just didn't want Andy to be any more involved.

"I'll be right back" Diaz said excusing himself

"That girlfriend of yours is a piece of work" Shaw said with a laugh "She's giving you gray hair"  
"I don't have gray hair" Sam shot back at his friend "Do I?"  
"A few?" Shaw said looking over the top of his head seriously "Yea I see a couple. So what do you think?"  
"About?" Sam asked

"Oh I don't know the weather" Shaw shrugged "Boyd. Do you think he blew this for you again?"

"I'm not ruling it out" Sam said to him "But I don't want Andy to confront him, he's not fond of her much as it is"  
"Yea tell me about it" Shaw snorted "You heard about the Penny?"  
"Yea I did from Boyd of all people" Sam told him "Do you think he said something to her that could have tipped her off to him?"  
"No because if he did she would have went right to Best or Jerry" Shaw said to him "I think she's smart enough to know Boyd isn't all that fond of you either and had access to the case you were working"

"I'll talk to him" Sam said to him

"Barber will talk to him" Shaw corrected "You need rest, you still lost a lot of blood"  
"I'm fine" Sam argued

"None the less, I will wait here with you until your body guard McNally returns" Shaw said to him

"We're moving in together" Sam spit out surprising Shaw

"That's a nice large step you're taking brother" Shaw smirked "You sure you can handle all that McNally all the time? I mean working together is one thing then going home and she's there- it's just a lot of McNally"

"Yea" Sam agreed "I like a lot of McNally though" he smirked at his friend

"Clearly" Shaw responded "I'm happy for you I think she's the right one for you"  
"I said we were moving in not getting married" Sam corrected

"Yea it's only a matter of time" Shaw said to his friend

* * *

Gail pulled up outside Andy's condo complex

"I'll wait here, don't take forever" Peck told her and Andy just nodded and got out of the car

As she made her way down the hallway she unlocked her door and turned on her light. She turned to the closet nearest to the door and pulled out a duffle bag then headed to the bedroom she went to switch on the light switch but it wouldn't go on then the lamp near her bed shot on her and she was startled to see Boyd sitting next to it.

"McNally" Boyd said with a soft nod

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Andy asked him

"I'm here to see you obviously" Boyd said to her standing up "No Sam?"  
"Sam was hurt" Andy said to him "But you knew that already I'm sure"  
"Didn't know a thing" Boyd replied coolly as Andy reached her phone but it wasn't in her pocket

"I'm going to call the cops" Andy said walking over to a house phone "You're breaking an entering"  
"No I'm not" he said gently placing his hand over Andy's to keep her from taking the phone "And you are the cop, don't you remember?"

* * *

At the hospital Sam and Shaw were joking around when they heard a knock at the hospital door and watched as familiar face entered

"Officer Swarek" Luke Callaghan greeted coolly

"Callaghan" Swarek replied amused "What no flowers?"

"They were fresh out" Luke shot back "I'm glad to see you're in one piece"  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked still amused

"The men you were trying to bust today are a group of men I have been investigating" Luke told him getting to the point "They've killed 14 people in the last eight months"

"Thank god I didn't make it 15" Sam smirked but Luke just continued

"I've had their phone lines tapped for a while" Luke continued as Shaw just watched the exchange "When we heard your cover had been blown we went back and listening on some of their conversations"

"You get anything?" Sam asked him  
"Yea, do you recognize this voice?" Luke asked pulling out a small tape player

"The guy you're buying from today- Rich Sanders he's a cop" Boyd told the voice "Don't worry about who I am" Boyd told them "Just worry about Rich Sanders or as he's known on street, Officer Swarek" then hung up the phone and got back in his car

"Yea" Sam's face instantly turned to anger

"Who is it?" Luke asked him  
"It's Boyd" he told him

* * *

"Look I don't have time for this" Andy informed Boyd nervously "Sam's waiting for me at the hospital and another cop is downstairs waiting for me as well"

Boyd peered out the window and saw Gail Peck fidgeting in the squad car

"She can wait" Boyd said to her

"Have you been drinking?" she asked smelling the liquor on him even from a distance

"Maybe" he shrugged "I'm just like your old man now" he said with a laugh

"You're not like him" Andy told him sternly trying to push her fear to the side "You're nothing like him"  
"You know" Boyd started moving closer to her and placing his hand on her cheek "You'd be much prettier if you'd only keep your mouth shut"

* * *

Gail was sitting in the squad car looking her watch

"This is ridiculous" Gail let out and grabbed her phone to dial Andy's to tell her to hurry, she was annoyed when Andy's phone went off in the squad car "Of course" she smirked then unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car and headed to Andy's apartment

* * *

"You sure?" Luke asked Sam

"Yea I'm sure" Sam shot at him "You knew Boyd right? Doesn't that sound like him?"  
"Yea it did I just wanted to verify it with you first" Luke said pulling out his phone "Put out an bolo for Boyd will ya? Thanks" he said hanging up "Any idea why Boyd wants you dead?"  
"I really don't know" Sam said and Shaw looked surprised

"Doesn't he blame you for all that has gone wrong in his life since the Brennan case?" Shaw asked him slowly

"He really just blames Andy for that" Sam said to him "He knew that there would be cops outside, he knew I would be wired"  
"He just wanted you out of the way temporarily" Luke added

"To get to Andy" Sam finished with a horrified look on his face

* * *

"Don't touch me" she said slapping his hand away from her and with that he grabbed the back of her hair taking it in a tight hold

"I hate you" Boyd said with clenched teeth "Do you understand that?"  
"Yea I'm start to feel that" She muttered when she felt his hand come across her face and she hit the floor. In that instant Andy was knocked out cold. That's when Boyd heard the door open again

"Come on Andy I don't have all night" Gail said annoyed as she walked towards the bedroom she saw Andy passed out on the floor "Andy" she said startled and immediately ran over to check on her, she didn't even see Boyd standing behind the door with a club in his hand, she was knocked out cold as well


	4. Into The Dark

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, it's very appreciated and very motivational. As for Boyd, I wish he had been mentioned at some point this season, he was a pitvotal part of both season's 1 & 2 finale (fingers crossed we'll see him in season 3's). Enjoy the new chapter and please share your thoughts about it. :)**

* * *

**Into the dark**

* * *

Sam was sitting in his hospital bed with the same horrified look on his face

"He's going after Andy" Sam repeated starting to get out of his bed

"Woah slow down brother" Shaw said gently pushing Sam's shoulder's down "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To Andy's to see if she's ok" Sam said matter-of-factly

"Or I could just call her" Shaw offered with a shrug taking his phone out "Will that make you feel better?"  
"Why now does he want revenge?" Luke questioned Sam

"I don't know he's an idiot" Sam shrugged not really wanting to answer Luke's questions "Did she answer"  
"Not yet" Oliver said as the phone continued to ring

"Sam I need a straight answer" Luke said sternly

"Boyd has seen me at guns and gangs a lot lately" Sam said still glancing over to Oliver who hung up his phone  
"I'll just try Peck" Oliver shrugged muttering to himself

"He also approached Andy the other night at the Penny" Sam told him

"What did he want with her?" Luke asked

"I don't know I wasn't there" Sam shot at Luke very annoyed "Talk to Jerry he was"

"Peck didn't answer" Oliver informed his friend regrettably "I'm going to call the station and have them radio the squad car" he said stepping out of the room

"Get to Andy's" Sam told Luke

"I'm sure she's fine-" Luke started

"Get there" Sam repeated "Boyd wanted me out of the way he knew he wouldn't be able to get to Andy with me around. He knew my case was almost wrapped up and this was his last chance. Everyone was distracted with what happened to me and he knew by the time we figured it out he'd already be done with her. Just go"  
"Fine" Luke nodded leaving the hospital room in a hurry rushing past Shaw

"Where's he going?" Shaw asked Sam

"Did you get the radio?" Sam asked him

"Yea they radioed in and no response, they're going to send a patrol car to Andy's place and look for the squad car" Shaw said to him and Sam just nodded

"I need a favor" Sam said to Shaw who instantly looked terrified, he knew this favor was going to cost him

* * *

Luke pulled up in front of Andy's complex and looked around and didn't see the squad car Gail had. Instead of pulling away and looking for the car Luke decided to check out her apartment first. He stepped off the elevator and headed to Andy's door, carefully he saw a few specks of blood on the doorknob

"This is Callaghan" he said into his cell phone that he pulled out "I need all available units to 15D 45th street we have a possible officer in distress and send a bus" he said hanging up and then carefully opened the door that wasn't locked. He pulled his sidearm out and cleared the living room, kitchen and bathroom. The only room left was the bedroom and he could see a light flickering. When he entered the room he saw a lamp on the floor and the bulb was just flickering. When he was fully in the room he noticed a body on the side of the bed and quickly put his gun to his side and rushed over. He turned over Gail Peck who was bleeding from a blow to the back of her head

"Peck?" Luke questioned checking for a pulse

"Detective" Dov said stepping into the room with Nick Collins close behind

"Call for that bus now!" Luke yelled at Dov

* * *

"No more favors for you" Shaw said driving his car with Sam in the passenger seat

"I couldn't have done it without you" Sam smirked at his friend

"Yea you could have" Shaw shot at him "I'm just glad you didn't- don't want you bleeding to death by yourself"  
"You know that was fun" Sam said with a laugh

"Breaking you out of a hospital? No that wasn't on my bucket list believe it or not" Shaw told him "You know you could be overreacting"  
"I could be" Sam agreed

"If they found something at her place they would have called" Shaw told him

"I doubt that" Sam said biting on his lower lip "They don't want me to be involved if something did happen"  
"With good reason" Shaw agreed

"What would you do?" Sam asked Shaw "If it were Zoe?"  
"Nothing would keep me away" Shaw told him sternly "I've got your back brother"  
"I appreciate it" Sam said with a nod.

As Shaw pulled down the street Andy lived on they could see all the sirens from a short distance

"I guess you were right" Shaw muttered coming to a slow stop as Sam jumped out of the car

"Sam" Traci said as Sam walked right past her and headed into the building and made his way straight up to Andy's apartment

"Yea, yea he's here" Jerry said hanging up the phone with Traci who had called him from outside to warn him Sam was on his way "Sammy good to see you"  
"Where is she?" Sam asked Jerry

"I don't know" Jerry told him honestly

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked with his voice getting louder with each word he spoke

"Luke came in and found Peck knocked out" Jerry informed him "There was no sign of Andy"  
"Swarek" Luke said walking over to him "I thought I left you at the hospital"  
"Where are we at?" Sam asked them both, ignoring Luke's comment

"We're not at anything" Jerry told him "You should be in the hospital"  
"No I should be here!" Sam yelled

"It's fine" Luke said to Jerry surprising him "No matter what we say Sam is going to be working this, at least this way we'll know what he's doing"  
"Fine" Jerry agreed reluctantly "We found some blood spots on the bedroom floor that we don't believe belongs to Peck, they're running tests on it now"  
"You think it was Andy" Sam said aloud trying to piece everything together

"The squad car is gone too" Luke told him "He must have taken off in it"  
"Then his car must be here" Sam told him and Luke nodded

* * *

Down in the parking lot Luke wasn't surprised when Sam was right and they found Boyd's old beat up red pick up truck

Luke put on a pair of gloves and opened the drivers side door as Sam and Jerry looked on

"He's been drinking" Luke said holding up an empty bottle of whiskey and then pulled out a folder

"Why would he leave his truck here?" Jerry asked out loud

"Wasn't expecting Peck to show up" Sam told him trying to get into Jerry's mind "He panicked. He probably wasn't even on planning leaving with Andy tonight but he knew when Peck came up stairs she was either arresting him or he had to run either way the jig was up"

"And he took off in the patrol car to buy more time" Jerry said to him "Thought we'd be looking for the car and not at Andy's place"  
"That's what I'm thinking" Sam agreed as he kept his eye on Luke who was reading the file he found "What is that?"  
"A file on Andy" Luke said to him "Just basic information, address, social" he said

"He must have been planning this for a while" Luke added flipping more pages  
"That's a lot more then addresses and phone numbers" Sam chimed in "What else is in there"  
"Nothing of importance" Luke shrugged but Sam yanked the file out of his hand "Hey that's evidence Swarek"  
"And me looking at it isn't going to change that" Sam shot at his former co-worker and glanced down at the file and saw there were photographs taken of Andy in her apartment. Sam could tell this was a professional camera because these photos were taken from a car in the parking lot- he could tell by the angle. He just glance threw them and then noticed more photos of Andy some were of her coming out of the shower, others of her getting dressed for bed. These were photos Sam didn't want anyone looking at, they were personal and an invasion of Andy's privacy

"I don't like it either" Luke chimed in "But we need them for evidence"  
Sam glanced down at the photos one last time then put them back in the file and handed it back to Luke

"I want to find him" Sam informed Luke and it was really just Sam's polite way of telling Luke he was going to find Boyd on his own

"I understand" Luke nodded "But you're not doing it alone"

"He's right" Jerry said to him

"How far could he have gotten in a stolen police cruiser?" Sam asked them

* * *

Andy slowly came to when she opened her eyes it was just pitch black she saw nothing but she did hear sounds, sounds of the street and other cars. Her first instinct was to feel around her but she couldn't- her hands were tightly tied together by wire, which was sure to leave marks on her wrists if not cut them. Her next thought was to cry out but her mouth had also been gagged along with her feet. Where was she? She was trying to piece together what happened.

_"Don't touch me" she said slapping his hand away from her and with that he grabbed the back of her hair taking it in a tight hold_

_"I hate you" Boyd said with clenched teeth "Do you understand that?"  
"Yea I'm start to feel that" She muttered when she felt his hand come across her face and she hit the floor._

"_Oh god" she heard Boyd grumble and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Gail lying lifeless on the floor not far from where she was "Oh my god" he repeated running his hands threw his greasy hair "The superintendents kid" he muttered _

"_Gail" I let out in a low whisper, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do- alert Boyd that was coming to but her concern was for Gail who wouldn't have been in this situation if not for her_

"_Look what you made me do!" Boyd yelled at Andy "Are you happy now!?"  
"Is she ok?" Andy choked out _

"_I don't know" Boyd said starting to sober up "If she isn't- it's on you"  
"You always blame me" Andy said becoming more alert _

"_Because its always-your-fault!" He spat at her pointing _

"_Just kill me if you want but don't let her die" Andy pleaded "Check on her please" with that said Boyd kneeled over Gail and felt for a pulse, he didn't notice Andy's free hand reaching behind for the club he had just used on Gail Peck. She had her eyes so fixated on the club that was literally touching her fingertips that she didn't notice Boyd's attention turn back to her and snatched the club from her reach_

"_You must really think I'm an idiot" Boyd smirked_

"_No I don't" she lied, of course she thought he was an idiot "They're going to figure it out"  
"I know" Boyd said standing up "I need to get out of here"  
"So go" Andy said still lying on the floor "Get out of here before they show up- you know they will"  
"Yea it's only a matter of time" Boyd muttered trying to think "Well I can't just leave you here god only knows what you'll say about me. You might tell them that this was all intentional"  
"It was" Andy argued that's when she felt her head jerk back as Boyd again grabbed a large chunk of her hair and pulled her almost halfway off the ground with his one hand _

"_You made me do this" Boyd reminded her "And if I'm going down you're coming with me" he finished then with a hard but swift kick to the head Andy was knocked out cold again_

Andy was pulled from her thoughts when the car came to an abrupt stop. She heard the drivers side door open, then close. 'This was it' she thought to herself. She wasn't sure how long they had been driving but she didn't hear a sound which meant it was secluded wherever they were- probably the woods. She couldn't help but think of Sam, wondered if he had known she was even gone and if he did how was he reacting? Was he looking for her? Of course she was she argued with herself. Was every cop in the city searching with him? Or did they still not realize something was off and Gail was still lying on her bedroom floor bleeding. Andy tried to push the negative thoughts away and went back to Sam

"_Ok" Sam said walking towards the door of Andy's apartment "This is it"  
"You have everything?" Andy asked him nervously and just smiled_

"_Yea and if I don't I'll just come back and get it when I can" he couldn't help but smile at the fact she was so nervous_

"_Right" Andy said with a nod trying to be strong "Well good luck"_

"_That's it really?" Sam quirked his eyebrow "Not a kiss? Or even a hug good-bye?"  
"I'm afraid if I do I won't be able to let you go" Andy told him sadly and nearly melted Sam's heart in a way he never thought possible_

"_I told you this isn't a big deal" He said taking his hands and placing them on her cheeks looking her directly in the eyes "This is just temporary and I'll be fine"  
"Promise?" _

"_I promise" he said giving her a soft kiss on the lips "I'll even do you one better I promise once this is all over we'll head out of town for the weekend"  
"Like a vacation?" She asked suspiciously knowing Sam's feeling on vacations_

"_I'm not saying I'm jumping on a plane or anything but we'll get a cabin or something and you can fall all over me and tell me how happy you are that I'm back and rub my back" Sam teased "Then you can fill me on all the rookie mistakes you made while I was gone"  
"I'm not that bad" She smirked at him  
"I know" He said seriously "We'll make it happen ok?"  
"Ok" She said pulling him into a passionate kiss_

"_Keep kissing me like that and I won't want to leave" Sam muttered in-between breaths _

"_That's the point" She smiled_

"You're awake" the voice of Boyd pulled her out of her thoughts, she didn't even notice the trunk of the car opening. Andy couldn't see much but she was pretty sure she was right- she was in the woods. This wasn't exactly the experience she was going to have in the woods. Boyd pulled the gag out of her mouth and as soon as he did she let out a blood curling scream and Boyd just looked amused "Let it all out McNally because no one can hear you"

"You don't know that" Andy shot back then started to scream again

"I do know!" He yelled over and she stopped "I know these woods better then the streets"

"I never pictured you for an outdoors men" she muttered "Then again I never pictured you for a kidnapping-murderous monster either"  
"No one's been murdered- yet" Boyd reminded her

"Then what am I doing here?" she asked him

* * *

Sam was sitting in the police station waiting to get word on Andy and Boyd's location. He wanted to be out there searching but there really wasn't anything or anywhere he can search without a lead. So he just waited. He started thinking back to Andy's rookie days and remembered the conversation the first time they went undercover together

"_Second thoughts McNally?" Sam questioned his rookie as she sat in Frank Best's office. She had just won her argument that she should go under with Sam against the wishes of Boyd._

"_No not at all" she told him putting on a smile "It's just-" she started then stopped herself_

"_What?" Sam questioned_

"_He doesn't like me very much does he?" She asked pointing her head into the direction Boyd was standing with Frank_

"_No I don't think he does" Sam smirked "What do you care?"  
"I care because he's running this show" Andy told him_

"_Boyd only gets angry because he takes his job too seriously sometimes" Sam told her "He would never jeopardize his own case" _

"_What about you or me?" she asked trying to get Sam to make her feel better_

"_He wouldn't do that to me either" Sam told her sternly "And he wouldn't do it to you"  
"How could you be so sure?" She questioned  
"Because I wouldn't let him" Sam told her seriously "You're my rookie, I will always look out for you. If I felt you couldn't do this I wouldn't have agreed to put you in"_

Sam literally felt sick to his stomach thinking back to that day. Andy had known even back then not to trust Boyd and he just let her remarks be forgotten. He also didn't look out for her like he had also promised. He couldn't take the stares he was getting he shot up out of his seat and stepped outside for air. He pulled out his phone and read the last message he had gotten from her

_'I'm stopping at our place to get you some clothes. I don't want to fight. Love you'_

Many things in that text but him regret. The first was how she called her apartment _'our'_ apartment. He didn't even get the chance to live with her yet, he didn't get a chance to tell her how genuinely excited he was for the move. The next line of the _'fight'_ really stung him hard. He didn't want Andy to be scared and alone and the last memory of him she has was him bossing her around- even if it was for her own good. And nothing stung more then the _'love you'_. Two words Andy had freely said to Sam the last few weeks since first announcing it to him. He loved hearing her say those words and he never said them back. Not because he didn't lover but because he was scared as to how much he actually did. And one of the worst parts of this text- the fact that he didn't even respond to it. He received it immediately but was still angry that she stormed out of the hospital after ignoring his wishes. He knew it was immature to not respond but he didn't think much of it. He assumed she'd come back to the hospital and they'd finish their argument then he would talk her into staying with him in the hospital and they would be fine. The best part about fighting with Andy was making up with her.

"Sammy" he heard the familiar but crude voice of Boyd. Before Sam responded he took in Boyd's appearance and stared at him stunned

_'Did this guy really just show up at the police station?'_ Sam questioned himself not sure if it was really Boyd or his imagination playing tricks on him

"Swarek" He said a little louder "I hear you guys have been looking for me" he said with a smirk


	5. It's Over

A/N: As always your reviews are very much appreciated and what keep's me writing so thank you to everyone who took the time out to share their thoughts with me! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

**It's Over**

* * *

Sam was absolutely stunned to see Boyd approaching him outside the police station. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him, but he wasn't going to take the chance.

"Look Swarek-" Boyd started as Sam rushed towards him and him square in the jaw

"Where is she?" Sam asked in a low dangerous tone, kneeling down close to him

"Let me exp-" Boyd started but couldn't finish all he felt was another blow from Sam

"Again" he said in a more frantic voice "Tell me where she is!" he demanded grabbing Boyd by the shirt and violently shaking him "Did you kill her!" He yelled at him "Tell me what you did!"  
"Sam, Sammy" Jerry said rushing over with about half the division following him out, it took him, Oliver, Best and Luke to pry Sam off of Boyd

"He's crazy" Boyd said "I think I might have to press charges" he said standing up rubbing his jaw

"I think I'll press charges first" Luke said to him "Donavan Boyd you have the right to remain silent-"  
"This is crazy I came here of my own free will" Boyd reminded him  
"-anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." Luke just continued reading him his rights as if Boyd's voice was on mute. Once Luke was finished he turned to Oliver "Bring him into interrogation"

"Got it" Oliver said grabbing Boyd by the arm, as Oliver opened the door to the station he 'accidentally' pulled too hard and hit Boyd square between the eyes with the door "Sorry about that, door is real tricky"  
"Yea, yea" Boyd muttered.

* * *

Once Boyd was inside Luke turned to Sam

"You can watch but you can't come in, if you make one move into that interrogation room a suspension will be the least of your worries" Luke warned Sam

"He won't talk to you" Sam said to him "He'll talk to me. I know him better then anyone else here does; I'll know if he's lying. He's here for a reason let me find out why"  
"No" Luke told him sternly "I think I've been more then fair with you Swarek, I'm doing this my way" he finished then headed inside

Sam knew it was true, Luke had been way more lenient with him then he expected. It was easier when Luke was gone and Sam could paint him as this serial cheater and Andy deserved better then that, he was better then that. But the truth was Luke had an indiscretion-one- as far as he knew and he never put Andy in danger the way he has. Maybe Andy would have been better off if Luke had just stayed with her. Sam pushed those thoughts out of his head because it meant nothing now. Andy was missing, Gail was hurt badly and the man responsible for that and his own near death experience was less then ten feet away.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room Luke walked in followed by Jerry

"Why are you here?" Boyd asked Luke "Aren't you homicide"  
"Thought I'd lend a hand" Luke said coolly taking a seat and Boyd laughed

"That's right you used to have thing with McNally" he snorted "That must be awkward with Sam huh?"  
"We're not here to discuss personal relationships with you" Jerry reminded him

"Isn't that where this all started from though?" Boyd questioned

"Where is Andy?" Luke asked him and Boyd just stared at him "Boyd, is she dead?"

"You want to know where I buried her body?" Boyd questioned

"So she is dead?" Luke questioned as his guts turned in knots, he's remained neutral this entire time not wanting his personal feelings or the past cloud him but this might be too much even for him. Boyd just nodded at him

"Why did you come here today?" Jerry asked taking over knowing Luke was having a hard time

"I made some bad choices and I want to pay for them" Boyd told him honestly "You all thought I was this rat, you looked down at me all of you. But the truth is own what I do"  
"You haven't owned to anything" Jerry reminded him "You haven't admitted to anything"  
"And I wont" Boyd said to him "Until I speak to Sammy"

"That's not going to happen" Jerry told him seriously

"You want a confession?" Boyd questioned "You want this open and shut? You'll get it. No lawyers, no red tape- as long as I can give my statement to Officer Swarek"

"We have enough on you without your confession" Jerry informed him formally

"Really? You just have my truck" he shrugged

"And your file" Luke chimed in

"Yea that'll get me for murder" Boyd smirked "Maybe I liked her" he shrugged

"We also have you on tape compromising Officer Swarek" Jerry added "A jury will convict you"  
"Not without a body" Boyd said to them "You need a victim for a murder case don't you? Or has that changed since I was demoted to the mail room?"

Sam was watching on the other side of the glass with Best, Shaw and Nash. All were stunned he didn't run in there demanding answers

"Buddy" Shaw said trying to get his attention "You alright?" he asked nervously. Boyd had just pretty much confessed to killing Andy and Sam just stood there absorbing the entire altercation

"Yea" he replied lightly, arms still crossed. His attention turned to the door when saw Luke walk out of the room and enter the small one they were all crowded in

"Sam" Luke said "You want to do this?"  
"Yea" he nodded

"I don't have to remind you keep your cool right?" Luke questioned but Sam just walked right past him and entered the room Boyd and Jerry were in

"There he is" Boyd said with a smile "Glad you could make it"  
Sam ignored his comments and took the seat directly across from him that Luke had previously occupied

"Uh this is kind of personal" Boyd said to Jerry "Could you excuse us?"  
"That's not happening" Jerry snorted

"Don't worry I wont hurt him" Boyd smirked

"It's not his safety I'm worried about" Jerry shot back starting to get very agitated

"It's fine Jerry" Sam said to him "I'm not going to hurt him" he said rather calmly which scared Jerry more

"All the same I think I'll stick around" Jerry shrugged

"Jerry" Sam said in a low pleading voice "Give us a minute"

"Fine" Jerry stated defeated, with one last death glare to Boyd he left the room

"Where do you want me to start?" Boyd questioned

"I want you start with where you left Officer McNally" Sam said to him coolly

"You mean her body?" Boyd questioned

"I don't think you killed her" Sam said to him and Boyd frowned

"Really? You think I'd come in her pretending I murdered a cop?" Boyd questioned  
"I don't know what this is all about honestly" Sam said with a dry laugh "But I know you didn't kill her"  
"And how can you be so sure?" he questioned his old friend  
"Because you're a coward" Sam shot at him catching him off guard "If you wanted Andy dead you would have done it in her apartment"  
"Or maybe I wanted more time with her before I killed her" Boyd offering his own theory "Maybe I wanted to get to know your girlfriend in a more intimate way before I shut that loud mouth for good" he shrugged as Sam studied his every move "Officer Peck walked in and kind of killed the mood" he told him then smirked "No pun intended"

"I don't believe you" Sam said shaking his head surely

"You saw the photos in the file" Boyd told him "Maybe I was curious what was so good about her- I mean she had you and Callaghan wrapped around her little finger for so long I just wanted to see what I was missing out on" he told him "Or maybe I just wanted to conquer what was yours"

"Is that what this is all about?" Sam asked him "Jealousy?"  
"No this was about McNally" Boyd told him sternly "I never wanted you to get hurt in all this or Peck- this was about getting to McNally"  
"And you got to her, do you feel better?" Sam asked her

"Yea" He said surely "I feel real good"

"What happened after you left her apartment?" Sam questioned

"I put her in the trunk of the squad car and drove her out into the woods" Boyd told him honestly

"Which woods?" Sam asked

"I stopped once I was a few miles into the woods" Boyd continued ignoring Sam's question "I opened the trunk and she was awake, she looked scared. She started to scream for help but she knew no one was coming"

"Which woods?" Sam asked again trying not to let Boyd play on his emotions

"I removed her gag and leg restraints" Boyd continued "I left her arms tied up. Her wrists were actually bleeding from the wire I used. Then I took her out of the trunk and I gave her the best and last time of her life" he said which caused Sam to suck in a breath. He was trying hard not to show that Boyd was getting to him but he really was "When I was finished with her I took the club I had hit both her and Officer Peck with earlier that evening and hit her until she stopped breathing" he finished the story with a smirk

On the other side of the glass there was shock written on all the faces of the officers watching, Dov and Diaz had managed to sneak in as well and were horrified. Luke excused himself as soon Boyd finished his last sentence and Jerry had pulled Traci into a tight embrace

"Is story time over?" Sam asked Boyd and he nodded

"Yea any questions?" Boyd smirked

"Which woods?" He repeated for the third time

"Crother woods, by the Don River" Boyd told him simply and Sam stood up. Boyd was astonished

"That's it?" Boyd questioned him "You have nothing to say?"  
Sam just looked down at him as he passed him  
"Oh you'll be seeing me again real soon" Sam promised walking out the door

* * *

In the woods hundreds of police officers arrived in the dead of the winters night to search for the body of one of their own. Sam had insisted on not walking with a group, but his own for the search party but Best squashed that with reminding Sam he's not even cleared to work yet. Best also knew if Boyd was telling the truth he didn't want Sam to be the one to find her alone.

Sam looked at his small group that consisted of Diaz, Dov, Collins, Shaw & Callaghan

"Follow the tracks" Sam said to them

"It's starting to snow over the tracks" Dov pointed out to his senior officer

"Yea I can see that Epistein that's why we have to work quick before it's all completely covered" Sam said annoyed with Dov.

The most alarming thing about this search party was Sam's spirit. You would have never have thought that he was the one talking to Boyd, it's as if he didn't hear any of it. Either he truly believed Boyd was lying or he was in severe denial.

"Let's go" Luke said to the rest group following Sam

"You didn't have to come out for this" Sam said to him

"Yea I did" Luke said holding his flashlight looking for any signs of life- or Andy for that matter

"When we find her it's going to be because of you" Sam said to him seriously

"You have to prepare yourself Sam" Luke warned him and Sam stopped in his tracks

"Let's keep it moving" Oliver urged his former rookies past Luke and Sam who were just staring at eachother and they walked ahead

"I'm prepared to find Andy in one piece" Sam told him

"You're in denial" Luke said to him

"And you're an idiot if you think Boyd killed a cop and came in to the station to gloat about it" Sam shot at him "He was lying, I know his poker face"

"I hope she's ok Sam" Luke reminded him "I don't want to find her in the condition Boyd told us anymore then you do"  
"No that's not true" Sam said cutting him off "No one on this planet wants to find her safe more then I do and that's what I'm going to do and if you're going to pout around here looking for body instead of signs of life then you're in the wrong group"  
"She's dead!" Luke yelled at him "But I want to find her body so that you can see it for yourself"

"She's not dead Callaghan" Sam said in a calmer tone "I would know it, I would feel it" and Luke just nodded

"Let's keep moving then" Luke said walking past Sam but didn't get to far because Shaw stopped him

"Dogs picked up Andy's sent, we found a shirt and a shoe" Shaw told them "It's a few miles the other side"

"He must have driven all around the woods to leave tracks" Luke told him "But if this is Andy she's leaving us clues"

"That's what were thinking" Shaw told him "We're all heading that way"

"Let's go" Luke said walking with Shaw "You coming Swarek?"  
"Um yea give me a few I'll meet up with you" Sam told them

"Are you sure? These woods can be a little tricky this dark" Shaw asked his friend

"Yea I'll be fine, I'm familiar with the area" Swarek confided and Shaw and Luke nodded and left Sam

* * *

Andy was sitting behind a tree with her knees curled up close to her chest, absolutely shivering. She had gone in and out of consciences a few times. She took two terrible blows to the head among other injuries and she just didn't have the fight anymore.

_"What are you doing?" Andy asked as Boyd roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the trunk_

_"It's over now McNally" Boyd informed her slamming the trunk shut. He cut her hand restraints and the ones on her legs. Andy looked down at her wrists that were covered in blood from the restraints, well she assumed they were- they felt sticky and she really couldn't see much "Take off your sweater and shoes" he said turning a flash light on her which caused her to place her hand over her face. The head injury left her sensitive to light._

_"What?" She asked him slightly groggy_

_"Take them off" Boyd repeated_

_"No, it's freezing out" Andy told him wrapping her arms around herself that's when Boyd took out the club again_

_"Please for once in your life make something easy on yourself" Boyd said coolly and she sighed slowly removing her sweater leaving her a thin tank-top "Shoes too"_  
_"Ok" she muttered easily kicking them off and watched as Boyd collected the items_

_"For what it's worth I didn't want this to happen" Boyd told her seriously "I thought at some point you and I would learn to get along but you made that impossible for me- you get that right?"_  
_"Yea" she muttered not having the energy to argue_  
_"You would have been a hell of a cop" Boyd said in a professional tone_

_"You used to be" Andy told him sadly_

_"Well your fate is in the hands of your friends now" Boyd told her walking towards the stolen squad car then stopped and turned to face Andy one last time "Oh and if you happen to get out of here by some small miracle you might want to ask yourself how I got into your apartment" Andy just stared at him_

_"Please don't leave me here" she pleaded, the cold air was already too much_

_"Sorry" he shrugged getting into his car. With whatever strength she had she rushed over to the driver's side that he had gotten in and started slamming on the window_

_"Don't leave me here!" she screamed and continued to bang but it was as if he didn't hear her at all and just drove off_

Andy let the tears fall freely from her eyes, she couldn't control even if she tried. Her eyes started to feel heavy but they shot open when she heard sounds from a distance, she could swear it was her name. She peered from behind the tree and saw lights too- probably flashlights- lots of them. She sighed with relief and tried to let out a scream

"Help" She mustered with as much energy as she could but it still came out like a whisper. "No, no" She said to herself shaking her head "You are not dying tonight" she told her self trying to stand up. "Come on McNally" she encouraged herself using the tree to try to stand up. As soon as she stood up the lights and voices were gone

"No, no, no" She whispered looking around, had she imagined it? "Please! I'm over here!" she yelled with a bit more force. She started to take small steps but she was still freezing and had no shoes, she could only imagine how bloody her feet where. "Help!" she said with an even stronger voice that's when she saw a light flash directly at her and again used her hand to cover her face

"McNally?" she heard the familiar voice

"Sam?" she asked lowering her hand slightly to try and get a view that when the light came rushing towards her

"Yea it's me" He said taking her head into his hands looking at her horrifying appearance  
"Cold" She said in a shivering voice, as she did Sam removed his own jacket and placed it around her

"I got her" Sam said into his walkie "Have EMS meet us at the check point" he said into the walkie

"I can't walk" She started to say but before she could finish Sam swooped her up into his own arms and carried her as fast he could to the check point they had set up

"You're going to be ok" Sam assured her  
"I'm tired" was all she could let out

"No, no stay awake" Sam warned her "I need you awake"  
"I can't-" she started to doze off

"Hey, hey" he said in a loud voice which caused her to jerk her head up

"It was Boyd" she told him

"I know, we got him" Sam told her "He's not going to hurt you again"

"Are you ok?" She asked him

"Me?" Sam asked seeing the checkpoint in his sight

"Yea you were hurt" Andy reminded him and he couldn't help but snort out a laugh "Don't laugh at me" she warned weakly

"Sorry McNally" he told her still with a smirk "But you're lying hear in my arms very hurt and you're worried about me"  
"I'm always worried about you" she said seriously as Sam reached the stretcher the EMS team had already set up. He gently placed Andy down and stepped aside so they could assess the damage

"She's got trauma to both sides of her head" he heard a women say  
"Can you hear me?" another medic asked Andy has flashed a light in her eyes to check her pupils

"Can you tell me your name?" the same man had asked

"What-" Andy started

"We need to move her now- she's hypothermic" the women told the man and watched as they placed Andy in the back of an ambulance

"Wait I'm going" Sam said to them  
"Fine let's go" the man said allowing Sam to jump in the back  
"Sam-" She muttered holding her hand out and he grabbed it as the ambulance took off, speeding a fast rate

"I'm right here sweetheart" Sam assured her

"Boyd is going to kill me" She told him as her eyes started closing

"No he's not" Sam said still not letting go of her hand "I promise you he's not"  
"He was so mean" she said moving her head to the other side

"I know" Sam said tightening his grip, he couldn't wait to get to Boyd again. He knew Andy wasn't dead, he knew she was hurt but he didn't think it would be this bad. "Just try to stay calm"

"Officer McNally listen to your partner" the medic told Andy "We need you in positive spirits"

"I can't" Andy cried out lightly

"It's all over now" Sam assured her placing his free hand at the top of her head but he knew that was an empty promise.

* * *

At the police station Boyd was lying on a cot in his cell when he heard a dry cough catching his attention

"You find the body?" Boyd asked standing up to face Jerry Barber who was standing on the other side of his cell

"Yea we found the body" Jerry told him and Boyd's look stayed the same he wasn't happy or angry just neutral "What I thought you'd be jumping up and down"

"I guess you guys were too late" Boyd said to Jerry

"We weren't" Jerry told him after a moment "Nice trick dumping some of Andy's stuff miles away from where you left her. We almost fell for that"  
"Well I'm sure Swarek didn't" Boyd said with a crooked smile

"No he's actually the one that found her" Jerry informed

"I'm shocked" Boyd let out

"Why Boyd?" Jerry asked him seriously "Why tell us you killed her? Why take her to begin with?"  
"Honestly?" he asked Jerry

"Yea for once I'd like something resembling the truth to come out of your mouth" Jerry shot at him and he nodded

"It was fun" was Boyd's simple response then he headed back to his cot and laid down again "Oh and Jerry" he said stopping Jerry from leaving "When she's up for it, remind McNally about we talked about. She'll know what I'm referring to"

Jerry just stared at the man who he used to consider a friend and then turned around and left him completely


	6. Scars

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews I read all of them and truly appreciate the time you all take out to comment! Sorry for the long wait I've been very busy but I finally got the new chapter up! Please share your thoughts, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Scars**

* * *

Sam was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room looking at his own hands as he was fidgeting. He was avoiding eye contact with the rest of the officers that were there- which were a lot.

"Did anyone get in touch with her dad yet?" Traci asked Oliver

"No Tommy is on a fishing trip with some of his buddies" Oliver informed her "No cell service but we're working on it"

"Good" Traci nodded "She's going to need her family"  
"Well that's why were here right?" Shaw replied with a smile "We're all family" he finished and that's when Jerry walked in

"Hey how's Andy doing?" Jerry questioned Traci and Shaw

"No news yet" Traci told him "What about Boyd? Did he talk anymore?"  
"Oh yea he talked" Jerry snorted "Nothing useful. His reasoning behind this was that he thought this would be fun"  
"What a psychopath" Oliver mumbled "I know I won't feel bad about being seeing him put away"  
"None of us will" Jerry replied then walked over to Sam "Hey buddy how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine" Sam replied coolly "It's Andy I'm worried about"  
"She'll be fine you got her here in time" Jerry told him and Sam shook his head

"You should have seen her" Sam said flashing to the memory "Her hair was just soaked in blood, she was bruised all over her face. Her wrists and ankles were cut from the restraints"  
"We got him" Jerry reminded him

"We didn't get him" Sam told his friend looking at him "He came to us"

"He's going to end up in the same place regardless" Jerry said to him

"She was terrified of him" Sam admitted "I've never seen her like that"  
"It happens to everyone" Jerry countered

"It shouldn't have happened to her" Sam said to him

"You can't be there to protect her 24/7 Sammy" Jerry started- knowing where Sam was going with this "You couldn't have known that this was going to happen"  
"I should have known" Sam shot back "The signs were there. He was baiting me about Andy every time I saw him at guns & gangs. He told me he approached her at the Penny. Andy herself had warned me about Boyd numerous times" he argued more with himself then Jerry "Even before Boyd blew my cover she knew he had it out for her. I should have listened to her instincts"

"I know you Sam so I know arguing how wrong you are right now is going to get me no where so I'm just going to sit here and let you vent" Jerry informed his friend with a slight frown.

* * *

After another hour of almost silence a doctor approached the waiting room

"Andy McNally?" The doctor asked out loud and ever officer there stood up and stared at him

"How is she?" Sam asked the doctor anxiously

"She suffered a severe concussion, she took a couple of nasty blows to both sides of her head. She got some bad cuts and bruising as well. We could tell some of those marks are from restraints and others were just hits" The doctor informed them as each officer listening intently "She's going to be ok, we're going to keep her a few nights because of her head injury. Officer McNally is extremely lucky this could have been a lot worse for her" he finished

"Hey Doc" Sam said pulling the doctor to the side out of earshot from the other officers "Did you uh-" he started but didn't even think he could finish saying the thought out loud "Because of the restraints-" he tried a different but approach but still struggled luckily for him the doctor knew where he was going with this

"Her captor didn't sexually assault her" The doctor told him which instantly eased Sam "We ran a test and Officer McNally also informed us that he did not"  
"She's up?" Sam asked him

"Yes but she's very drowsy from the paid meds" he told Sam "She was also asking for Sam"  
"I'm Sam" Sam said and the doctor nodded

"Great follow me" He said leading Sam into Andy's room

* * *

"Hey" Andy smiled softly as Sam walked over and took her hand and kissed it gently

"How do you feel?" Sam asked her taking a seat but not letting go of her hand

"Like hell" She admitted "But I feel happy to be here with you"

"The doctor said you're ok" Sam told her "You're running out of lives McNally you're going to have to be a lot more careful out there"  
"Ha" Andy snorted clenching her eyes from the pain "How did you find me?"  
"Boyd told us where you were" Sam said to her honestly

"What a guy" Andy smirked

"You don't have to worry about him ever again" Sam assured her "He's done" she just nodded slowly "I'm sorry"  
"For what?" she asked confused

"You were right about him" Sam admitted "I didn't believe you"  
"Don't be ridiculous" Andy argued "I knew he didn't like me but I never imagined this would happen"  
"I should have listened to what you were telling me" Sam said to her and she shook her head

"It's not your fault" Andy told him "It's Boyd's fault and I'm not going to let you take the blame for it"

Before Sam could respond there was a knock at the door and Jerry stepped in with Luke

"Andy" Jerry smiled "I'm glad to see you"  
"I'm glad to be seen" She lightly joked "Hi Luke"  
"Andy" He said with a soft smile and nod

"Luke was real pivotal in finding you" Sam told Andy who smiled  
"Thank you" Andy told him

"It's the job" Luke replied professional "Are you up for questions?"  
"No she's not" Sam argued and Andy slightly rolled her eyes "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"  
"It's fine Sam" Andy told him "I might forget some details by tomorrow, I want to tell them now while it's all still fresh"

"Maybe you should step outside" Luke told Sam "You might not want to hear some of the details" Sam just chuckled at that suggestion

"I'm a big boy Callaghan I can handle it" Sam shot back at him catching his eyes

"It's fine" Andy said to trying to ease the tension then looked at Luke "I want Sam to know"

"Alright so let's start from the beginning" Jerry said pulling out a recorder while Luke took notes

"Gail drove me to my place to pick up some of Sam's things" Andy started

"Why were Sam's things at your place?" Luke questioned and Sam just rolled his eyes "We need all the details Swarek that's it"  
"It's fine" Andy interjected "Sam stays with me a lot and were planning on living together so naturally some of his stuff was with me"  
"Alright" Luke nodded "Continue"  
"When I got there I went into the bedroom and it was dark, all of the sudden the light went on and Boyd was sitting there" Andy said trying to remember

"You didn't notice anything odd coming in? The locks weren't messed with? Windows were all secured?" Jerry questioned  
"No everything seemed fine" Andy shrugged

"Then how did he get in?" Luke asked her

"I have no idea you're going to have to ask him" Andy told him

"Was he ever at your place before?" Luke asked her and this time Sam responded

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked annoyed "Of course he had never been in her apartment"  
"I have to ask these questions" Luke shot at Sam "If you don't like it the door is over there" he said pointing  
"How about you show me to the door-" Sam challenged stepping closer

"That's enough" Jerry warned "Both of you are either going to shut up and let me finish this interview or I'll have you both removed" he threatened both "Andy can you answer the question?" Jerry asked in a much softer tone  
"No he had never been there" Andy told him "I can't remember all the details but I asked if he knew Sam had been hurt and he told me no but I knew he was lying. His response was so sarcastic"  
"Good" Jerry nodded "What happened then"  
"I smelt the booze on him" Andy remembered "He told me he was like my father and I got angry" she said squinting her eyes trying to remember "He grabbed my face and told me if I would shut up I'd be much prettier. He slapped his hand away from me and that's when he got really angry. He fisted the back of my hair so tight and just started to tell me how much he hated me then it went black" she told them "He punched me across the face"  
"Do you remember hearing or seeing Gail?" Jerry asked her giving her a few moments

"Yea" Andy said remembering "Is she ok? I remember her on the floor and Boyd told me it was my fault. Did he kill her?"  
"No, no" Jerry told her quickly "She got a bump on the head she's fine"

"So what's the next thing you remember?" Luke asked moving the interview along

"We were arguing about Gail" Andy said to them then shook her head "I told him he should run and get a head start but he wouldn't leave- I just wanted him to leave" Andy choked out with tears. Sam lightly rubbed her back and took her hand for support "He picked half my body off the floor and kicked me in the face" she remembered which caused Sam to clench her hand slightly "Next thing I knew I was in a trunk"  
"Do you know how long you were in there?" Jerry asked her

"No, I have no idea how long I was knocked out for" She said wiping a tear away "I remember hearing street noises but all I could think about was my wrists" she said looking down at them and holding her one free hand out, while Sam still held the other one. "They were tied so tight I didn't even think they were still there"

"You're doing good" Sam encouraged  
"After a while the car stopped and the trunk opened" Andy told them "He untied me and made me take off some of clothes" she told them then took her free hand and started to bite her nail  
"Andy?" Jerry asked

"I was just really scared you know?" Andy told them slightly embarrassed "I didn't know what he was thinking"

"If you weren't scared then that would have been abnormal" Luke chimed in

"He told me he thought we could have gotten along and didn't want it to come to this" she told them "Then he got in his car and I begged him not to leave me there but he just drove off. It was stupid to beg"

"It was smart" Sam told her sternly "You thought there was still a cop buried inside of him unfortunately there wasn't. You did nothing wrong"  
"That's it?" Jerry asked

"Yea I think so" Andy told him "If I remember something else I'll let you know"  
"Great" Jerry said

"Feel better Andy" Luke said then walked out of the room quickly

"Can I ask you something?" Jerry asked her

"Sure" Andy shrugged

"Boyd told me to remind you of what you two talked about" Jerry told her "Was there a conversation or something he said to you that maybe at the time didn't seem important?"

"Um" Andy started to think back "We talked about Sam a lot but nothing case wise or in specific"

"Alright" Jerry said placing a hand on her shoulder "You did good and if anything pops into your head give me a call ok?"  
"Ok" Andy nodded then Jerry left "You ok?" she asked Sam who was now standing leaning against the wall with his arms folded

"I wish you would stop asking me that" Sam told her "You're the one whose hurt"  
"I'm going to be fine" she reminded him

"You need rest" Sam told her

"I don't want to sleep" she argued "What if I wake up and this was all a dream and I'm still in the woods with Boyd?"

"It's not a dream" Sam told her with a smile and walked over and kissed her forehead

"Are you leaving?" She asked him  
"Yea but I'll be back, I need to stretch my legs a bit and give your friends a chance to see you" he told her with a smirk

"How about you go get that stab wound checked out? I'm sure you snuck out against doctors orders" Andy told him raising an eyebrow

"I don't break rules McNally" Sam winked "I'll be back"  
"Alright" she smiled as she watched Sam leave

* * *

Boyd was sitting on his cot with both hands behind his head just looking up at the ceiling when a voice pulled him from his thoughts

"Hey Boyd" He heard the cheery yet chilling voice of Sam Swarek and instantly sat up and walked over to the bars dividing them

"Sammy" He smiled "You're welcome"  
"And what am I thanking you for?" Sam questioned still with a smile

"For returning our girl back in one piece" Boyd laughed "I thought you'd be grateful"  
"You think I'd be grateful for the beating and torture she endured?" Sam questioned

"Is that how she's spinning this?" Boyd questioned "She's always been over dramatic hasn't she?" he laughed as Sam laughed along but then quickly reached thru the bars and tugged Boyd's head into them and held on

"You think it's funny what you did?" Sam asked with clenched teeth "You find it amusing that you beat up a girl and scared her into thinking you'd kill her? Is that how you get your kicks?!"  
"She's a big tough girl, you've heard her say it a thousand times" Boyd argued

"What was the point in this?" Sam demanded still holding him tight "Why do all this?"  
"She needed to be knocked down a few pegs!" Boyd yelled finally getting out of Sam's tight grasp "She ruined my career! All my friends turned their backs on me! All because some idiotic overeager rookie wanted to make herself look good!"

"She made you look bad because you were bad!" Sam yelled

"You just don't get it" Boyd said running his hands threw his hair "Everyday I spent suspended, everyday I spent at that desk all I could think about was her! She was running around with you happy with her job and now she's not"  
"But she will be" Sam shot back at him  
"Will she? You think she's ever going to be the same after this?" Boyd questioned "I know she's tough but the scars will still be there on her everyday and everyday she can think about what I did to her"  
"Why didn't you just kill her? Why let her go?" Sam questioned  
"I'm not a killer Sam" Boyd told him "This was supposed to be a stupid prank to shake her up it just went to far. I didn't want her dead I wanted her scared"

"I hope it was worth prison" Sam told him "Because I am going to make sure you are sent to prison with all the low lives you pissed off and arrested, enjoy it buddy you deserve it"  
"You think I did this on my own?" Boyd asked him  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam questioned

"How did I get into her apartment?" Boyd asked him "How did I get all of her information? Those are the questions you should be asking"  
"You're telling me you have an accomplice?" Sam questioned surprised and Boyd shrugged

"Of sorts"

"Who is it?" Sam demanded

"Ask Andy" Boyd told him "I'm done with you and I'll make sure to report this incident along with the assault in the parking lot earlier to my attorney- he'll have a field day"

* * *

Sam walked into Andy's hospital room and found her sleeping with Oliver sitting in the chair he himself had occupied earlier

"Hey" Oliver said in a low whisper "She's been out for a while"  
"Good" Sam nodded taking his jacket off as Oliver stood up "Thanks for staying with her"  
"It's what we do right brother?" Oliver said slapping Sam on the shoulder "Left your seat nice and warm"  
"Thanks" Sam said to him  
"You need anything before I go?" he asked his friend  
"Nah" Sam said to him "I'm fine"

"Alright we'll try to just enjoy the fact that she's home, safe and sound" Oliver said to him "it's over"  
"It's not" Sam told him "Boyd told me had an accomplice"  
"You're kidding me right?" Oliver questioned "I wouldn't believe that guy if he told me the sky was blue"  
"It makes sense" Sam told him "He got a key to her place-" Sam started then stopped

"What?" Oliver questioned

"Andy gave her mom a key to the apartment" Sam told him

"And you think she just handed that over to Boyd?" Oliver asked surprised "I thought Andy and her mom got along"  
"They do I just thought-" Sam started then stopped "You know what forget it for now."  
"I'll tell Jerry when I get back to the station, he'll look into it" Oliver assured him "You should get some rest too"  
"Yea, yea I will" Sam said taking a seat then Oliver left

"You really think my mom gave Boyd her key?" Andy questioned opening her eyes  
"How much did you hear?" Sam asked

"Enough" She said fully opening her eyes "Do you?"  
"I don't know Andy we'll worry about that later" Sam assured her

"That's what Boyd mentioned me" Andy said rememering

"What's that?"

"Right before he drove off he told me to ask myself how he got into place" Andy told him looking at him, knowing her mother was a logical subject "You don't think she could have done that to me, do you?"  
"Andy she's your mother" Sam told her "You need to let Jerry and Luke worry about that right now. Your main concer should be getting yourself better"

"Are you still going to live with me?" she asked wanting to change the subject as much as he did

"Yea if you'll still have me" Sam smirked

"I don't know if I can go back to that place" she admitted to him

"It's your home" Sam said brushing a piece of loose her hair out of her face "Don't let anyone take that from you"  
"It's been violated" Andy told him "I don't know how I'm going to walk into my bedroom and not think of him"  
"I don't think you should give Boyd that much power" Sam told her softly "But if you don't want to go back there then we wont" he shrugged

"Just like that?" She asked

"Yea just like that" He nodded confidently "You can stay at my place then we can find a place together"  
"That sounds nice" She told him with a smile "Where could we go?"  
"Darling I'd move into a cardboard box with you if that's what you wanted" Sam smirked

"That might be too small" She teased  
"Give yourself a few days before you make any big decisions alright?" Sam questioned and she nodded  
"I feel bad you're sitting in that chair with a fresh stab wound probably in pain, you should get real rest" Andy told him

"Believe me I am feeling no pain right now" Sam assured her

"You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked with a yawn starting to feel tired  
"I'm not going anywhere" Sam told her with a smile as she closed her eyes


	7. The Past

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm happy you're enjoying the story! Here's a new chapter to make up for the fact it took so long to update. This chapter is kind of a filler but I'm a suspense writer (as I'm sure alot of you have noticed) so this won't last lol Let me know what you think of the new chapter and thanks again for the reviews! :)

* * *

**The Past**

* * *

Andy slowly opened her eyes and was relieved that most of the pain in her head had disappeared overnight. She glanced to the left and saw Sam sleeping in what she assumed to be the most uncomfortable chair she's ever seen

"Sleep well?" He questioned with his eyes still closed

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked as he finally opened his eyes

"You stopped snoring"

"I don't snore" She argued

"Yea you do" he said seriously rising out of his chair and walking towards her giving her a kiss on her forehead "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore but not too much pain" She told him

"Good maybe we can get you out of here soon then" Sam told her rubbing the back of his neck

"If I'm here another night you don't have to stay here" Andy told him seriously

"I'm here as long as you are" Sam argued "I've slept in worse places before"

"I'm fine though, Boyd is locked up" Andy told him

"I know, I know" Sam nodded still unsettled by Boyd claiming to have an accomplice "I would just feel better if I were with you"

"Andy?" they both turned towards the door and watched as Claire McNally entered her room "Oh Andrea" she sighed with tears walking towards her- taking in all of Andy's injuries

"I'm fine mom" Andy told her quickly

"You don't look it" Claire said to her "Why didn't anyone call me last night?" she asked looking at Sam

"We were busy" Sam told her a little more coldly then he should have

"Sam can you give us a minute?" Andy asked Sam

"You sure?" he asked her

"Yea it's fine" Andy nodded then Sam walked towards the door

"I'll be right outside" He promised her then left the room

"What was that about?" Claire asked as she watched Sam leave "I know we didn't get off to the best start but does he think I'm going to hurt you or something?"  
"We think the man who took me had help, someone gave him the keys to my condo" Andy told her and Claire looked confused

"That makes sense" Claire nodded "Any ideas who?"  
"You were the only one with a spare key to my place" Andy informed her, almost feeling guilty of accusing her

"Andy I know I have a lot to make up for" Claire started "But no matter what you are my child I would never, ever knowingly put you in harms way. I would never give some lunatic a key to your condo"

"He was a cop mom" Andy told her "The man who took me"  
"I still wouldn't pass your key off to a stranger Andrea" Claire told her slightly hurt by what she was hearing

"I had to ask-" Andy started

"It's fine" Claire told her cutting her off "I understand we don't know each other well and we have a long way to go but I promise you I didn't give your key to anyone"  
"Where is the key?" Andy asked her biting the bottom of her lip  
"It's at my place in my jewelry box" Claire said to her "I'll bring it back to you if it makes you feel better"  
"I believe you" Andy told her "I'm just shaken up"

"I understand" Claire said with a weak smile

"I'm not going back there anyway" she confided

"You love that place though" Claire argued

"I _loved_ it" Andy corrected "Past tense"

"Don't let one person take away all you worked for" Claire encouraged "That is your home and no one has the right to scare you out of it"

"It's been violated" Andy confided  
"Its your home and your choice" Claire shrugged "But from what little I know about you, you are a strong and independent women and I just can't imagine you running scared. I know your father didn't raise you that way"

"How would you know?" Tommy McNally asked walking into the room  
"Dad" Andy smiled

"Tommy" Claire responded politely

"You ok sweetheart?" Tommy questioned his daughter

"I have a hard head" Andy teased and he smiled

"Always have" he smiled back "Can I have word with you outside?"  
"Sure" Claire smiled "Andy I'm glad you're feeling better"  
"Thanks for coming by" She told her mother then watched both her parents leave

* * *

Sam stood off in the corner and watched Claire and Tommy talk

"You have no right showing up here after all these years" Tommy told her "Andy doesn't need you dropping in"  
"I think she does" Claire argued "Have you seen our daughter?" she asked pointing to the room

"My daughter" Tommy clarified pointing at himself which earned an eye roll from Claire "What happened Claire you a little bored? Thought you'd stop by mess with her emotions then take off when the next guy comes by"  
"It's not like that" Claire argued  
"So what's it like?" Tommy questioned  
"I wanted to be a part of her life and you know that!" Claire yelled "You cut off our contact"  
"You think I would let you bring my daughter around the men and places you would hang out?" Tommy asked her disbelievingly "Over my dead body"  
"You are so selfish" Claire shot back "She was my kid too!"  
"Then why didn't you try harder!" Tommy yelled back that's when Sam came over

"I think we're going to have to keep it down a few notches" he told the bickering pair

"This isn't your business Officer Swarek" Claire said not taking her eyes off of Tommy  
"It's fine Sam" Tommy assured him "Go sit with Andy for a bit we'll keep it down"  
"Will do" Sam said with a shrug then headed back into Andy's room

* * *

"How's that going?" Andy questioned and he smirked  
"I can see why their marriage didn't last" Sam teased

"They're both really stubborn" Andy told him

"Thank god you avoided those genes" Sam replied sarcastically

"Ha ha" she retorted "So my mom thinks I shouldn't move"

"Oh yea?" Sam questioned pouring her a cup of water "Drink it" He said handing it to her

"Maybe she's right?" she more or less asked him and he smiled

"I told you the same thing last night" Sam smirked

"She worded her response differently" Andy shrugged innocently

"How about when you get out of here we'll both go back to the condo and you can decide then what you want to do?" he asked her "It's your decision to make"  
"Not anymore it's ours" she reminded him "Maybe we could start clean and find a new place together"  
"As long as I have a fridge to put my beer, a TV to watch hockey and bed to sleep in I'm happy" Sam admitted "Where the place is or how big or small or whether the walls are white or blue doesn't faze me in the least"

"That's good" Andy nodded "So if I decided to paint the entire apartment hot pink that would be ok?"

"I trust your designing skills" he shrugged "I'd also be happy wherever you're happy" with that said Tommy McNally entered the room again

"Sorry about that" he smiled sheepishly  
"It's fine, where's Claire?" Andy asked him  
"She had to go back to work" He told her and Andy nodded "Sammy why don't you get out of here and take a shower or something? From what I understand you shouldn't even be on your feet"  
"It's a flesh wound" Sam assured Tommy who gave him a half a smile  
"Get out of here for bit, collect your thoughts. I need some time with my little girl" Tommy told him and he nodded

"Alright" Sam said and turned to Andy "I'll be back later"  
"I know" She smiled as Sam gave her a quick kiss on the lips then walked towards Tommy and shook his hand

"Nice seeing you Tommy" Sam said

"Like wise Sam" Tommy said as Sam left "So how are you really feeling?" he asked turning his attention back towards his daughter

"Slight headache" she shrugged "Nothing much"  
"I'm sorry this happened to you" he told his daughter sadly taking a seat at the edge of her bed "I'm even sorrier I wasn't here"  
"It's really not a big deal" Andy said brushing off his concern "I'm fine, it could have been a lot worse"

"Boyd huh?" Tommy said to himself

"You knew him well?" Andy questioned

"I knew him when he was a rookie" he told her "He was arrogant"  
"That's one word to describe him" Andy muttered

"It's ok if you're scared" Tommy told his daughter "It's not ok to let him win"

"I know that" Andy admitted "I'm still in shock"

"It would be unusual if you weren't" Tommy said with a warm smile "I see Sam has been keeping you company"  
"Please don't ask me about my dating life" Andy snorted

"What? I can't be curious" Tommy shrugged "If you two are going to live together it must be serious"  
"How did you know that?"

"I might have overheard at the door" Tommy told her innocently

"I love him" she admitted "He bought me home"  
"I know he did"

* * *

Sam walked towards the door of Andy's apartment and ripped the police tape off and unlocked the door and let himself in. He looked around and took in the sight of her condo. The living room and kitchen were undisturbed but he knew once he entered the bedroom it would tell a different story. There was blood on the floor, a broken lamp- signs of a struggle. He cringed at his own imagination of what Andy was feeling the other night, _pain & fear_. He picked up the lamp and threw it in the garbage and decided to not wait for the crime scene clean up and just clean the place himself. He didn't want Andy to run away from the place she worked so hard to make a home.

_"So what do you think of the place?" Andy asked Sam who was enjoying his time in her condo_

"_I told you I liked it when I was undercover" Sam told her and she rolled her eyes_

"_Yea that was before I put all the stuff in it" Andy reminded him_

"_I still like it" Sam said briefly looking around  
"I got something for you" Andy said with a smile waving him into the bedroom_

"_I already like it" He replied a little to giddy_

"_Not that perv" Andy snorted as Sam followed her into the bedroom and pointed to the dresser_

"_You bought me a dresser?" Sam questioned_

"_No a draw" She said opening the empty the draw "It's for you" Sam couldn't help but smirk _

"_That's very thoughtful" _

"_I'm a very thoughtful person" she replied with a smile_

"_How did you know when you got back we would be ok and I would even want a draw here?" he questioned raising an eyebrow_

"_I had faith in us" She told him seriously "And then I figured if you didn't want it some other lucky guy would be more then happy to put his black t-shirts and jeans into my draw" she teased _

"_I don't wear just black t-shirts" Sam told her seriously_

"_Mostly" She argued with a smile _

"_Well at least you had a back-up plan" He smirked "I love the draw thank you"_

"Earth to Sammy" he heard pulling him from his memory

"Oliver" Sam said turning to see his friend standing behind him "What are you doing here?"  
"We all decided we would help clean up the mess" he shrugged "We all wanted to do something to help"  
"That's nice" Sam said with a nod "Where is everyone?"  
"On there way" Oliver told him "How is Andy?"  
"She's in really good spirits" Sam told him "Her parents stopped by"  
"Oh" Oliver said waiting for Sam to continue

"What?" he asked

"Well you said parents, so her mom was there right?" Oliver questioned  
"She told Andy she still had the key and never gave it to anyone" Sam told him

"You believe her?"

"I think Andy does" Sam said to him

"You didn't ask her?"

"Andy and I don't really see eye to eye about her mom" Sam shrugged "I didn't want to start an argument while she's still recuperating"

"Nice play" Shaw nodded "What do you think though?"  
"She sounded convincing" he told him

"You eavesdropped?"

"Overheard" Sam said with a shrug

"So we're back to square one on an accomplice huh?" Shaw questioned

"If there even is one" Sam argued "Boyd is glorified liar and a good one at that"

"If he's hiding something Jerry and Luke will find it" Oliver assured him "I don't think they've even napped for five minutes since this all went down. Which brings to my next piece of news"  
"I'm listening" Sam said to him folding his arms

"Boyd is making some accusations against you" Shaw told him and Sam smiled  
"What kind of accusations?" Sam questioned

"You roughed him up last night? Not to mention the punch to the face you gave him when he turned himself in"  
"He fell on ice I was just helping up" Sam replied innocently "And last night he walked into the bars"

"Hey you know I've got your back brother and I'll back up anything you say" Shaw told him seriously "But maybe it's best you stay clear of him until this settles"  
"I have no reason to see or speak to Boyd ever again" Sam assured his friend

* * *

At the hospital Andy was a reading a magazine Traci had left for and was waiting for her father to return with real coffee. As she skimmed the pages she was startled to see an unfamiliar face looking down at her, she didn't even hear him come in

"Can I help you?" Andy asked trying to mask her nerves

"Andy McNally right?" the older man questioned

"Yea that's me" She said with a fake smile "And you are?"  
"Oh sorry" he replied sheepishly then extended his hand

"I'm Tony Jacks" he said as Andy reluctantly shook his hand

"Ok" she said in the same uneasy tone

"Your mother didn't tell you about me" he stated more then questioned then laughed to himself "Well this is embarrassing"  
"You're a friend of my mothers?" She asked

"Friend, boyfriend" he replied and Andy started to feel at ease

"I'm sorry she never mentioned you before" Andy said with a smile

"She told me you were in here and she was worried about you" Tony told her then held out the flowers he had "These are for you"  
"Thank you" Andy replied "How long have you been with my mother?"  
"About four years" Tony informed her

"Oh so you moved back with her as well" Andy said with a nod looking at the beautiful flowers

"Yea something like that, I'm not sure if I'm staying or not yet. Not sure this is really my scene" Tony said to her

"It takes some getting used to" she shrugged that's when Sam walked in

"Hey Andy and strange man I've never seen before" Sam said sarcastically walking into the room

"Sam this is my mom's boyfriend" Andy told him "Tony this is my boyfriend Sam"

"Nice to meet you" Tony said eagerly shaking his hand "Anyway I won't keep you I just wanted to wish you well"  
"Thank you for stopping by" Andy told him

"You too" he said and then with a quick wave left the room

"Where's your dad?" he asked her

"He went for coffee" she told him "Why?"  
"I was just slightly alarmed to a strange man in your room with that's all" he shrugged

"Not everyone is out to hurt me you know" Andy informed him

"I know" Sam told her "But it doesn't hurt to be cautious"

"He's a friend of my mom's" Andy reminded him "He wouldn't hurt me"  
"You're too trusting for your own good" Sam told her and she smiled

"Well good thing I have you to protect me from all the unsavory people I may trust" she smirked

"Yes it is" he nodded "Have you seen the doctor?"  
"Yea I should be released tomorrow morning" she told him happily

"Good I'm sick of hospitals now" He muttered taking his familiar seat running his hands over his face

"You really-" she started then stopped by the appearance of a familiar face in the room

"Am I interrupting?" Gail questioned

"No" Sam said quickly standing up "I think I'm going to cut your father off and steal a coffee from him"  
"Ok just don't steal mine" she warned

"What's your's is mine, right?" he teased "Glad to see you up and about Peck" he told her

"You too sir" She told him then watched him leave

"Gail how are you feeling?" she questioned

"I'm fine" she told her stepping closer "Just a bump"

"Good" Andy nodded "I wanted to apologize"  
"You wanted to apologize?" she questioned slightly annoyed "That's what I'm here for"

"You don't owe me-" She started

"I was there with you that night I should have went in with you" Gail said cutting her off "Or maybe if I was more alert I would have noticed something was off"

"It's not your fault" Andy told her "He was waiting for you to come in, you didn't stand a chance"  
"I still feel bad" She said taking a seat at the edge of her bed

"So do I" Andy admitted "You wouldn't have been hurt if I didn't insist on going back to my place- look we could each come up with reasons on how it's the other ones fault but the truth is all of this was Boyd's doing"

"You're right" Gail agreed "Let's just agree to disagree and each blame ourselves" she teased lightly

"Deal" Andy smirked

"How are you feeling?" Gail asked

"I'm sick of people asking that" she admitted "But physically I'm fine"

"What about mentally?" she questioned Andy

"That might take a little more time" Andy told her "Right now I feel safe in the hospital but tomorrow- I'm not sure"

"Well Sam's glued to your side so I don't think you have to worry about thing" Gail smirked

"Yea he's been a little overprotective since this happened" Andy agreed

"Since this happened? Where have you been the last three years?" Gail questioned seriously "He's been 'a littler overprotective' since the day you two met"

"No he hasn't" Andy said with a slight shake of her head

"Yea right" Gail snorted "I don't know if you're messing with me or you're just really that naïve. He's been crazy about you since the day you tackled him"

"I don't if crazy would be the word to describe how he felt about me that day but I see your point" Andy told her "Same with Nick huh?"  
"Nick and I?" Gail questioned

"I'm not stupid Gail" Andy reminded her "You too have some sort of history together"

"We were engaged" Gail admitted for the first causing Andy to gasp

"What?" she asked stunned

"You said you could tell" Gail said annoyed

"I thought a one night stand or a couple of dates but not an engagement!" Andy shouted "That's insane"  
"You're the only one who knows so if word spreads I know who I have to thank" Gail warned before continuing the story to Andy

* * *

Outside the room Tommy approached and stopped when he saw Sam outside

"She's in there with Peck" Sam informed him

"Here got you one too, assumed you'd be back by the time I got back" Tommy said handing him a cup

"Thanks" Sam said accepting the cup "How's she doing?"  
"Too strong for her own good" Tommy told him "I'm glad you're the one looking out for her"

"I'm sorry I couldn't find her sooner" Sam told him

"You were stabbed yourself" Tommy reminded him "The fact that you even went out there as injured as you were proved how much you care for my daughter"

"When I got back there was a man in there" Sam started, wanting to change the subject "A friend of Claire's"

"Really" Tommy said "He have a name?"  
"Tony something" Sam shrugged "Didn't catch the last name, said he was a boyfriend"  
"You ran a background check on Claire right?" Tommy questioned "Andy told me"  
"I did it for her own good" Sam defended

"I'm not arguing with ya" Tommy told him quickly "Claire is a good women for the most part but has a bad habit of taking to people who she feels she can help"

"I guess social work was good career choice then" Sam said taking a sip of his coffee

"It's not just kids, Claire would hang around the worst type of people thinking that she could change them" Tommy informed him "They had a tendency to bring her down as well, take advantage of her good intentions. She never saw the problem or danger with it"  
"Sounds like someone I know" Sam remarked

"She was worse then Andy Sam" Tommy warned "She just never saw what was right in front of her face sometimes. I know you all are looking into how Boyd got into her place, start with Claire and I don't mean her personally. Find out what stray she took in with her this time"

"I'll let Jerry and Callaghan know" Sam said taking out his phone  
"Callaghan huh?" Tommy asked with a laugh "That must be comfortable"

"Oh yea we're one big happy family" Sam remarked sarcastically as Tommy headed back into the room and Sam waited outside to make the call to Jerry.


	8. The Key

**A/N: As usual as huge thank you for those of you reviewing! I enjoy reading all of your comments. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Key**

* * *

Jerry Barber was standing on the front porch of Claire McNally's newly rented home waiting for someone to answer the day. It was a cold morning in Toronto and he was very unsure as to why he was there. He received a call from Sam encouraging him into looking into Claire and her friends. It just didn't feel right to him. Jerry had worked with not just Andy but Tommy as well. But still he had to go with the facts: Boyd came into Andy's home without a problem. No broken lock, no busted windows- someone had to have given him a key.

"Can I help you?" Claire asked Detective Barber

"Hi Mrs. McNally?" He questioned

"Yes" she said with a nod "You work with my daughter don't you?"  
"Yes I do actually" he confirmed and she stepped aside and let him in

"Is Andy alright?" she asked with concern

"Yea last I heard she was getting released" Jerry told her looking around the small and empty home

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" she asked

"No I won't be long" he gave her a smile

"This is about the key right?" she asked with a knowing smile  
"Yes it is" Jerry told her bluntly

"I have it right upstairs" Claire told him "I'll show it to you if you'd like"  
"That would be great" Jerry told her "I know this is uncomfortable for you-"  
"It's alright Detective I got the vibe from officer Swarek I'd be getting a visit. He doesn't think much of me" She told him with a smirk as she waved him to follow her upstairs

"Officer Swarek is a complicated guy" Jerry defended "But I can tell you he only has your daughters best interests at heart"  
"I can see that" Claire told him as they entered her room "I'm sure he's a good man and probably a friend of yours"

"He is" Jerry confirmed and she gave him a warm smirk "But he's also a great cop"

"Well once I show you this key maybe you can put in a good word for me with him" Claire teased lightly pulling out her jewelry box

"Will do" Jerry smirked as she looked through the box, his smile turned to concern when she frantically started to sift threw the box "It's not there?"

"It has to be" Claire said frustrated "I put it in here right after her party"

"Did anyone else know you had the key?" Jerry questioned "Anyone staying with you perhaps?"  
"My friend is staying with me and he knew I had a key but not where I kept it and he also wouldn't have a reason to take it" Claire informed him

"Tony Jacks?" Jerry questioned

"How did you know that?" she asked surprised

"He went to see Andy at the hospital last night" Jerry told her

"Oh" Claire stated unsurely

"Does that surprise you?" he asked her

"Well no" Claire said standing up "He has been wanting to meet Andy for some time and I mentioned she was in the hospital"  
"But he didn't mention seeing her?" Jerry asked "He also told her he was your boyfriend"  
"Ex" Claire smiled "We're great friends but nothing romantic anymore"  
"Could he have been upset with you about that? Maybe wanted more then just friendship?" Jerry questioned

"Tony has a heart of gold" Claire told him defensively "He wouldn't hurt another person in this world especially my own daughter"  
"Ok" Jerry said with a nod pulling out a card "I still want to speak to him, give him my card I have my cell on the back"

"I'll let him know" Claire told him "And I'll also call you when I find that key"  
"Please do" Jerry told her then walked down the steps and left the home all together

* * *

Andy and Sam were in the elevator heading up to her apartment it was a silent ride up as Andy fidgeted with her hands

"You ok?" Sam asked her and she smiled  
"Fine, I'm fine" She said with a wave "It's just nerves" Sam just smiled at her "It's all clean right? There's no blood on my floor?"  
"No blood, no broken lamps" Sam confirmed to her "Your friends cleaned it up for you"  
"That was nice of them" Andy said to him as the elevator doors opened to her floor and they both stepped off and headed to the door

"Oh" he said grabbing her keys from her "I had the locks changed yesterday" he said handing her a new set

"Thank you" She said slightly at ease "I didn't even think of that"

"It's what I'm here for" Sam shrugged as she unlocked the door and saw the apartment was all lit up and her friends were waiting inside

"There she is!" Oliver shouted pointing to the door

"Andy!" Izzy Shaw shouted running towards her and giving her a hug "I'm so glad you're ok"  
"Thank you" she said hugging her back then smiled "What's going on?"  
"We wanted to see you" Chris Diaz smiled

"We also didn't want you to be alone" Traci added walking over and giving her friend a warm hug "We thought the place could use a little cheering up"  
"This is great" Andy said with a smile. She was genuinely happy to see everyone there; it made her fears of coming home wash away

"I hope you don't mind" Sam whispered into her ear "They wanted to do something for you"  
"It's great" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "This is exactly what I needed"

"Hey Andy" Dov said walking over and pulling her into a hug, with that Andy made her rounds to everyone there which included Nick, Noelle, Gail, Jerry and even Zoe Shaw. As Andy chatted away with Zoe, Sam pulled Jerry aside

"Did you speak to Claire?" Sam questioned in a low tone

"Yea" He said taking a sip of his drink "She couldn't produce the key"

"Shocking" Sam muttered  
"She seemed genuine" Jerry told him "I asked her about Tony, told me he was an ex but basically a saint"  
"You run a check on him?" Sam asked

"Of course" Jerry told him "All we've got so far is he has a couple of unpaid parking tickets but Luke is digging deeper"  
"Luke is still working this huh?" Sam asked his friend

"Andy meant something to him once" Jerry reminded him "He knows his place though"

"Does he?" Sam asked then walked away while Jerry flashed to the conversation he had just had with Luke Callaghan earlier in the day

_"The only thing I could get on Tony Jacks was two unpaid parking tickets" Luke said handing Jerry a file "I've got a couple of other people looking into him"_

_"Thanks" Jerry said with a nod "You know if this case is too personal for you, you don't have to work it"_

_"I started this" Luke reminded him_  
_"I know and we couldn't have gone this far without you" Jerry started "But you don't find it a little awkward that you're a homicide detective working a none-homicide case that involves your ex-fiancée?"_

_"I know Andy has moved on" Luke told him "From what I've heard she's extremely happy with Sam and I'm not here to mess this up for her. I want her to be happy but I also want her to be safe. I can't forget the two years we were together because she has a new boyfriend. I want to do this for her- I owe it to her"_

_"I'm not sure how pleased Sam will be about it" Jerry muttered_

_"Sam is a possessive guy I know that- he was possessive of Andy when I was engaged to her but he's also a smart guy who wants good people working this to end this so they can both move on" Luke told him "If Andy doesn't want me working this then I'll stop but until then I'm not leaving"_  
_"Alright" Jerry shrugged "The more help the better" he said then looked at his watch "Are you coming to Andy's? It's a surprise welcome home thing"_  
_"That might be pushing it" Luke smirked "I'll stay and work on the Tony Jacks lead"_

_"Great, you'll call if you find anything?" Jerry questioned_

_"Yea you know it" Luke told him and Jerry left_

* * *

Later that night Sam and Andy lay in bed and he was out like a light. He hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks Andy thought to herself. She couldn't seem to close her eyes though. Lying on her back she just stared absently at the ceiling taking in the last few days. The fear of Sam being hurt, the visit from Oliver notifying her of Sam's injury, the anger towards Boyd, her conversation with Gail in the squad car, her conversation with Boyd in her room, her long ride in the trunk of the car, her fear in the woods. It was very overwhelming and she just couldn't shut her mind off. She quietly got out of her bed and grabbed a piece of paper and left on the pillow next to Sam. She then grabbed his car keys and the new apartment keys and quietly opened the door and left.

* * *

The 15 division was relatively quiet. Chris Diaz was on desk duty and glance up at the D's office and saw Luke still working; he was making calls and going through old files. He was stunned when he saw Andy walk towards him.

"Andy what are you doing here?" he asked her standing up immediately

"I need a favor" she told him with pleading eyes

"Where's Sam?" he asked nervously. Chris already knew if Andy was asking a favor of him Sam probably wasn't aware of it

"He's home" Andy told him waving off his question "I need to see Boyd"  
"No Andy- no way" Chris told her seriously  
"Please" she pleaded "I know he's still here, I know he hasn't been transferred yet"  
"It's a bad idea" Chris told her "If you want Best is in his office ask him"  
"You know he'll tell me no" Andy told him  
"Look I shouldn't even be telling you this" Chris said in a low voice "But Boyd is making a lot of noise about mistreatment from other officers. No one with close ties to you is even allowed to look in his direction- Best gave strict orders"  
"I have a right to see the man that took me from my home" Andy argued "I have a right to finally look him in the eye and show him that he didn't break me, I need closure"

"No way" Chris said folding his arms

"I'll take you" they both turned at the sound of Luke Callaghan standing behind them

"Luke-" Andy started "You will?" she asked with a desperate smile

"You're right he owes you" Luke told her with a shrug "But let me be the one to do it. I can deal with Frank's wrath, Diaz on the other hand can't"  
"Hey" Chris shot back

"Let's go" Andy said to him and he led her towards the cell

"Don't get too close to the bars Andy" Luke told her and she nodded "Also don't let him get to you, he has this way of getting under peoples skin"  
"Got it" Andy told him as they reached the a cell door

"Open up" Luke said to the guard and the main gate opened "He's the last cell on the right"  
"Thank you Luke" she told him with a sincere smile

"You have ten minutes" Luke told her "Then I'm coming down to get you, got it?"  
"Got it" she nodded then headed towards Boyd's cell. She found him sleeping comfortably "It must be nice" she said loud enough to wake him, Boyd slowly picked his head up and looked up at Andy- he couldn't hold back his laugh

"Andy McNally as I live in breath" he smiled "You look good"  
"No thanks to you" She said crossing her arms "Sleep well?"  
"Like a baby" Boyd told her confidently quickly getting up from his cot "What about you?"

"Same" she lied and he knew it

"I doubt that" he said leaning against the bars  
"You miss that much you had to rush and visit me the first chance you got?" he questioned "I wish I could say the feeling is mutual"  
"How does it feel knowing you're going to jail because of me?" she asked him sternly

"Satisfying" Boyd told her bluntly "If I had to go to jail for any reason you being the reason is totally worth it"

"I wanted to show you that you didn't break me" Andy told him "You didn't scare me off and you didn't kill me"  
"I know I didn't kill you or I'd be facing a heavier sentence" He smirked "But I'm glad you're alive I didn't want to kill you I told you that"

"Could have fooled me" she shot back him

"If I wanted you dead you would have never made it out of your apartment" Boyd told her seriously "I didn't intend on taking you or hurting you that night it all just blew up out of proportion"  
"I don't believe you" Andy told him

"I don't care" Boyd said in a mocking tone

"Who gave you a key to my place?" She asked him and smirked

"Still haven't figured that out huh?" he questioned "Maybe I'll work out a deal with the DA give up the accomplice for a lighter sentence"  
"You're not getting a deal" Andy warned

"I already am, after my physical mistreatment I received here? I deserve to walk with time served" he replied casually

"What about my mistreatment!" She yelled startling him

"What about it?" he asked coolly

"I hate you" she said in a low tone

"Feeling is mutual sweetheart" he smirked

"Don't call me that" she shook her head

"Get out of here McNally" Boyd said turning and walking back to his cot "I'm sick of you now- more then ever"

"You don't get to shut me out after what you did!" she yelled then felt a hand on her shoulder

"Time's up Andy" Luke said startling her

"Get her out of here Callaghan" Boyd said annoyed "I'm sick of her face"  
"I swear-" she started but Luke dragged her away from the cell and back to the main gate

"I warned you about letting him get to you" Luke said as the gate opened and they walked out of the holding area

"He didn't get to me" Andy argued as they walked back into the main lobby

"Go home Andy get some rest and start to put this behind you" Luke encouraged

"I can't not until I get all the answers" she told him and he gave her a weak smile  
"Let us worry about that" he told her "You're a victim in this not a cop"  
"No I'm a cop who was a victim" she corrected "I can't turn off my instincts"

"I'll get you your answers I promise" Luke said placing a gentle hand on her arm "Do you need a ride?"  
"No I have Sam's truck" she told him pulling out the keys

"Alright I'll call you with any updates" he said to her

"Thanks Luke, for everything" she told him giving him a genuine smile

"Don't thank me yet" he said then walked back into his office

* * *

Heading out to the parking lot she wasn't all that surprised to Sam leaning against his truck with his arms folded

"Hey" she said nervously "How did you find me?"  
"Well your note said you were going for a walk but you took my truck" Sam told her "And I'm also a cop it wasn't hard to figure out"  
"Yea I guess" she said handing him the keys "How did you get here?"  
"I walked" he told her

"I was going to walk" she said leaning on the spot of the truck next to him "Thought it would be quicker to just drive"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her

"I wanted to do this on my own" she confided "I had to"  
"Do you feel better?" he asked her

"Nope" she said with a frown "I didn't get what I was looking for"  
"Which was?" he questioned

"An apology would have been nice" she muttered "An answer as to who helped him get to my place would have also eased my mind"  
"Boyd isn't a good person" Sam reminded her "You didn't really think he would tell you did you?"  
"No I didn't. I just wanted to see him without being afraid" Andy said looking at him "I didn't want his last memory of me to be me pleading for him to help me"

"You won Andy" Sam reminded her "You fought hard and you didn't let him win, that is going to be his last memory of you"

"Are you mad?" she asked

"You're a grown women Andy" Sam started "You're also stubborn as hell and I knew all this before I signed up to be with you. I'm not mad just wish you would have let me gone with you"  
"You're not allowed to see Boyd from what I'm hearing" Andy teased "You beat him up?" she asked nudging his arm with her own

"Not to the extent I would have liked to" He said honestly "But I got a few good ones in"

"Good" She smiled "He deserves worse"  
"Well I'm sure he'll got worse in prison" he told her confidently

"He wants to work out a deal with the DA" she started quickly catching Sam's attention

"What kind of deal?" he asked slightly nervously

"He'll give up his accomplice for a lighter sentence" she told him "Will they do that?"  
"No they want" Sam said to her "He assaulted two cops, kidnapped one and also leaked vital information in an undercover sting which lead to yet another cop being injured. No DA in the world would cut him deal"  
"What if they do?" she asked

"They won't" he told her seriously "Jerry and Callaghan will find the accomplice and won't need him at all"  
"Easier said then done" She muttered

"They're already making headway" Sam assured her "It's only a matter of time"

* * *

Claire McNally was sitting on her couch anxiously awaiting the return of Tony. She looked at her clock above her fireplace and saw it was ten after two. She had been sitting there since Jerry Barber left. A few minutes later Tony entered the house.

"Hey" he smiled "What are you doing up?"  
"What where you doing?" she shot back

"Claire-" he started

"You went to see Andy?" She asked him

"Yea I know I should have told you" He said removing his jacket "But I knew what you were going to say"  
"Why did you go see her?" she asked him

"I wanted to wish her well" he shrugged "You were very upset"

"Of course I was upset" she told him with anger "My only child was abducted and tortured"  
"I know" he replied sadly "I care about you and I just wanted to see for myself that she was alright"  
"Are you sure it wasn't guilt?" she questioned  
"What?" He asked surprised

"They key I told you Andy gave me is missing" Claire said standing up "You were the only one who knew about it"  
"So?" he asked her confused

"Did you give her key to that Detective who took her?" she asked

"What? Of course not!" Tony yelled back "How could you ask me that?"

"Did you tell anyone about the key?" she questioned

"Why would I-" he started

"Did you tell your deadbeat brother about the key to my daughters condo?" she asked cutting him off

"My brother isn't a deadbeat" Tony defended  
"Yes he is" Claire told him standing her ground "He's a gambling junkie!"  
"Shut up!" he yelled grabbing Claire's arms but she quickly pulled away

"And you've been drinking" she said disgusted "I lived with one drunk before and I won't do it again"  
"Why are you doing this to me!" he yelled

"I know I didn't give that key to anyone" she told him coldly "And the cops think I did and they know you live here with me. They want to speak to you" she said handing him Jerry's card

"Did you tell them about Steve?" He asked slightly hurt

"No I didn't tell them about Steve that's your job" she told him "But if you don't I will"  
"What is there to tell?" he asked "He's changed"

"Your brother will do anything to keep his habit going" Claire told him with tears "All the stuff he stole from my home- our home! I can't believe you are trying to defend him to me"  
"He kicked his habit" Tony reminded her and she shook her head

"No he hasn't Tony and you know it" Claire told him "And if you unleashed that animal on my daughter-"  
"What would he even get out of giving this guy the key to her place?" Tony asked her

"I don't know maybe money from the man who took her?" Claire asked "Or maybe he went in there and stole some jewelry as well it will only be a matter of time before she notices"

"He didn't do this" Tony told her sternly

"Prove it" Claire said walking towards her stairs "I want you out by morning" she finished then headed up the stairs


	9. Strangers

**A/N: As usual I appreciate all the reviews and really enjoy reading them. Thanks to everyone for taking a minute to do it! Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Strangers**

* * *

Sam had finally got Andy to go home and get some sleep. He lied next to her and watched her until he saw her eyes grow heavy and close then came the snoring which insured Sam that Andy was in-deed asleep. Andy was a big girl and didn't need to be controlled; if she wanted to see Boyd it was her right. He just wished she had mentioned it so he could have helped weighed the pros and cons instead of jumping feet first. But that's part of the reason he fell in love with her to begin with. He looked at the alarm next to the bed and saw it was after three and decided he needed shut eye as well. About twenty minutes into a deep a sleep Sam was woken up by movement on Andy's side of the bed.

"Andy?" he asked tiredly and saw she was sitting up with sweat pouring down her face

"I'm fine" she said with a smile "Go back to sleep"  
"You don't look fine" he said to her

"It was a bad dream that's all" Andy assured him lying back down  
"What was it about?" he questioned and she shrugged

"I can't really remember" she told him and he decided to let it go

"Well if you do remember you can tell me about it ok?" Sam told her and she smiled

"I know" She said trying to get comfortable "Sorry for waking you"  
"It's fine" he mumbled then placed his arm around her so her back was to his chest "You're safe with me" he whispered into her ear. Andy couldn't help but smile and tried again to sleep.

* * *

At the station Jerry watched as Luke entered the D's office

"What was that about?" he asked referring to seeing Luke getting his ear chewed off by Frank Best

"I let Andy in to see Boyd" Luke confided take a seat across from Jerry

"Sure that was a good idea?" he questioned

"Andy thought it was" Luke countered and Jerry smirked

"I'd like to think I know Andy fairly well by now. We've worked together for three years she dates my best friend, I'm marrying her best friend and out of all this time I've never known for one of Andy's 'good ideas' to actually be good" Jerry told him "Don't get me wrong McNally is all heart and she means well but sometimes she doesn't really consider all the repercussions of her actions"  
"She's a big girl Jerry" Luke reminded him folding his arms "She had a right to tell him off"  
"She was also still in shock and wanted answers" Jerry shot back "You don't have to be McNally's best friend to see that she sees the good everyone and believes what everyone says to her. It's not a bad quality it's just rare and can be dangerous"

"I stand by my decision" Luke told him firmly and Jerry gave him a nod a few minutes later Dov walked into their office

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a Tony Jacks here to see Detective Barber" he told them

"Great send him in" Jerry told him anxiously and a few moments later Tony Jacks walked in, clearly nervous

"Mr. Jacks" Jerry said shaking his hand "I'm Detective Barber and over there is Detective Callaghan"

"Claire told me you wanted to speak with me?" Tony asked taking a seat opposite of Jerry

"Yea I did" Jerry started "I know you're aware that Claire's daughter was assaulted a few nights ago" Tony just nodded slowly "The man who did this to her he got into her apartment using a spare key. Claire McNally is the only other person with a spare key to her daughters condo"

"She lost the key" Tony told them

"So Claire informed me but she seemed surprised that it was missing, it's not something she would have misplaced" Jerry told him "Did you know Claire had a key to Andy's place?"  
"Yes I did" Tony told them honestly "And I know were you're going with this but I'm not sure what you think I got of handing that key off to some lunatic"  
"Maybe you were tricked into it" Jerry eased in "He was a Detective maybe he told you he was a friend of Andy's"  
"I still wouldn't do that" Tony argued

"Maybe you needed money" Luke added folding his arms leaning back in his chair "We're all in debt today"  
"Tell me about" Jerry said playing good cop while Luke was clearly taking the bad cop lead by his tone and body language "I'm getting married in a few months and it is pricey" he smirked

"I wouldn't do that" Tony told them again "I don't need money I have a good job and more importantly I have morals and I would never willingly let Claire's daughter get hurt"

"What about a family member?" Luke questioned "You do have family right?"  
"She told you about my brother?" Tony asked Luke who just nodded. The truth was Claire never mentioned Tony's brother to either Luke or Jerry

"My brother has a past with the law" Tony told them quietly "He's not proud of it"  
"Name?" Jerry questioned  
"Steve, Steve Jacks" he told them

"What kind of past does he have?" Luke asked but Tony looked hesitant to talk about it

"Look you could either tell us or we'll dig up files on him and you know how a police report is pretty much one sided" Jerry encouraged

"He got in trouble with loan sharks a few years back" Tony shrugged "He got roughed up real bad too"  
"And" Luke egged on "That can't be it"  
"He was into drugs as well. He ran out of money to feed his gambling and drug habit. I helped him out a few times but that was it. I couldn't afford it anymore" He told them "Claire noticed some of her jewelry missing from the house and other expensive items. She blamed Steve"

"Did you blame Steve?" Jerry asked him

"I honestly don't know" Tony told them honestly "But he's come along way and has changed. He doesn't do drugs or gamble anymore"  
"They all say that" Luke said to him

"I need to get going" Tony said standing up "Sorry I couldn't be of more help"  
"You were a big help Mr. Jacks" Jerry said with a smile then Tony left

"I'm going to get his file" Luke said picking up the phone

* * *

A few hours later Sam and Andy were going through some boxes Sam bought over

"Are you really keeping this?" she asked pulling out a lamp

"Yes I've had that lamp since the academy" Sam told her as he sorted through his own box of clothing

"It's not very attractive" She noted looking at it from different angles

"Are you kidding me?" he asked annoyed "It's extremely attractive"

"I believe in the hospital you said I can decorate anyway I want" Andy pointed out  
"That I did" Sam said to her "But I never said I wouldn't add to it, this lamp is going to look great right here" he said taking the lamp and putting on an end table by the couch

"Right there? It's going to be the first thing everyone sees when they walk in" Andy told him

"That's the point McNally" he said seriously

"Fine its just as much your place as it is mine now" Andy surrendered

"I agree" he said in a satisfactory tone then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Andy said walking to the door

"Are you even going to threw the peep hole-" he started but she ignored him and just swung the door open

"No one is going to knock on the door if they plan on attacking me" she smirked revealing Jerry on the other side

"Some intruders knock" Jerry argued walking in "To see if the intended victim is home"  
"Right" Andy muttered

"Hey Sam" Jerry said walking towards him then stopped "Oh my god you still have this ugly lamp?"  
"See Jerry thinks it's ugly too" Andy smirked closing the door

"Jerry's just jealous of the lamp always has been, always will be" Sam told her firmly and Jerry snickered a laugh

"Right" he said then turned to Andy "I have something to show you"

"What is it?" she asked walking towards him and Sam

"Do you know this man?" He said showing her a mug shot

"Is he the accomplice?" Andy questioned looking at the photo  
"Not sure yet still trying to track him down" Jerry told her as Sam took the picture from him and examined it "His name is Steve Jacks, brother of your mothers boyfriend Tony"  
"I've met him" Sam said still studying the picture

"Really where?" Andy asked

"Here in the building" he told her "Probably a month ago"

_Sam had just started his undercover sting and was sneaking into the condo to pick up some things. He made sure to come at a time he knew Andy was working because he didn't want her to see him. He thought it would be easier the first few days to stay away from her and let her settle into things without him around. That's when a guy sitting in the lobby caught his attention_

_"Hey man you got a few bucks?" he asked Sam who just looked at him_

_"No" Sam told him "You know it's illegal to be doing this on private property_

_"How do you know I don't live here?" Steve Jacks questioned Sam_

_"If you lived in here you wouldn't be asking for money" Sam shot back "Get out of here" he told him then headed towards the elevator_  
_"Or what you'll call the cops?" he asked him which caused Sam to stop and turn at him_

_"Maybe" he smirked "Will see if you're still here when I get back down"_

"That was it?" Jerry asked him

"That was it" Sam confirmed

"So we can place him in the lobby I'll contact security see if there are cameras" Jerry told them "What about you? You ever see him here?"  
"Not here" Andy told him "But I have seen him before"

"Where did you see him?" Jerry questioned

"At the new bar the lounge" Andy told him "It was one of the first nights Sam went back under. Traci & Gail took me out for a girls night"  
"I remember that" Jerry said with a nod "I had to pick you all up"

"Yea" she said flashing to the memory

_Andy, Traci & Gail were sitting at a small round table enjoying their drinks_

_"Thanks for doing this guys" Andy said to them_

_"No problem it beats watching you mope around" Gail said with a shrug_

_"And it's long overdue" Traci added giving Gail a glare_

_"Yea this might be one of our last ladies nights as single un-wed women" Gail smirked at Gail_

_"I'm still going to have ladies night ok" Traci told her with a laugh_

_"Speaking of" Gail started taking a sip of her drink "When are you and Swarek getting hitched" she said causing Andy to choke on her drink_

_"Not for a very long time" Andy told them seriously_

_"Right" Traci teased_

_"They probably wouldn't even have a wedding, just elope" Gail said to Traci as if Andy was sitting there_

_"They might already be married and keeping it a secret" Traci said looking at Gail_

_"Yea they are really secretive" Gail agreed and Andy stood up_

_"I'm getting a refill" Andy said and the girls laughed_

_"We're just teasing" Traci said still smiling_

_"Yea very funny" she replied sarcastically "Anyone else need another one?"_  
_"Not yet" Gail said and Traci shook her head no_

_Andy walked over to the bar and ordered another beer while waiting someone tapped her arm_

_"Do I know you?" Steve asked her_

_"I don't think so" She said politely_

_"Are you sure you look very, very familiar" he said eyeing her up and down making her slightly uncomfortable_

_"I'm pretty sure" she said handing the bartender money_

_"Do you live in that condo complex around the corner?" he asked her still with wandering eyes_

_"Yea maybe that's where you know me from" she said grabbing her drink and then turned to leave when he lightly grabbed her arm_

_"I'll see you around then" he said with a smile that ran chills up and down her spine_

"You didn't find that alarming?" Jerry questioned her

"No" Andy defended "Men say really creepy things sometime"  
"Creepier then that?" Jerry asked amused

"Sometimes, you guys have no idea what it's like to be a women walking down the street at night ok?" she told them seriously

"Alright, alright" Jerry said to her "That was it though? Never saw him again?"  
"Not that I noticed no" Andy told him when her phone went off "It's my dad" she said looking at the caller ID

"Go ahead take it" Jerry encouraged and she walked into the bedroom

"What's his rap sheet?" Sam asked Jerry with Andy now out of earshot

"A lot of petty theft and a few assaults" Jerry told him "He was also accused in a rape a few years back but the witness backed out last minute"  
"Perfect" Sam muttered running his hands over his face "This guy was following her around for a while. He was in this apartment"  
"You think he was here?" Jerry questioned

"He had access to the key didn't he?" Sam asked him "We know he was in the apartment building. And he started coming around when I went under. Boyd must of kept him posted"

"Oliver and Epstein are checking out his old hang outs, Collins and Diaz are checking in with former friends and old residencies" Jerry told him "We're going to have his picture all over the city. He won't be able to hide for long"

"He was the one taking those photos and feeding information right back to Boyd" Sam told him and Jerry nodded

"I know how you feel about his buddy ok? I do because if it were Traci I know what I would do" Jerry assured him

"Did you see the photos he took of her?" Sam asked "He could have been in this apartment with her-"  
"Don't let your mind run wild ok?" Jerry said to his best friend "I'm on this"  
"You better find him before I do" Sam warned then Andy came out towards them

"So what's plan?" she questioned the duo

"The plan is for you two to finish unpacking this stuff and start thinking of a way to 'accidentally' break that lamp and I am going to go back to work" Jerry smiled trying to lighten the mood

"Thanks brother" Sam said shaking his hand

"I'll walk you out" Andy said walking him towards the door "I feel terrible Jerry you should be planning your wedding right now not searching for some stalker"

"Hey we're family McNally" Jerry told her seriously "And there's nothing to plan with the wedding except for plane tickets" he said with a wink "Do me a favor though look through some of your jewelry or other expensive items see if anything is missing alright?"  
"Sure" She said with a nod then closed the door as Jerry left "You ok?" she asked noticing his body language was tense

"No" He said not looking up from the boxes he was unpacking

"You didn't know Sam" Andy told him knowing exactly what he was thinking "No one did, we're still not sure he's our guy"  
"I spoke to him Andy" he said looking up at her "If I had radioed in and had him removed this entire situation could have been averted"

"Boyd would have found another way" she told him "And keep in mind he isn't the one that hurt me that was Boyd"  
"He let it happen" Sam told her seriously "I let it happen"  
"Sam-" Andy was stunned by his comment

"No Andy I need you to listen to me" Sam told her "I'm a cop it's my job to pick up signs I should have realized my cover was blown when I walked into that warehouse, I should have picked up on the fact that a strange man was lurking around your condo building-"  
"Enough Sam!" Andy yelled "You're a cop not a psychic and this man was following me around while you weren't even here. You had a chance meeting with him once, who knows how many times we were in the same place at the same time. You're a good cop and an amazing boyfriend and honestly I feel safe when I'm with you and that's all that matters to me"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he told her taking in her words

"You're my boyfriend not my bodyguard" she reminded him "It's not your job to protect me"

"I'd still like to" he said with a smirk

"I'm a handful in that department" she teased

"So I've noticed" he said to her then she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips then pulled away "Where are you going?"  
"Jerry wants me to see if anything is missing, jewelry- stuff like that" she said heading into her room

"You're not really a jewelry type of girl" Sam noted

"I know that's why I wouldn't notice if something was missing right away" She told him "I have some stuff my dad gave me when I was younger, a few things from Luke-"  
"A few things from Luke?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"The breakup was real sudden I didn't get a chance to give it all back" she shrugged looking through her jewelry box

"Right" Sam said with a nod earning a glare from Andy

"Can you at least be nice to him he's working really hard on this" She encouraged

"I am being nice" He told her folding his arms leaning in the doorway "Doesn't mean I have to like him"  
"What did he ever do to you personally?" she asked him

"He hurt you" Sam told her seriously "That was personal for me"  
"You really are a lot sweeter then you let on" she said with a smirk still looking through her stuff

"Anything missing?" he asked her

"Yea actually" she said a little disappointed "A bracelet Luke gave me, a necklace from my dad and a rind my grandmother gave me. That was a family heirloom" she said slamming the box closed

"We'll find it" Sam said to her watching her from the doorway

"Yea he probably traded it for drugs" Andy sighed shaking her head slightly "I never wore it because I didn't want to loose it"

"It's just a piece of jewelry Andy, it doesn't define your family" he told her speaking reasonably "And I'm sure your grandmother would rather you have lost the ring then your life"  
"Why do you have to be sensible when I'm trying to vent?" She asked slightly annoyed

"I'm a sensible guy" he shrugged "Why don't you call Jerry and tell him about the stuff alright?"

"Yea ok" She said getting off the bed

* * *

Tony Jacks headed into a bar that made the alpine inn look like a five star restaurant. His younger brother was a regular here. He looked around and found him slumped over the bar

"Stevie" he said shaking his shoulder to wake him up

"What?" he mumbled looking up and smiled "Hey its my big brother" he slurred "what are you doing?"  
"What are you doing?" Tony demanded "You told me you cleaned up your act"

"I did" he said then laughed "For a few weeks"  
"The key I gave you" Tony said to him in a low voice

"What key?" he asked mocking his brothers low speaking tone

"The one to Claire's daughters house" Tony reminded him "I need it back"  
"Don't have it" he said to him

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Tony asked annoyed "Claire knows it's missing so do the cops"  
"The cops?" he asked with a laugh "They work in the stolen key business now?"  
"Her daughter is a cop" Tony told him

"I know this" he said with a slow nod "Pretty little thing too"

"Where is it Steve?" Tony asked again

"I sold it" he told him

"You sold it?" Tony asked surprised "To who?"  
"I don't know some cop saw me leaving her place after I picked up some things put me in cuffs and told me he'd let me go if I handed him the key" Steve said to him honestly. Steve had no loyalty to Boyd

"You said he paid you for it" Tony reminded him and Steve shook his head

"No I meant to say he paid me later" Steve corrected still slurring his words

"For what?"

"To watch the girl, know her routine, take some pictures" Steve shrugged taking a swig of his beer

"That cop kidnapped her and nearly killed her" Tony told him and Steve looked at her  
"Did he mess up her face?" Steve asked seriously "She has a pretty face"  
"This is serious!" Tony shouted slamming his fist onto the bar "The cops are looking for you"  
"What for?" he asked "I looked, I didn't touch"

"You broke into her home, you gave her key to a mad man. You can be charged with aiding in an abduction" Tony told him seriously

"I didn't aid in that" Steve said with a wave of his hand

"How could you do this to me? Do this to Claire?" Tony asked

"I didn't do anything" Steve said angrily looking at his brother "I could have don't a lot to that girl but out of respect for you and you only I didn't. You're welcome" he spat then took another long sip of his beer

"She almost died" Tony said to him "She was hurt bad"  
"You said she's alive so I'm sure she's fine" Steve said absently "How about I go over to her place and personally apologize" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Stay away from her Steve" Tony warned "And get the hell out of town before the cops come for you"

"Yea I'll get right on that" Steve said with a smirk as Tony stood up and stormed out of the bar

"Tony made at ya again?" the bartender asked Steve with a laugh

"You know him" Steve said with a smirk "He worries too much"  
"Fighting over a girl?" he asked

"Something like that" He said with a shrug

"Pretty?" the bartender asked raising his eyebrow

"Very" Steve said fondly remembering Andy "Haven't seen her in a while"  
"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked Steve

"The right time" he told him with a smile "I haven't given up on her yet"

* * *

At the station Boyd was sitting in the interrogation room when Jerry walked in

"We know who it is" Jerry said sitting across from him throwing the mug shot of Steve Jacks on the table  
"It really took you guys this long to figure it out?" Boyd asked seriously

"You're not upset we got your buddy?" Jerry asked him

"He's not my buddy" Boyd said with a laugh "He's a low life who I paid less then a hundred dollars to help me out. Talk about desperate. And I also don't think you got him yet"

"Why's that?" Jerry questioned

"He's a tough guy to track down" Boyd told him "No real family ties, no home or job. Not a lot of paperwork to follow"  
"How did you meet up with him?" Jerry asked him  
"We had meet up spots" Boyd told him

"Where?" Jerry asked and Boyd laughed

"Yea I'll get right back to you on that" Boyd smirked

"It doesn't matter if we get him or not which we will" Jerry started "You're the one who's in trouble, you're the one facing serious jail time not him"

"Ok" Boyd said leaning across the table to look Jerry in the eye "Do you want to know why I didn't kill Andy that night?"  
"You're a coward" Jerry said to him "You don't need to tell me that I already know it"  
"No" Boyd said slowly "Because I knew this guy" he said pointing at the picture of Steve Jacks "Would do it for me"  
"You paid him to kill Andy?" Jerry asked surprised

"Nope" Boyd said "But I arrested a lot of guys like Steve Jacks Jerry, I see the look in his eyes. He took a real shinning to our favorite girl. If I know him as well as I think I do he'll be showing his face again real soon. Probably to see her"

"He's approached Andy before but never touched her" Jerry pointed out

"I told him not to" Boyd told him "I was also paying him not to. And with how public you've made me arrest he knows he's not getting paid anymore"

"You're trying to scare me into thinking he's some crazy killer now?" Jerry asked with a laugh "That you actually protected Andy from him?"  
"Believe what you want" Boyd shrugged "But if I were you I would talk to Rebecca Richards"

"Whose that?" he asked writing the name down

"That's Steve's ex" Boyd informed him "I spoke to her while I was working with him. And believe me you wont think he's such a harmless little loser after that conversation"  
"Why are you doing this?" Jerry asked

"I don't care what this guy does McNally. But I was still a cop once and I know what he could do to other people" Boyd told him "And that's my one gift to you"  
"Going away gift" Jerry smirked "You're being transferred to central booking my friend. And don't worry I wouldn't want you to get lonely in there so you'll be in the general population. I'm sure you'll recognize some of your old friends from your days as a cop"

"Well played" Boyd smirked "I wonder how long I'll last"

"Not long I'm sure" Jerry said mocking his smirk and waved the officers in "Get him out of my precinct"


	10. Boiling Points

A/N: I'm so thrilled you all are enjoying the story! And I soooo do appreciate the reviews you all are leaving, it's nice to know people are enjoying the story! Here's the next one...let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Boiling Points**

* * *

Jerry was at a coffee shop located on the other side of the city to meet with Rebecca Richards. When he had called her and identified himself as a cop she hung up. But that didn't stop Jerry, he called and called and left messages promising she wasn't in trouble and needed to speak to her off the record- no one would know about it. Rebecca was half an hour late but Jerry waited patiently and when he saw a women enter with dark sunglasses (it was after nine at night) and baseball cap he knew she had arrived.

"Detective Barber?" she asked in a low raspy voice and he nodded

"Miss. Richards" he said with a smile standing up until she took her seats  
"How do I know this isn't official? That you're not tricking me into giving some sort of a statement?" she questioned

"I can't force you to do anything Miss. Richards" He promised her "But Steve Jacks could be a real threat to a fellow officer and I need to know what to expect"

"A female officer?" she asked and he nodded "She's in trouble then. Any kind of attention from Steve is bad"

"That's what I've been told" Jerry noted "You can take your glasses off you know"  
"I can't" she said to him fidgeting with her fingers "Listen Steve can be a real good man at times but when he's in a bad place then it gets ugly"  
"How ugly?" Jerry questioned and she removed her glasses and Jerry couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Her right eye looked almost completely burned off

"He's dangerous Detective" She told him "I met him once at a bar and he was persistent but I thought it was kind of cute at the time. We dated when he was clean but then it got bad. He started betting on games had no way to pay the loan sharks then came the drugs and alcohol and he became violent"

"He did that to you" Jerry said with a subtle nod

"Yea I was cooking dinner and I mouthed off to him" she said shaking her head at the memory "So part of my face met the burner of the stove"  
"Why didn't you press charges?" he questioned  
"I was ashamed, I was scared and I was on my own" she admitted "I don't know where he hangs out or who he hangs out with. It took me a long time to find a place he wouldn't be able to track me down at. And this is one of the few visible scars I have a lot more"

"Why don't you let me help you" Jerry encouraged "I'll get you somewhere safer, I'll bring him in if you give statement"  
"No!" she shouted "I put this all behind me and I'm not digging it back up. I came here today to try and help this cop out I don't want anyone to go through what I did. No one deserves it" she said standing up "I'd appreciate it if you didn't contact me again, the more I leave my house the more likely he has to find me"

"I understand" Jerry said with a nod then took out his card and gave it to her "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me"  
"You know I thought he stopped looking for me because he gave up" she said to him placing her glasses on "I guess he stopped because he found a new victim" then left Jerry with his thoughts in the coffee shop

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up and quietly slipped out of bed not wanting to wake Andy. She finally had a night where she was able to sleep all the way through. He poured himself a cop of coffee and looked out the window and saw a patrol car sitting outside the building. Even from this distance he could tell it was Dov and Chris.

"This is crazy" Chris said out loud "Andy just got over this Boyd thing now this? It's not fair"  
"What happened with Boyd isn't going to happen again" Dov reminded him "That's why we're here"

"Did you read this description of the guy?" Chris asked holding up the description and background information on Steve Jacks that Jerry handed every member of the division

"Several times" Dov replied professionally taking a sip of coffee

"He can do some serious damage" Chris noted "Andy is going-"  
"Andy isn't our friend here" Dov told him "She's a victim and potential target that's how we have to look at this. I can't let it get personal"  
"But it is personal, this is Andy" Chris reminded but before Dov could reply he heard a knock at his window and there was Sam with an amused look on his face. Chris reluctantly rolled down his window

"Hey guys" he said with a big sarcastic smile

"Officer Swarek" Dov replied professional "Can we help you?" and Sam laughed

"Yea you can tell me what you two are doing here"

"We came to see Andy" Chris replied nervously causing Sam to squint at him

"So you two were in your car waiting for what then?" he questioned

"We thought it was too early" Dov added starting to get nervous

"Charade is up" Sam said with a laugh "Tell me what you're doing here or I'll call the station and ask myself"  
"It's nothing to concern yourself with" Dov assured Sam "Detective Barber and Callaghan just wanted us to keep an eye on the building"  
"From who? Steve Jacks?" He questioned them

"Or anyone else" Chris added with a shrug

"What aren't you two telling me?" he asked them and they both looked at each other

_After receiving their orders from Detective Barber, Jerry pulled Chris and Dov aside _

_"Do me a favor stay out of sight when you get to Officer McNally's" Jerry told them "We don't want to alarm her or Sam for that matter" _

_"Shouldn't they know the severity of this situation?" Chris asked confused and Jerry gave him half a smile _

_"Of course and they will but they've had a rough couple of days and they need some rest" Jerry said to them _

_"You also don't want Officer Swarek running around the streets looking for this guy" Dov added and Jerry nodded _

_"Exactly" He told them "And we really don't know if he's targeting Andy he hasn't made any contact we're taking the words of a criminal and a scared ex-girlfriend. So when I have more to report to them I will fill both of them in. Until then stay out of sight and please don't tip off Sam"_

"It's really nothing" Dov said with a wave of his hand and Sam just nodded walking away from the window pulling out his phone

"Who is he calling?" Chris asked looking Dov

"No idea" he said trying to listen

"Yea Jerry" Sam said into the phone and Chris and Dov both sighed knowing they blew it "Why do you have twiddle-dee and twiddle dumb parked outside Andy's condo?"

"We're finished" Chris muttered to Dov who just nodded "I told you we should have parked further back"

"And how would we have seen anyone entering the building?" Dov asked him

"Jerry said you two could hit the road" Sam said to them

"Ok" Chris said with a nod "What else did- uh Detective Barber tell you?"

"That would really be none of your business Diaz now would it?" Sam questioned sarcastically

* * *

Sam walked back into the condo and found Andy standing by the window when he came in

"Was that Chris and Dov?" she asked turning to face him

"Yea" Sam said to her closing the door

"What were they doing here?" she questioned  
"I have no idea but we'll find out soon" Sam told her taking his coffee "Jerry is going to fill us in"  
"It's about this Steve guy isn't it?" she asked him and Sam shrugged

"Could be a number of different things" Sam told her coolly "Let's not jump the gun until we know for sure"

"I just want to get back to work" Andy admitted plopping on the couch "I'm so sick of being home"

"You've only been home for a few days" Sam pointed out to her "You can't go back until the doctor gives you the ok"

"I feel ok" She told him "No more headaches, my injuries are barely visible- I'm ready"

"Give it a few more days" He encouraged "You don't want to rush back into work and realize your not a 100 percent you could get hurt again" he said taking a seat next to her

"How are you feeling?" she asked pointing to his bandaged stomach

"I'm tough as nails McNally" he smirked "I would have been back to work yesterday"

"Oh but you feel the need to stay home and baby-sit me instead?" she asked

"No I felt the need to take the opportunity to spend some more time with you, move some of my stuff in. Get settled" He shrugged "Are you sick of me already?"

"No" she said with a giggle "Far from it actually. I'm afraid I'm going to get too spoiled spending all this time with you. I'll never want to go back to work"

"Soon enough" He smiled "But for right now enjoy the peace and quiet" that's when there was a knock at the door

"See what I mean" Sam teased standing up walking towards the door to reveal Luke Callaghan

"Hey buddy" Sam remarked overly friendly

"Sam" he nodded politely "Jerry was tied up so I'm here to fill you both in on the investigation" he already realized this was a bad idea and flashed to the conversation he had with Jerry and Oliver earlier

_"Hey Oliver" Jerry said jogging towards him "I'm meeting with a CI who might information on Steve Jacks"_

_"That's great you need me to come with you?" Shaw questioned _

_"No but I do need you-" he started when his phone went off "It's Sam" _

_"Uh-oh" Oliver said seriously he knew it wouldn't take him long to discover the security detail _

_"Sammy what's up buddy?" Jerry questioned "It's just a precaution….yea a few developments…of course I was going to fill you in…give me half an hour I'll tell you both personally" _

_"Diaz and Epstein got busted huh?" Oliver questioned _

_"Yea and now Sam wants some answers" Jerry said shaking his head_

"_Hey you need he would figure it out eventually" _

"_Yea I was just hopping to have more to go on first" Jerry muttered running his hands over his face "Hey do you think you could swing by their place and fill them in?" he asked and Oliver just laughed _

"_Are you asking me if I want to be the one to tell Sam his girlfriend is probably being hunted by an abusive drug addict that's been following her around for months?" he asked still laughing "No" he replied loosing his smile "I also don't want to be the one that has to scare Andy"  
"Sam listens to you" Jerry encouraged "If you tell him to back off-"  
"-he'll ignore me and do whatever he wants" Oliver finished "Ask Nash to do it"  
"I'm keeping her as far away from this as possible" Jerry admitted _

"_I'll do it" Luke said coming up from behind them _

"_Yea Sam-no offense- already doesn't like Callaghan let him be the barrier of bad news" Oliver encouraged _

"_It's not a problem I can handle Swarek" Luke told them _

"_Alright" Jerry nodded _

"Come right on in then" Sam said gesturing for him to come in "Honey Luke is here" he replied in the same sarcastic tone

"Hi Luke" Andy said politely and they all took a seat

"I'm going to make this short and blunt" Luke started "Jerry spoke to Boyd before he was transferred he admitted that Steve Jacks was the one following Andy for him"  
"We already knew this" Sam added earning a glare from Andy

"He also told us he felt Steve Jacks took a liking to Andy and implied he would be interested in introducing himself to her" Luke told them

"So?" Andy asked "Let him approach me, use me as bait and then we'll catch him. No harm no foul"

"It's not that simple Andy" Luke told her "We can't find him and his track record with women in particular isn't stellar"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked

"He means he's some women beating rapist" Sam said in a serious tone looking at Luke "That is what you mean, right?"  
"Yea among other things" Luke told them and Sam sucked in a breath

"This is just Boyd's word" Andy reminded both of them "It means nothing. All he has done is lie"

"Jerry contacted a former girlfriend of Steve Jacks as well" he informed them "She's in hiding but spoke to Jerry could she also feels he stopped pursuing her because he has to be pursuing someone else"

"Was he violent with her?" Andy asked him

"That's what she claims yes" Luke told her "Half her face was burnt"  
"Oh my god" Andy muttered

"The best thing you two could do is stay out of sight for a while" Luke told them

"He's after Andy not me" Sam told him

"You really want to run around the streets and antagonize this man?" Luke questioned "Never mind I already know the answer to that"  
"The more people on this the better" Sam told him

"And while you're out running around like a loose cannon whose going to be watching Andy?" Luke questioned "You trust her life with uniforms"  
"I can take care of myself" Andy told him but then turned to Sam "But if he was watching me he knows you, he might hurt you to"

"I'm not worried about myself" Sam told her

"Well the department is" Luke told them "Both of you. Best wants you both out of sight until we can look into this more"  
"What if you never catch him?" Andy asked "Am I supposed to stay in hiding forever? I'm not doing that"

"You don't have a choice" Luke shot back at her "Just for once do what you're told and stay out of it"

"Calm down" Sam warned Luke in a very low tone then turned to Andy "He's right Andy give it a couple of days at least if nothing comes out of it we'll take it from there"

"This is ridiculous" She said standing up and storming into her room leaving Sam and Luke in the living room

"You feel better now?" Sam questioned "Is this what Jerry asked you to do? Scare her into thinking she can never leave this apartment again?"

"I didn't want to scare her but she's a big girl Sam, she's not made of china and more importantly she's a cop and has to know the facts" Luke argued standing up and Sam followed in suite

"Maybe if you would have taken a better approach instead of shouting out orders she would have taken the news better" Sam shot at him

"I was engaged to her I know how to talk to her" Luke said with the low blow causing Sam to smirk

"Yea and look how that worked out for you" he reminded Luke

"You saw the pictures he took of Andy" Luke told him "He's been in her bedroom he's probably taken some of her more personal things she hasn't even noticed. He's a sexual predator Sam. We need to all be on the same page here"  
"What photos?" Andy questioned walking out of her bedroom

"Andy-" Luke started

"What photos Sam?" she asked turning her attention towards him

"In Boyd's car we found a file on you. In the file was your basic information and surveillance photos" He told her honestly  
"What kind of photos?" She asked more directly

"Photos of you inside here cooking, cleaning-" Sam started

"Getting changed" Luke added earning a death glare from Sam "Coming out of the shower"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked both of them  
"I was going to" Sam told her "But up until last night we assumed it was Boyd who took the photos"

"This is my case" Andy reminded them "You can't keep this kind of stuff from me. I don't need to be protected I need to be kept in the loop! I hate the fact that everyone is being so nice to me and walking on eggshells around me, I feel like I'm suffocating" she told them

"Andy-" Sam started

"Don't" she said pulling away from him and stormed back into her room slamming the door

"She had to-" Luke started but Sam quickly punched him square in the jaw "One hit, that's all you get" he told Sam rubbing his jaw

"You deserve a lot more" Sam said to him "What where you thinking!"  
"She had to know!" Luke yelled back

"How about with a little subtlety and finesse?" Sam shot at him "I get that you two have a past and you're probably not happy that she's with me now but don't take that out on her. Not now, not with what she has going on"

"I'm treating Andy as I would any other victim" Luke informed and Sam rolled his eyes at the comment

"No you're not. I've seen you with victims" Sam reminded him "It's like you're deliberately trying to hurt and scare her and I for the life of me can't understand why. I mean you were the one that cheated on her right?"

"Is that what she told you?" Luke asked him

"She didn't have to" Sam said annoyed "Everyone with half a brain knew what was going on with you and Jo and they knew you were wrong. They just didn't have the stones to say anything to you"  
"I guess you didn't either" Luke said to him

"It wasn't my place" Sam admitted "I also knew starting something with you would hurt Andy and unlike you I look out for her best interests"  
"That's all I've been doing" Luke told him firmly

"Yea? That's what this was just now?" Sam asked with a laugh folding his arms

"Don't blame me because Andy called you out on keeping things from her. At least when I was with her I didn't shield her from anything, I was never afraid she wasn't strong enough to handle it" Luke told him

"It's not that I'm afraid she can't handle it or defend herself because I know she can" Sam said taking a step closer to him "I just don't want her to half to"  
"And she won't" Luke told him "We'll get him before he gets to her" he said as he walked towards the door

"You better get to him before I do" Sam warned and Luke didn't even turn around he just kept walking

"Did you mean that?" Andy asked stepping out of her room

"Are the walls like paper in here or something?" he asked her as she stepped closer to him

"You really think I'm strong enough to defend myself? You're not keeping me locked up like some weak damsel in distress?" she asked sadly

"Andy I wouldn't be your partner if I didn't think you could hold your own" Sam told her honestly "I also recall the first time I met you that you were tackling me. I've believed in you since your first day on the job"

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She asked herself annoyed and he smiled and pulled her into his arms

"Because I'm very attractive" He said seriously causing her to laugh

"Don't make me laugh" She warned holding onto him

"I love your laugh" he said to her "And I love you" he said for the first time and she pulled away far enough to look him in the eye "I do and unfortunately it's that reason I have the insane need to want to protect you. Not just physically but emotionally as well. I warned you that I was messy and I've made mistakes and I'll probably do it again. I should have told you about the photos"  
"I love you" she said pulling him into a long deep kiss

"If I knew you were going to kiss me like that I would have said it a long time ago" Sam said pulling away slightly  
"Say it again" Andy demanded with a laugh

"I love you" he said with a smile as Andy pulled him into another kiss and they stumbled towards the bedroom

* * *

Luke walked into the station to be greeted by Shaw

"Oh buddy" Shaw said examining his jaw "This is why I didn't want to be the one to tell him"  
"Yea I'm starting to think you should have went instead" Luke him annoyed and that's when Jerry strolled in

"CI was a bust" Jerry told the duo then noticed Luke's jaw as well  
"So was Jerry's jaw" Oliver chimed in earning a laugh from a Jerry and a glare from Luke. "Sorry it was too perfect"

"Sammy hit you?" Jerry questioned looking at the forming bruise

"We need to find this guy" Luke told them tying to take the attention away from his jaw "I don't know how long Sam and Andy are going to sit tight"

"We're working on it" Jerry told him

"Boyd may be our only chance at finding him" Luke said to them earning a groan from Oliver "I don't like it either but he's the only one we know for sure who has had contact with him recently"  
"What about the brother?" Shaw questioned "Can't we get him on aiding and abiding a felon?"

"He's not talking" Jerry told him

"Oh and you two feel we'll have better luck getting Boyd to talk?" Shaw asked sarcastically

"We'll over him better treatment in jail" Luke told him "Private cell, protection"  
"So he can sit cozy in prison after everything he has done?" Shaw asked stunned "He turned his back on his brothers"  
"I know that" Luke told him "But it could be our best shot and Andy's safety is top priority"  
"I bet he's had this planned all along" Jerry told Luke "He knew we'd come back asking questions"  
"Give it a few days" Oliver recommended "Just a few and if nothing pans out then we reward the traitor"  
"Andy might not have a few days" Luke told him

* * *

Steve Jacks was parked outside Claire McNally's house. He was watching his brother load up his car. He could see the sadness in his only brother's face. He had finally realized his brother was paying the price for his mistakes. Steve got out of the car and approached his brother

"Tony!" He shouted jogging towards him

"Are you crazy!" Tony shouted back "Claire is inside"  
"I don't care" Steve said to him "I'm sorry I never wanted you to get hurt"  
"It's a little to late for that brother" Tony muttered in disgust "The cops are looking all over for you"  
"I know" He said to him "If you could just sit up a meet with Claire's daughter- what's her name again? Andy something-"  
"You damn well know her name is Andy" Tony spat at him and Steve smiled

"You're right I do know that" he said still smiling "Tell her you want to meet her for coffee without her boyfriend and I'll go in your place" Tony laughed at the idea

"So you could what?" he questioned his younger brother

"Apologize" Steve told him seriously "I don't want her to think I knew she was going to get hurt"  
"That's what you would do?" he asked with a laugh "You wouldn't slap her around like you did Reb-"  
"Don't say her name" Steve warned and Tony just shook his head and got in his car "Where are you going?"  
"I don't know" Tony told him "But wherever it is I know you won't find me. You've gone too far and I'm not going to let you keep destroying my life"

"Why is she blaming you for this?" Steve asked him

"Why wouldn't she?" Tony asked back then speed down the street leaving Steve looking lost. With all the shouting Claire McNally stepped out of her house

"Tony-" she started

"He's gone" Steve turned around to face her "And you did that"  
"Steve I'm calling the police" She said rushing into her house but Steve ran in after her grabbing the phone from her hands and slamming the door shut

"Why did you push him away like that!" Steve shouted at her

"You did this!" Claire yelled "You hurt my daughter!"

"No I didn't" Steve said slowly "That cop did!"

"Just get out of here now" Claire demanded "Leave town before the cops get you and I know they will."  
"I'm not going anywhere" Steve told her as he shoved her on the couch "I like it here in this house actually"  
"You can't stay here" Claire told him

"Make me leave" Steve tempted


	11. I Hardly Knew You

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Here's the next one, enjoy :)**

* * *

**I hardly knew you**

* * *

Tony Jacks was nervously waiting at the front desk at the 15 Division

"Can I help you?" asked an officer

"Yea I need to speak to Detective Barber" he told her.

"I'm sorry Detective Barber is out for the rest of the day" she said with a smile "Is there another detective you would like to see?"  
"He was working a case, looking for my brother" Tony informed her

"Who is your brother sir?" she questioned

"Steve Jacks" he told her which caused her to look up immediately

"Do you have information on his whereabouts?" she questioned

"Yea I think I do" he said surely

"Hold on one second" she said standing up and leaving the desk, a few minutes later she came back and buzzed him through the door "Go right up the stairs to the Detectives office. Detective Callaghan will see you"

"Thanks" he said walking in and headed straight to the D's office

"Mr. Jacks" Luke said "I hear you have some information about your brother"

"Yes I do" he said with a nod "I saw him about half an hour ago when I was leaving Claire's house"

"Ok" Luke said with a nod "Do you think he would still be there?"  
"No but he doesn't drive he couldn't have gotten far" Tony told him

"Why didn't you call us?" he asked putting on his jacket

"This is my brother I don't want to see him hurt" Tony told him "But I also don't want to see Claire's daughter hurt either"  
"Stay here" Luke said to him "I'll go check it out"

* * *

Luke headed towards Claire McNally's house he didn't think he would be lucky enough to find Steve Jacks still waiting outside like a sitting duck but maybe he spoke to Claire who could point him in the right direction. He got out of his car and knocked on her door and there was no answer

"Claire McNally it's Detective Callaghan open up!" He shouted from the other side. He was her car was still there and decided to walk around the back and noticed the backdoor was wide open. He pulled out his gun and headed in he looked around and no one was downstairs. He quietly crept up the stairs and cleared all the rooms but the last room at the end of the hall, it was open on a crack with his gun ahead of him he pushed the rest of the door open and found Claire McNally lying on the bed lifeless. Luke slowly walked over and feels for a pulse but never finds one. He can already see the finger marks around her neck and her face is blue. She was strangled. Luke pulled out his cell phone and made the call

"This is Detective Callaghan I have a DOA at 134 elmwood ave" he said into the phone then hung up and dialed Jerry's

"Barber" he said into the phone  
"It's Luke" he told him

"No man this is my first night off so unless Steve Jacks has walked into the squad room I don't want to hear it" he said to Luke

"Claire McNally is dead" he told Jerry "I think Steve Jacks did it"  
"I'm on my way" Jerry said hanging up

* * *

A few minutes later the house and street it's self was crawling with cops

"I want you guys knocking on everyone's door" Luke instructed a group of officers "Tony Jacks couldn't have been the only one who could put his brother here at the scene"

"Got it" they nodded and headed off as Jerry pulled up

"What do we got?" Jerry asked walking over to him

"Tony Jacks came to the station said he saw his brother outside of Claire's I came by to see if he was still around and found her" Luke told him quickly as they walked back into the house and headed up the stairs to the scene of the crime

"All we have is Tony's word?" Jerry asked with a sigh "It could have been him"  
"He could have killed her and decided to put the blame on his brother" Luke agreed then added "I have every officer hitting the street with a picture of Steve Jacks seeing if they could positively identify him"

Jerry watched as they zipped up Claire's body and placed it on the stretcher  
"COD?" he asked Luke  
"Right now it looks like strangulation" he told him "But she took a beating and put up a hell of fight. She had a lot of defensive wounds"  
"Good for her" Jerry stated sadly "Anyone inform Tommy or McNally?"  
"Oliver was going to head over Tommy's" he told him and Jerry nodded

"Traci said she would inform Andy" Jerry said to him "I'll tell her to head over there now, I don't want her hearing about this on the news"

* * *

Traci headed down the hall and sucked in a breath before knocking at Andy's door. She was completely unsure on how Andy was going to take the news. Would she cry? Would she keep it all in? She knew Andy and her mother had a strained relationship but also knew Andy was planning on working on it

"Your mom did a great job" Traci told Andy as she helped her clean up after her house warming party

"_Yea she really did" Andy said with a smile_

"_You seem surprised" Traci noted _

"_My mom and I were never close" Andy shrugged "I just don't want to get my hopes up and be let down"  
"Life is about taking chances" Traci told her friend "This could be a good thing"  
"I don't know if that's how Sam sees it" Andy confided "He thinks it's too much too fast"  
"Sam is just overprotective of you" Traci told her with a smile "He just doesn't want to see you hurt"  
"You think I'll get hurt?" she asked her friend  
"I don't know" Traci told her truthfully "But you might regret it if you don't give it a try. You only get one mom"_

Traci knocked loudly at the door and waited patiently for it to open. It was after two in the morning so she was sure Andy and Sam were both asleep. After a minute Sam opened the door

"Traci" He said groggily "Everything alright?"  
"No" she told him causing him to wake up fully

"Is it Jerry-" Sam started

"No, no" Traci assured him quickly "It's about Andy's mom" she didn't have to say more Sam already knew where this was going and he nodded his head for her to come in

"I'll get Andy" He said heading into the bedroom and lightly pushed at Andy's arm "Andy you have to get up"  
"No Sam" she said covering her face "A few more minutes" she said trying to roll over

"Andy" Sam said more firmly "Traci is here she has to speak to you" he told her and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the time

"Alright" she said flinging the blankets off of herself and headed to the couch where Traci was sitting but as she reached Traci she stood up, Sam hung back and watched from a distance

"Andy" Traci said sadly

"What is it?" Andy asked nervously "Is it my dad?"  
"No not your dad" Traci told her softly "Earlier tonight your mothers body was discovered in her house"  
"Her body?" Andy asked stunned holding back her tears "What do you mean?"  
"She was killed Andy, I'm so sorry" She said to her friend. Andy was frozen in place and Traci didn't whether to hug her or give her space

"What happened?" Andy asked her searching her eyes for answers

"We're not sure yet" Traci started "Luke went to your mothers after someone came to us and told us Steve Jacks was seen outside her home. When she didn't answer Luke went in and found her in her bedroom"

"Was she shot? Or stabbed? What happened exactly" Andy demanded

"The COD isn't official but the medical examiner's first thought was strangulation" she told her friend who slowly took a seat on the couch

"Someone strangled her?" she asked looking up at Traci who now occupied the seat next to her

"That's what they tell me" Traci said rubbing her hand up and down her friends arm "Are you ok?" she asked her softly and Andy nodded

"Yea" she said looking down at the ground "You'll keep me posted?" she said looking up at her friend who gave her a reassuring smile

"Of course" Traci promised "Can I get you anything?"  
"No, no just go work the case" Andy assured her "I'll be fine I'm not alone"

"No your not" she said with a smile towards Sam "Call me if you need anything"  
"I will" she promised as Sam walked over and walked Traci to the door  
"So what's the probability that Steve Jacks did this?" Sam asked Traci in a whisper

"Right now it's 50/50 it could be either brother" Traci told him and he nodded "Like I told Andy I'll keep you posted"  
"I appreciate that" Sam said then Traci and left and Sam closed the door

"I can't believe she's gone" Andy said aloud to herself as Sam took a seat on the coffee table so he was sitting knee to knee with her

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her

"What's there to say?" She questioned "She was my mom then abandoned me, came back a few months go and abandoned me again"  
"It's not her fault" Sam reminded her and she nodded slowly  
"I know but it's what it feels like" She told him honestly "I was still unsure on whether she was here for me or not"  
"Why else would she have been here?" Sam questioned

"You're the one who thought it was weird she was back and trying to hard" she reminded him

"Well I can be wrong sometimes"

"I guess we'll never know now" Andy told him looking up at him and he gave her a weak smile

"It's ok to cry you know" Sam said to her

"I know I just don't think I have it in me right now" she admitted "I just-"  
"I know" he said pulling her into a hug as a single tear fell from her eye

* * *

At the station Luke was talking Tony Jacks

"I would never hurt Claire!" Tony shouted

"You can understand how this looks right?" Luke questioned "I mean you come here tell us that you saw your brother at your girlfriends house, we show up no sign of him and she's dead"

"I came here because I wanted to make things right I wanted to make it up to Claire" Tony said to him

"Make what up to her?" he questioned

"I spoke to my brother I know he was the one following her daughter I know what he's capable of" Tony told him in a low voice

"So you left him at your girlfriends house knowing he's a violent criminal?" Luke questioned

"I didn't think he would hurt her!" Tony yelled "I know he's made some bad choices but I never thought he would be capable of murder especially against Claire. She was always so good to him and he genuinely liked her"  
"Well if that's how he treats his friends I'd hate to see what he would do to someone he didn't like" Luke remarked

"You have to believe me" Tony pleaded "I would never put my hands on Claire or anyone for that matter"

"We'll see what forensics has to say about that" Luke said to him then stood up and left the room

"What do you think?" Jerry asked who had been watching from the two-way glass

"He could be telling the truth" Luke shrugged "I'm not sure what to make of this. This case has had so many twists and turns I can't tell from up to down anymore"  
"I know what you mean" Jerry said to him "Every time I think we're almost done we're thrown another curveball" just then the door opened and Andy stepped in

"McNally" Jerry said surprised "What are you doing here?"  
"You shouldn't be here" Luke said before Andy could respond

"I need to be here" Andy told them "I can't sit at home anymore I need to be active I need to help"  
"I get you want to help but there's nothing you can do" Luke told her sympathetically

"Let me talk to Tony" Andy offered

"No way" Luke said shaking his head

"He likes me, he liked my mother-" she started

"Yea so does his brother" Luke shot at her "We're not even sure what Tony's role is in all this"

"So let me talk to him and maybe you could figure it out" she shrugged

"Let her do it" Jerry said to Luke but keeping his eyes on Andy "It's a good idea"  
"Seriously?" Luke asked him

"What harm could it do?" Jerry asked now facing Luke "He might be more inclined to talk to Andy then to one of us"  
"So it's settled?" she asked Luke who reluctantly nodded

"I guess so" he said and she turned to Jerry

"Thank you" she said to him and he gave her a weak smile then headed into the room and Tony's eyes shut up when he saw her

"I'm so sorry about your mother" he said sincerely

"Me too" she said sadly taking the seat across from him

"I want you to know I had nothing to do with this" Tony said to her

"Who did then?" she questioned

"I can't say for sure" Tony said to her and she rolled her eyes slightly

"Come on if you loved my mother the way you say you do you would want who did this behind bars" Andy said to him

"Last person I saw outside her house was my brother" Tony admitted "He was mad that Claire kicked me out"  
"Why did she kick you out?" Andy questioned

"She blamed me for Steve getting the key to your condo and before I go any further I had no idea he had it or what he was going to do with it" Tony told her firmly "I swear to you"  
"I believe you" Andy said to him "Why would he kill my mother?"  
"She knew too much" Tony said questionably even he wasn't sure what would have possessed his brother to do this "I really don't know"  
"What does he want from me?" she asked him

"I don't know" Tony told her again "My brother has a one track mind when it comes to things but when I saw him earlier I told him to stay away from you he even wanted to meet up with you and apologize so I figured that was it"  
"Only he saw you packing up and got angry with my mom" Andy said to him and he nodded

"I would have never left her there if I thought she was in danger" Tony said to her "Your mother was my world"  
"Where is your brother now?" Andy questioned and Tony just looked at her

"I can't say for sure he's a drifter he could be anywhere" Tony shrugged

"You two must have had a place where you could meet up in case he needed you or you needed him" Andy said to him "If my mom meant anything to you at all you'll tell me"  
"There's a bar" he started "I saw him there a few nights ago called the Lagoon"

"I know where it is" Andy said to him

"Just promise me you want go yourself" Tony said to her firmly "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurts you too"

Andy just nodded and stood up and walked out the door

"Good job McNally" Jerry said patting her on the shoulder

"So are we heading over to the Lagoon?" she questioned as they headed towards the lockers

"We're not heading anywhere" Jerry said to her "You aren't even cleared to be here" he reminded her as Sam approached

"McNally get him talking?" Sam questioned

"Yea got us a lead" Jerry said to him "Do me a favor take her home"

"No I have to be there" Andy argued causing Luke and Jerry to halt their movements "This is my mother he killed because of me"  
"No he killed your mother because he's a criminal" Luke reminded her

"She wouldn't even been involved in this if she wasn't trying to protect me" Andy argued

"Let her sit in the car" Sam chimed in earning a glare from Jerry "She promises to be on her best behavior, isn't that right McNally?"  
"Promise" Andy said with pleading eyes

"Well?" Luke asked Jerry

"I don't have time to debate this- you stay in the car and don't move a muscle" Jerry said to her "She's your responsibility if she gets out or gets hurt it's on you" he said to Sam who nodded

"You can ride with Shaw" Luke said to them

* * *

Sam and Andy headed to Shaw's squad car

"Oh no, no" Oliver said "Bad idea"

"Jerry and Luke okayed it" Andy said to him getting in the back seat

"Sam-" he started

"I'll watch her" Sam promised

"Who is going to watch you?" Oliver questioned "You really think I don't know you better then that? Bring Andy along pretend she's the volatile one when really it's you"  
"I'll be on my best behavior" Sam told him innocently "And I'm also cleared for duty so I can be there"  
"You can play the calm, cool collected guy all day and night brother but I'm not buying it" Shaw told him "I know you too well you're going to see this guy if he is in fact there and want to do something incredibly stupid"  
"Wanting and doing are two different things" Sam reminded him

"I'll be watching you" he warned getting in the drivers side and Sam took the passenger seat

* * *

As about four cop cruisers arriver at the bar along with Luke and Jerry everyone got of the car but Andy and Sam

"I think he's long gone" Andy told him

"Yea but maybe he left something behind" Sam said watching the cops enter the bar

After about fifteen minutes Jerry walked over to the car

"He's not here" he said to them "But he was, had a room upstairs he was staying in"

"What a waste" Andy muttered

"Actually can you come with me Andy?" Jerry asked her catching Sam's attention

"Why?" Sam asked him as they all stepped out of the car

"I just want to show Andy some things" Jerry shrugged "There's some jewelry up there maybe you can ID it as yours or not"  
"Oh" She said but Sam wasn't buying it

"That's it? Just bring it down" Sam said to him

"It's a crime scene" Jerry said with a nervous laugh

"What aren't you telling me Jerry?" Sam asked him

"There's a lot of female items upstairs" Jerry told him "Some of it could be Andy's that's the truth" and Sam groaned out a laugh

"You're kidding me?" he asked Jerry

"What?" Andy asked confused by the exchange

"What Jerry isn't telling you is that there is jewelry and probably clothing that they think could belong to you" Sam said to her

"Clothes?" She questioned "I didn't notice anything missing"  
"Like underwear McNally" Sam told her more bluntly "I'm sure you don't check your underwear drawer everyday"

"You think he took that stuff?" Andy asked Jerry

"We're not sure but-" Jerry started "Um Luke suggested we get you for the ID"  
"So Luke recognized some of her stuff?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow

"Maybe you should stay down here" Jerry said to him nervously

"No way man" Sam said with a smile "I'd love to go up there and sniff threw my girlfriends private items with Callaghan"  
"Sam" Andy warned "He's just doing his job"  
"Of course" Sam said with a nod "Shall we?" He asked walking ahead of both of them

"He's a little hot-headed huh?" Jerry asked Andy who snorted out a laugh

"You've known him longer" She reminded as they headed into the bar

* * *

Upstairs Luke was looking threw loose papers when Sam walked in first

"Find anything?" Sam asked causing Luke to look up

"We're about to find out" Luke said as Andy walked in "Andy I left the belongings on the bed inside if you wouldn't mind taking a look we'll give you some privacy just don't touch anything"

"Right" Andy said with a nod and headed into the bedroom

"You shouldn't be here" Luke told Sam

"You shouldn't either" he shrugged

"Guys" Jerry warned coming between them "I get this is incredibly awkward and tough but you two are going to have to suck it up for Andy here. Her mother just died, she's still recovering from her time with Boyd and some predator may be hunting her. I get it you both care about her you have a past with her and you have a future with her but if you two can't put your different aside for her I'll have you both thrown off this case and it will be sealed"

"Whatever you say" Sam said sarcastically to Jerry

"Luke?" Jerry asked him

"Yea sure" Luke said absently and Jerry smiled

"Great" He said placing one arm around each of them as he stood in the middle "This is good"

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest" Andy said coming out of the room

"You ID anything?" He questioned  
"Yea my grandmothers ring is there and some of my more personal items" She told him in a low voice but loud enough for Sam to hear  
"Ok we're going to collect all of it as evidence" Jerry told her

"My grandmothers ring-" She started

"As soon as this is over you'll get it back I promise" he told her heading into the room

"I told you you'd get it back" Sam said to her and she smiled

"Yea" She said trying to smile she then looked at look with the same smile and headed out the door  
"I hate what this is doing to her" Sam said watching her leave

"She's trying to be strong" Luke told him "It's just the way she's built and with the way this guy is she's going to have to be"  
"How bad do you think this could get?" Sam asked him "And don't sugar coat it for me either"  
"He's street smart, determined and has nothing to lose" Luke told him "It could get real bad"

"I can't keep her locked up forever" Sam said to him "As much as I'd like too" he added with a mutter

"She's probably safest at work" Luke told him "She'll have everyone around her. She'll be on desk duty when she first gets back anyway. They won't clear her for the field for another week" Sam just nodded "He's not dumb enough to show up at a police station with hundreds of cops"  
"Boyd was" Sam reminded him

"Boyd was dumb" Luke shrugged "They're not all that easy"

"If only they were" he replied walking out of the room

* * *

Andy was already at the patrol car with Oliver waiting for Sam to come back down  
"I know you're disappointed" Shaw said to her "But if no ones told you it yet I think you're handling this very well."  
"I'm trying" she shrugged "It's all kind of crashing down on me. Last week I was looking forward to Sam coming home and getting to know my mom" she told him "I was even thinking of ways I could convince both my parents to come to my house for thanksgiving this year without ripping each others throats out" She said with a laugh "Sam and I were going to go away for Traci's wedding and have our first real vacation and start the process of living together. And now my mom's gone and Sam was hurt and some psycho is collecting my underwear for god knows what reason so I have to live in fear because of it. Everyone is talking to me like I'm going to break and they're all looking at me. I'm that girl who survived in the woods now"  
"It won't last forever" Shaw told her "Once this is over and believe me it will be over soon enough you'll make a great bust and you'll be that girl again"

"I just want to go home crawl under my blankets and wake up with this nightmare over already" She said sadly as the tears feel from her eyes she didn't even realize it

"Your tough kid" Shaw said placing an arm around her pulling her close "But it's ok to be scared and cry no one will think less of you. You've had it rough these last few weeks but don't let it change you"

"Everything alright?" Sam asked walking over to them looking at Andy "Andy?" he asked as she wiped her tears away

"Yea I just really want go out to eat" she said causing them both to look at her oddly

"It's four in the morning McNally" Sam reminded her

"Yea I know but I haven't been out in so long and I'm starving" She told him "We could all go to a diner or something"  
"I'm always up for eating" Shaw said with a smile "Sammy?"  
"Yea ok" he said "I don't need sleep or anything" he replied sarcastically  
"Good. Because I'm not going to hide if I want to go eat that's what I'm going to do" she told them sternly causing Shaw to look alarmed but Sam looked utterly amused

"Then that's what we'll do" he said to her

"Yea ok" Shaw said scratching the back of his head "I just want to eat, I mean I get we're taking a stand and this is a pride thing but we're really going eat right?"  
"Yea, yea" Sam said as they all loaded into the squad car


	12. The Monster

**A/N: First I have to apologize for the long awaited update I've just been super busy. Secondly I'd like to again thank everyone who has taken the time to review and I'm very happy people are enjoying the story. Here's the next one! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**The Monster**

* * *

After breakfast with Oliver, Sam and Andy entered the apartment and she sighed

"What is it?" he asked

"I feel like this condo was supposed to be my freedom" she turned to him removing her jacket "It feels like a prison now"

"It's not a prison Andy you can come and go as you please" He told her

"Really? If I wanted to take off for a jog right now I could?" she questioned raising an eyebrow

"Absolutely" he said with a nod "But I'd obviously be in my truck following" he teased

"You wouldn't jog with me?" she questioned

"Not at this time" Sam said to her "You need some rest"  
"I don't think I could sleep if I tried" she admitted "I have a hundred things running threw my mind right now"  
"Look I know it seems bad now. Everything with Boyd, your mom and now this guy but I know you're going to pull threw this" he told her firmly

"How could you be so sure? How do you know I just won't crumble?" she questioned

"Because I won't let you" he told her holding her gaze "You're not in this alone"

"I bet you never imagined dating a girl with this much baggage" she muttered collapsing on the couch

"That's not true, I knew I would be dating you and I could tell from when you first tried to kiss me in that alley that you were going to be trouble" he told her in a serious tone

"I didn't try to kiss you" she let out in a frustrated tone  
"Really? I hope that's not how you tackle all the perps you chase down" Sam said to her

"Why would I kiss you? I thought you were a drug dealer with overly greasy hair" she defended

"It's called hair gel McNally" he told her as she stretched out on the couch

"It was over done" she said with a yawn "Good thing JD didn't have hair like that because I never would have came to the bar that night"  
"You're full of it" he said to her as she smiled "You couldn't resist me in the alley and you certainly couldn't resist me as JD. It's ok I've been called irresistible on many occasions"

"There's a thin line between cockiness and confidence and you're treading on thin ice" She said as her eyes were getting heavy

"Get some sleep McNally" he ordered

"I will but not because you told me so" she shot back with one last yawn. After about half and hour Sam was sure she was asleep he crept into the bedroom and was stunned when he turned on the light. The entire bedroom was trashed the mattress pushed off the box spring, curtains ripped down, chair knocked over, lamp and vases broke on the floor and Andy's clothes thrown about the room. Sam closed his eyes for a minute and sighed deeply. He knew he would have to wake Andy out of her sleep to worry with yet another problem.

"Andy" he said shaking her shoulder slightly

"For someone who wants me to sleep you're always waking me up" she muttered rubbing her eyes "What is it?" she asked seeing his concerned look

"You need to see this" He told her and she nodded and stood up and followed him into her bedroom. The most concerning aspect of this was Andy's lack of a reaction "You do see this right? I know for sure we didn't leave it this way"  
"No we didn't" She said stepping forward and looking around  
"Don't touch anything" He reminded her and still looking forward responded to his comment

"Why not? We know who did it" She shrugged

"I'll call Jerry-" he started

"I'm sick of Jerry" Andy spat out causing Sam's eyes widened "Not personally" she added quickly "I'm just so sick of Jerry and everyone else putting their lives on hold because mine is a mess. I mean when do they sleep? I don't care about the stuff he's already done worse then this"  
"I know you're tired and upset" Sam said reasoning with her "But that doesn't change the fact that this is an ongoing investigation so we have to contact Jerry"  
"That's fine you call Jerry and then we'll pack up because I don't think I can be here another night" She told him "I'm tired of this I just want to stand outside with my flag and surrender already. He wins- I'm done"  
"He doesn't win" Sam told her firmly "You don't give up either that's not the rookie I trained"  
"I haven't seen that rookie in a while" She told him sadly "I mean come on Sam look at this" she said turning to him pointing to the room "What did I do to deserve this? This man killed my mother for crying out loud!"  
"I know, I know" He said grabbing her arms

"And don't tell me you're going to get him because Jerry and Luke are no closer to finding him then they were yesterday" she told him

"It's takes time" he told her

* * *

About two hours later Sam and Andy walked into his small 'man-apartment' as Andy referred to it. It was small, dark and dingy but Andy welcomed it with a smile

"This is doable" She said satisfied placing a bag on the floor by the door

"Really because I recall you badmouthing it not too long ago" Sam noted locking the door

"I already feel safer here" Andy said plopping on the couch "I've never been attacked here yet so far so good"

"And you won't be" Sam said moving some things around the kitchen "When things get settled we'll look for something else"

"I don't know" She said looking around her surroundings "I like it"  
"You say that now but when you go upstairs and see the closet space you treasure so much you won't feel the same" Sam told her seriously

"I don't care about the stuff" Andy admitted "It's all just objects what's important is that I'm happy and with you"

"I give it a week" Sam noted to himself loud enough to hear

"You have such little faith in me" Andy said slightly shaking her head "Are you going back to work tomorrow?"  
"I'm supposed to be" Sam told her "Why? You going to miss me?"  
"Very funny" she teased standing up and then walked into the kitchen

"Maybe I can spend some time with my dad tomorrow" she said wrapping her arms around his waist as he was washing dishes

"Ok I'll drop you off in the morning" Sam said to her, he knew the only other person in the world who would do anything to keep Andy safe would be Tommy

"You don't have to do that I can walk" She said with her chin on his shoulder and he smirked

"Yea ok just bare with me for a few days McNally" Sam told her turning to face her "I know you don't like it and I know you're capable but for my piece of mind let me just do this"  
"Yea but I'm afraid I'm going to get spoiled because once this lunatic is gone it's back to normal" Andy said causing him to look at her confused

"What do you mean? I always drive you around" He defended

"When I want to go to yoga-" she started and he rolled his eyes

"Yoga is right down the street and I don't see why you even do that" he said to her

"It's a great stress reliever I told you that" Andy told him

"Yea I'm sure it's real relaxing to have some stranger tell you how fold your body into the most uncomfortable position in the world then convinces you it's relaxing" Sam said to her and she let out a laugh

"Patrick isn't a stranger he's been my yoga instructor for three years" Andy told him and Sam looked at her strangely again

"Patrick? That's masculine for a women isn't it?" he questioned  
"Yea it would be that's why Patrick is a guy" Andy told him walking to the fridge for a drink

"You never told me a guy was your instructor" Sam noted  
"Jealous?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"No I just think it's kind of a funny thing for a guy to be doing let alone teaching" he shrugged

"You're jealous" Andy teased walking over to him "I think that's really cute"  
"I'm not jealous" He said folding his arms

"It doesn't bother you that this guy sees me stretch and bend in all odd ways?" she questioned

"Not at all because at night you come home and do it all for me- minus the yoga clothes" he told her confidently

"Who said anything about wearing clothes at class?" She asked him seriously when his eyes widened "I'm kidding" She said letting out a laugh "You're easy"

"That's not funny" he warned as she walked out of the kitchen laughing "I wasn't jealous!" he yelled but all he heard was her laughing

* * *

Down at the 15th Shaw, Callaghan, Barber & Best were talking in the parade room

"Do you think he went to her place tonight to find her?" Shaw asked the rest of them

"I have no idea" Barber said "But if he had been watching her then he knows Sam would be there"  
"He was probably already there by the time Nash went to see her and saw them leave and waited" Callaghan told them "He's sending a message"  
"Is the message that he's crazy?" Shaw questioned "Because I think we got that"  
"Do you think he can get to Andy's at Sam's place?" Best asked Jerry and Luke

"I don't know, I don't know if he knows where Sam lives" Jerry admitted

"We need to talk to Boyd" Callaghan told them

"He's made it clear that he has no interest in McNally's safety" Jerry reminded him starting to get frustrated "He might steer is in the complete wrong direction on purpose or he might have had this all planned out before he went in"  
"I don't think Boyd would be ok with an innocent women getting killed" Luke told him and it was Shaw's turn to let out a laugh  
"Are you kidding me brother? He attacked McNally and left her in the woods" Shaw reminded him  
"And then he led us right to where he left her. If he wanted her dead he could have done it" Luke shot back "He's our best chance"  
"We need a plan B" Best said to them

"What about setting McNally up? Using her as bait?" Luke asked the group and was once again met by silence

"I don't know about that" Jerry said scratching the back of his head "He's proved he's smart, he could be expecting to that."  
"And how would we do that anyway?" Shaw asked them "Put McNally in the park with arrows pointed that way?"  
"I'm going to see Boyd" Luke said standing up

"I don't trust him" Jerry told him looking up at him

"You think I like doing this anymore then you do?" he asked Jerry "We've run out of options"

* * *

The next morning Luke was waiting a private room for Boyd to bought in, he came in shackled and smiled upon seeing Luke

"I knew it wouldn't be too long" Boyd said taking a seat "Steve Jacks giving you a run for your money?"  
"He murdered Claire McNally" he told Boyd and noted the surprise in Boyd's face

"Really" Boyd said taking it in "He must be pretty bad"  
"Yea I'd say so" Luke told him "Now is the chance to redeem yourself"  
"Why would I want to do that?" Boyd questioned

"If you wanted to kill Andy you would have done so" Luke told him "You don't want people to die you're not that morphed"  
"How would you know?" Boyd questioned  
"Because I can read people" Luke told him sternly "I need to know where Steve Jacks hides out"  
"He's making a b-line for our girl huh?" Boyd asked with a laugh "I warned him I said that would be foolish because for some reason everyone just dotes on her"  
"And what was Steve's response?" Luke asked

"He said it would be worth it" Boyd told him "He's always been a little foolish"

"Are you going to help us?" Luke asked and Boyd remained silent

"What's in it for me?" he asked Luke

"A clear conscience possibly? Right a wrong?" Luke told him "I don't think you planned to do any of this with Andy. I think you were drunk and angry and things spiraled out of control that's why you came to the station that night, that's why you gave us her location"

"I don't owe Andy McNally anything" Boyd told him

"What about Sam?" Luke questioned catching Boyd's attention "That's what this hatred for Andy was all about for you right? You thought you and Sam would be partners in guns and gangs right? Then you think Andy came along and talked him out of it"  
"No-" Boyd started

"Admit it Boyd!" Luke yelled "You hate Andy because you lost Sam to her in the end he choose to work with her instead of working with you"  
"Maybe" Boyd shrugged avoiding eye contact "Maybe I realized all of Sam's potential and being a beat cop was way above him, I wanted to him strive instead he preferred to get laid by his rookie"  
"Or maybe Sam realized he couldn't trust you" Luke pointed out "You got him stab and last year tortured don't you think you owe him this much?"

Boyd sat there contemplating now looking Luke in the eye

* * *

At the station Sam walked in full uniform and was greeted by Oliver Shaw

"Sammy's back!" Shaw cheered shaking his hand "Welcome back brother"  
"Thanks" Sam said to him

"So where is McNally while you're here?" Shaw questioned  
"She's with her dad" Sam told him "We get any new leads?"

"No we have witness who claims to have seen Steve Jacks use the stairwell of Andy's condo last night but that's it" Shaw told him "Luke is working on something"  
"Working on what?" He asked Shaw

"Another angle" Shaw shrugged taking a seat at his desk

"What angle?" Sam asked following him to his desk

"The Boyd angle" Shaw said and Sam rolled his eyes "Before you say anything he seems confident he can get him to talk"  
"Yea of course he's going to offer Boyd anything he wants in order to look good and close this case" Sam bit back

"Come on now Sam that's not fair" Shaw said to him "It's not like Luke wanted to do this, it was a last resort"

"Right" Sam said with a laugh "Obviously he wants the murderer off the streets more then he wants the man who assaulted an officer in prison"

"I hate to remind you of this small fact but Luke and McNally do have a past" Shaw started "He loved her too"  
"Yea and he never put her before work" Sam reminded him "He would never risk his career or reputation for Andy's sake"  
"That's exactly what he's doing" Oliver told him "He's groveling to Boyd as we speak. I know you don't like it but it's all we have"  
Sam just nodded and walked away

* * *

At Tommy's house Andy was sitting on the couch flicking threw the TV

"You alright there sweetheart?" he questioned

"Yea" she mumbled "You want to go to the park or out for breakfast?"  
"I promised Sam I would keep you here" Tommy told her with a smile  
"Of course you do" she muttered angrily "But I can take care of myself and you're with me"

"I know that but I'm not exactly the young strapping cop I was ten years ago" he reminded her and she smirked "It will be over soon"  
"So everyone keeps telling me" Andy said to him

"I know this isn't easy kiddo" Tommy said to her "First Boyd, then your mom and now this whack job but I promise you that you will come out stronger in the end"

"I hate being the victim" She told him "I hate the fact that Sam thinks I need a babysitter, I hate that when my friends look at me I get a sympathetic smile, I hate that the people I work with are spending all their time trying to help me"  
"They want to Andy they care about you" Tommy said to her "When you took that oath and walked into the 15th division you became a family"

* * *

At the station Luke walked in and Jerry immediately headed towards him

"You get anything?" he asked Luke who held up a file in response

"Every meet they had, every location Steve Jack's has been too in the last few months and Boyd's personal background check on him" Luke told him confidently

"What?" Jerry asked with a smile flipping threw the pages of the file "What did we have to give him in return?"  
"Nothing" Luke told him with a shrug "Just gave it up"  
"How can we trust this?" he asked Luke

"We can't" he admitted "But it's worth a shot"

"How did you pull this off?" Jerry asked as they walked into the D's office

"I just appealed to his more human side" Luke said to him taking a seat at his desk "Is Swarek here today? I don't want him working this"  
"He is but he's on patrol with Shaw right now" Jerry told him

"Good the less distractions the better" Luke mumbled

* * *

"So you and McNally doing ok?" Shaw asked as Sam drove

"Yea why wouldn't we be?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road

"Just wondering" He shrugged "Things like this tend to throw wrenches into relationships"  
"Oh has this happened to you in the past? You've dated a girl that is being stalked by a man hired by another man trying to punish you?" he asked his friend coolly

"No I guess not" Oliver said with a laugh "I want it to work with you two. I don't want to see this pull you two apart"  
"It's only brining us closer Ollie" Sam assured him "Andy is something else"  
"Yea I never would have imagined the girl responsible for busting your case three years ago would be the love of your life" he said with laugh "I was actually afraid you'd kill her right then and there"  
"I couldn't even be mad at her" Sam admitted "It was her first day"

"When you sent her to that warehouse I was sure you were setting her up on a wild goose chase but you proved me wrong" Shaw said remembering that day like it was yesterday "You had it bad"

"Still do" Sam told him with a smirk "How are things with Zoe?"  
"Good, good" he told his friend "We have a date Friday"  
"A date?" Sam asked with a laugh "Aren't you two a few kids past the dating stage"  
"Hey it's working" Shaw warned him "And I am never, EVER taking relationship advice from you again"

"I'm in a completely happy and stable relationship for about six months now" Sam reminded him

"Yea because you and McNally are the poster couple for happy and stable" Oliver said with a snort. At that moment Sam's cell phone went off and he glanced at the caller ID

"Speak of the devil" Sam said flipping his phone open "McNally how are we today?"  
"_Bored_" she responded "_But my dad invited his lady friend over for dinner tonight so I'm hoping you'll join us as well_"  
"Yea, yea I'll be there what time?" he asked

"_7_" She told him

"I get off in an hour and I'll run home and change" Sam assured her

"_I miss you_" she told him and before he responded he glanced at Oliver who was pretending not to be listening

"You too" he said quickly when he saw Oliver smirk

"_Alright I won't take offense to that lame response because I assume you're patrolling_" she teased

"I'll see you tonight McNally" he told her in a soft tone

"_You better_" she said with a laugh then hung up

"That was cute" Shaw said immediately after he hung up

"Shut it" Sam warned

* * *

Sam walked into his apartment and looked for the light but when he switched it on it stayed dark

"Come on" He mumbled heading towards the kitchen reaching for light bulbs in the cabinet when he turned around he was nose to nose with a barrel of a gun

"Sam Swarek" Steve Jacks said "I've been waiting to meet you"

"Like wise" He said placing the light bulb down taking a step back, giving some space between them "You've been looking for me then?"  
"I've actually been looking for Andrea" He said to him and Sam nodded

"So I've heard" He said to him "She's not here"

"I know she's with her father" he said to him "I saw her there earlier"

"Look why don't you put the gun down-" Sam started

"No!" he said cutting Sam off "I'm the one with the gun! Sit down in the chair!" he demanded and hit Sam across the face with the gun causing him to fall back into the chair

"Alright, alright" Sam said taking a seat and Steve threw him a pair of cuffs

"Cuff your right hand to the chair" He said and Sam did as he was told "Tighter!" he yelled and Sam did as he was told

"What are you hoping to accomplish here?" He asked Steve "You think you can kill me then get to her"  
"No quit the opposite" He said cuffing Sam's left hand "I need you to bring her to me"

"Well that's not going to happen" Sam said with a smile "You can shoot me here in my own home like you did to Claire but I will never help you get to her"  
"I don't want to hurt her" He said seriously then smirked "Much" he added causing Sam's skin to crawl

"We'll you'll have to kill me first" Sam told him seriously

"Don't think I'm not tempted" He said to Sam "You've made it impossible for me to get to her, you're always around"

"She likes that I'm around" Sam said baiting him. Sam was already thinking he should have tackled Steve in the beginning but he knew he was no match unarmed in the dark

"I can see that" Steve said as he looked thru Sam's phone "Speed dial 3 huh? Whose one and two?"  
"Um one is a default emergency button and two is the station" Sam said as if Steve was an old friend "Don't call her"

"You're going to call her and tell her that I'm going to blow your brains out if she doesn't get over here in five minutes" Steve said to him

"I'm not calling her" Sam said to him slowly  
"Then I'll just have to do it" Steve said getting ready to dial

"If you lure her here I will kill you" Sam warned in a low voice

"Boyd was right about you" Steve said with a laugh "You do have a bit of a dark edge don't you?"

"Don't do it" Sam said again

"You can't exactly stop me now can you?" He asked Sam

"Not at this moment but I guarantee you if you do this right now you are not walking out of here alive tonight" he told Steve

"That's fine I've got nothing left to lose" he told Sam and hit the speed dial button

"_Running late_?" Andy questioned

"Andy" he said into the phone as Sam watched Steve closely form the chair, he know felt the blood from the hit to his head drip onto his shoulder "I don't want you to react act like I'm Sam or I swear he will be dead"  
"_What's keeping you?"_ She asked playing along  
"I'm here at Sam's place we're waiting for you" Steve told her "And if you so much as make another call to one of your friends he's dead, if I hear or see a siren he's dead and if you take any longer then ten minutes to get here- he's dead. Am I making myself clear?"

"_I can't just leave my dad_" She said in a sweet voice hoping her father won't catch on

"Tell him I've been arrested and you need to borrow his car to come down to the station" He offered

"Don't do it Andy! Call Jerry!" Sam yelled and that's when Steve hit him again across the face

"All the times this guy has saved your life you should really repay him don't you think?" he questioned

"_Of course I'll be right there_" Andy said trying to hold back her fear but Steve could sense

"I'll be waiting" He finished then hung up. He turned to Sam and smiled "We're going to have company"

"You're a dead man" was all Sam said to him


	13. In The End

**A/N: As usual a _HUGE_ thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story (_RB fans are the BEST_!). I'm very happy that people enjoyed it. But sadly this is the final chapter of my story. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read it. Enjoy the final chapter and more importantly enjoy thursdays episode! I'm sure I'll have another suspenful/drama story coming up again soon here. Again thanks for everyone!**

* * *

**In The End**

* * *

Sam was handcuffed to his chair still but he had been moved to the living room, Steve Jack sat across from him holding his gun

"What is it exactly you hope to accomplish here today?" Sam questioned Steve "You're going to bait her and then what?"  
"That's not your concern anymore" Steve told him and Sam laughed

"You don't even know do you?" he asked with a snort

"Well I would like to get to know her on a more intimate level" Steve said causing Sam to stop laughing "How is she?"  
"You'll never know" was Sam's only reply

"We'll see about that" Steve said standing up getting anxious waiting for Andy "Maybe I'll even let you watch"  
"You really are sick" Sam said to him

"I'm not sick!" he yelled pointing the gun at Sam directly "Do you want me to kill you?"  
"Steve" Andy said slowly walking in the apartment door causing Sam to suck in a breath. He really wished she hadn't shown up

"What took you so long?" Steve asked turning to face her

"Traffic" She said nervously trying to mask it and then looked at Sam who had a gash on his head

"Andy get out now" Sam told her

"No Andy don't" Steve said pointing the gun at her "Please lock the door" he instructed and did what she was told

"Look I know you've been wanting to meet me for a while" Andy said to him "So here I am but I think it would be better if we did this in private. Let Sam leave"  
"No" he said seriously shaking his head "He'll tell on me"

"Ok" Andy said trying to reason with him "Let's go then just you and I"  
"Andy no" Sam said looking her in the eye but she quickly turned away from his glare to face Steve eye to eye

"Where?" He asked her

"Anywhere you want" Andy said forcing a smile "I've really wanted to meet you for a long time myself"  
"You did?" he asked her with a smile

"Yea ever since that night I met you at the bar" she started "I couldn't stop thinking about it"  
"Then why are you still with him?" He questioned her

"I wasn't sure you felt the same" Andy lied "I mean you approached me once and that was it"  
"Boyd told me I couldn't talk to you" he admitted "He said I couldn't touch you"  
"Well Boyd's gone now" Andy said to him with a smile, Sam knew what Andy was doing but he didn't like it one bit

"I can't just leave him here" Steve said "This all has to end tonight"  
"What does?" She asked "We're just beginning"  
"They'll never let us be" Steve said to her sadly "Your mother was our first obstacle then my brother, Sam and all those other cops you're always with. They wouldn't understand"  
"I don't care" she said with a shrug "I don't care what they think of us. The heart wants what the heart wants"  
"You mean that?" He asked her

"Yea I do" She said with a nod as he looked her in the eyes

"Then you won't mind killing him first" Steve tempted

"I don't kill people Steve" She told him which angered him  
"I did it for you!" Steve yelled "Your mother hated me that's why I did what I did"

"I know she didn't like you but Sam will get over it, won't you Sam?" She asked praying he would go along with it

"Absolutely" Sam told him coolly "I don't want to be with someone who would ever consider being with you"  
"See" She encouraged stepping closer to him "Give me the gun and un-cuff Sam and we'll take off" as she was close enough to grab the gun Steve lifted his arm and backhanded Andy so hard she flew into the couch knocking it over as Sam watched in horror

"You think I'm stupid bitch?" he asked her "You think I want to be with you? You ruined my life!"  
"Everyone always says that" Andy muttered placing her hand over her cheek trying to stand up  
"Stay down" He said pressing the gun directly to the top of her head "Boyd told me all about you. He told me how you ruined his career and he lost all of his friends because of you and I thought he was being overdramatic at first but damn was I wrong"  
"I don't even know you!" she shouted back

"I watched you for months and yea I wanted to see what was under that uniform and believe me I still will" he said glancing back at Sam to his stone cold reaction then turned back to Andy "But then the cops were after me and your mother hurt my brother because of you! He's all I had Andy! And you and your stupid mother caused him more pain then I have ever seen"

"So just kill me!" She yelled from the floor looking up at him "I'm sick of this just pull the trigger and be done with me!"  
"Shut up Andy" Sam warned

"You honestly don't think I didn't think you'd call the cops? You wouldn't contact some of your friends? I'm sure they have surrounded the place by now. You're going to die tonight honey but not until I'm thru with you" Steve practically spat

"You kill her you'll never walk out of here" Sam reminded him

"I'm not planning on it" Steve told him "Like I said I have nothing left to loose"  
"Just your life" Sam added as Steve kept his gun trained on Andy

"It's not much of a life" Steve told him

"He has nothing to do with this" Andy said in a pleading tone "Just let him walk out of here and do what you want to me"

"You're right he has nothing to do with this" Steve said to him "And I really don't want to kill you so don't force me into it. I actually pity you. You've spent the last month watching her like a hawk and spending every waking hour of every day with her"  
"And I loved it" Sam admitted "You see just by the way you're speaking I hear a lot of Boyd in you. You don't know Andy"  
"Oh I know Andy probably better then you" Steve challenged "I was in her apartment while you were under cover"

"You're sick" Andy spat out earning another strike to the face causing her yelp

"Hey, hey!" Sam screamed

"This is it Sam" Steve said to him roughly picking Andy up and tossing her at Sam's feet

"What are you doing?" Andy asked holding her face

"We're going out with a bang sweetheart" He promised with a smile "As much as I blame you for my brother leaving town I can't tell you how badly I've looked forward to this" He said with a smile "I've been collecting your things in anticipation"  
"If you touch me I will kill you" Andy said to him seriously

"You should be happy you can spend your last fifteen minutes on this planet with a man" He said kneeling down to be at eye level with her as Sam watched on

"You're not a man" she told him shaking her head "You're pathetic you prey on women and you bully them because you think you're stronger"  
"And he's a man?" He asked gesturing to Sam "What is this? The second time someone beat up your girlfriend and you did nothing about it?"  
"Un-cuff me and find out how much of a man I am" Sam threatened but Steve laughed in his face

"That's alright" he smirked "I think I'll just make you watch while I kill your girlfriend instead"

"You think it's going to get that far?" Sam questioned him "You already said you know the cops are outside, first sound of a scream from her or me they're busting in the door"

"Tell me Andrea are your friends outside?" Steve questioned Andy, Sam watched her reaction hoping that she did in deed call the station before coming here

"There's one way to find out" Andy muttered

"You wearing a wire?" he questioned her tossing her roughly on the couch feeling for a wire

"No, no wire!" She yelled pushing his hands off of her then he yanked her back up so he was eye level with her and reached into her back pocket slowly and pulled out her phone, which was on

"Nice" Steve said with a smirk "To who am I speaking with?" Steve asked into the phone

_"It's Detective Jerry Barber" Jerry said thru the speaker phone_

"Hey Jer, can I call you that?" Steve questioned

_"You can call me whatever you'd like" Jerry told him_

"Good" Steve said with a smile he couldn't hide "Where are you Jerry?"

_"I'm outside" he confirmed to Steve Jacks "Just like you guessed"_  
"Well Jerry I'm going to have to ask you to pack up and head out" Steve told him  
_"I can't do that" Jerry told him firmly "You are holding two police officers hostage inside"_  
"Officer McNally came in here willingly" Steve corrected

_"Ok so why don't you let officer McNally and officer Swarek walkout unharmed" Jerry said to him but heard Steve laugh_

"That can't happen" Steve told him  
_"Nobody has to get hurt" Jerry told him_

"It's too late for that!" Steve yelled "I'm already hurt!"  
_"I know you are Steve" Jerry soothed "Why don't you come outside and we'll talk about it"_  
"No deal" Steve told him

_"I know you don't want to die Steve" Jerry said to him "And if you hurt one of my officers you know we'll come in and shoot. You're too young to die Steve"_  
"I've made peace with it" Steve argued with Jerry  
_"No one actually ever makes peace with death Steve and you know it" Jerry told him "Someone here wants to talk to you" he said to Steve passing the phone over_

_"Stevie?" Tony Jacks questioned_

"Tony" Steve said with a smile with his gun still trained on Andy "You came back"  
_"Of course I did, couldn't leave my little brother behind now could I?" he questioned very happily "Come on outside and we'll talk"_  
"I can't Tony" Steve said to him "I'm in too deep"  
_"No you're not I just spoke to Detective Barber and he promised if you come out with Andy and Officer Swarek it will all be ok" Tony said to him_

"They'll kill me" Steve said starting to getting paranoid

_"No they won't I promise you" Tony pleaded "Let them leave Steve"_  
"I can't do it" Steve said peering over to Sam who was glaring at him then down to Andy who looked just as angry "I'll let Swarek go" Steve finally said after a moment

"I'm not leaving without Andy" Sam told him quickly

_"No that's good" Tony said to him "Let Sam go, show a sign of good faith"_

"Ok" Steve said hanging up then looked at Sam "It's your lucky day"  
"I'm not leaving this apartment without her" Sam told him coldly "We'll both stay"  
"No go Sam" Andy told him "This isn't your fight"  
"I don't care" Sam said to her "I am not walking out of here without you"

"You don't have a choice" Andy pleaded "Just leave"  
"She's right Officer this isn't a choice" Steve told him

"Sam I'll be fine" Andy said looking him in the eyes

"Yea Sam she'll be fine" Steve mocked causing Sam to look at him

"Not happening" Sam said to him

"You can't exactly protect her hand cuffed to a chair now can you?" Steve asked him

"He's right" Andy told him "You're no good to me here just go!" that's when Steve hit redial and got Jerry Barber on the phone again

"Send my brother in for Officer Swarek" He said to him "No one else, if I see anyone else they both die" then hung up

"Andy-" Sam started

"Please Sam" she said sadly "I can't chance you being here I'll be better knowing your safe"  
"This is cute" Steve smiled "I knew I liked her for a reason" he said running his hand down Andy's cheek

"If you touch her I will kill you" Sam warned him  
"I can't make any promises officer" Steve told him that's when the door slowly opened

"Hey Steve" Tony said walking and Steve quickly grabbed Andy and put the gun to her head while he stood behind her

"The cuffs are on the table" he said nodding towards them "Get him out of here before I change my mind"

"Ok, ok" Tony said grabbing the keys and walking over to Sam and started to un-cuff him "What about Andy? I'll take her too"  
"She goes no where!" yelled Steve

"You don't have to hurt her" Tony told him "I'm back now we're ok, I'm not leaving you again"

"Just stop!" Steve screamed "Let me figure this out and I can't do it with him in here starring at me"  
"Come on Sam" Tony said helping out of the chair

"Remember what I told you" Sam said to Steve who gave him a smirk "I mean it I will end you-"  
"Sam" Andy warned nervously with the gun still to the side of her head

"You're getting out of here Andy" Sam assured her "I promise you that"  
"What did I say about promises?" Steve asked him

"I love you" Andy said to him causing his heart to break. It was like she was saying goodbye

"You'll be ok" was all Sam would say as Tony ushered him out the door

* * *

Outside Sam forcefully walked towards the many police cars in wait with guns drawn

"You ok Sammy?" Jerry asked him "Let's get you a medic-" he said to him

"No I don't need a medic" Sam shot at him "How could you agree to that!"  
"He didn't give us a choice" Luke chimed in "He wanted Andy"  
"And now he has her!" Sam yelled "Do you even want to know about the things he said he was going to do to her in there!"  
"And what would you have done to stop him?" Luke questioned

"Distracted him!" Sam yelled

"Let's all calm down" Best said walking over to them and handed Sam a vest "If you're going to stay out here put this on"

"This is bad" Sam said to them putting on the vest "He's going to hurt her"

"No he's not" Tony said to Sam causing him to look at him

"Yea you've done a great job with your brother so far this is all your fault if you would have came to us from the beginning and told us where he was none of this would be happening!" Sam yelled

"You don't think I don't know that?" Tony asked softly "I got Claire killed and now her daughter is locked in a room with a gun pointed to her head. I'm going to fix this"  
"Please don't you've done enough damage already" Sam said annoyed then Jerry cut in

"Tony has been very supportive and helpful-" Jerry started

"Give me a break" Sam spat

"He won't kill her" Tony told him "He doesn't want to die"  
"What will he do?" Sam questioned  
"She'll be fine" Jerry told him

* * *

Inside the apartment Andy was sitting on the couch and Steve was occupying the chair Sam was sitting in contemplating his next move

"Are we going to sit here in silence all night?" she questioned Steve

"Shut up" Steve warned her

"It's just you had all these big plans and ideas and now what?" She questioned and Steve laughed

"I knew it" he said still laughing "Boyd was right about you- you're a little freaky"

"Excuse me?" she asked him

"You want me to follow through and get to know me better" he said raising an eyebrow

"You're crazy" she muttered

"No, no that's why you wanted your boyfriend gone wasn't it?" he asked her "You didn't want him to see you enjoying yourself"  
"Yea that's it" she replied as sarcastically as possibly "You caught on to me"  
"Ok" Steve said standing up with the gun in his hand but removed his jacket  
"No that's not what I meant" Andy said to him as he kicked off his shoes

"I think it is" he said and as Andy started contemplating her next move as well "I know how women like you think"  
"Do you now?" She asked him curiously

"Yea" he said to her walking over to her and taking a seat next to her gun still in hand

"If I scream they're coming in here" Andy reminded him

"You'll also be dead" he reminded her as well then pulled her into a kiss she couldn't really fight off then pulled away and laughed "You don't have to make this any harder on yourself" he said fiddling with the bottom of her shirt

"If I do this will you let me go?" she asked him and he smiled

"We'll see" he said in a smooth voice kissing her neck

"I mean it" Andy said to him "If I sleep with you, you have to let me go"  
"Ok" Steve said to her "We'll walk out of here together" he said and she jerked away from him "Ah, ah play nice"

"Just let me undress myself" Andy said to him and he smirked  
"Ok" he nodded then pointed a few feet in front of him "Right here in front of me"

"ok" she said removing her jacket first then reaching for her knee high boots

"I promise you this will be a night you will never forget" Steve said watching her in amusement

"Yea we can agree on that" She said bending over to take her boot off and caught Steve off guard when she pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at him "Drop your gun" she warned

"Are you crazy-" he questioned raising his gun and that's when Andy fired

* * *

Less then fifteen seconds later the door was busted down and the room filled with cops

"McNally?" Barber questioned gently touching her arm "You ok?"  
"I shot him" She told Jerry quietly

"Andy" Sam said rushing behind her taking the gun from her "It's ok" he said handing the gun to Luke "You did good"  
"Get me a medic in here" Luke said on his walkie  
"Where did you get the gun?" Sam asked Andy and she recalled the conversation with Jerry on the way over

_"Barber" he answered into the phone_  
_"Steve Jacks is at Sam's apartment" She told him frantically_

"_What?" Jerry asked her surprised "How do you-"  
"He called me from Sam's phone he's in trouble I'm on my way" Andy told them_

"_No McNally stand down" Jerry warned _

"_I can't he wants me there and told me he'd kill Sam if cops showed up" Andy told him racing the streets to get to Sam "I have to do this"  
"You wait on us then" Jerry told her racing out the door himself waving on Shaw and a few rookies, Luke had heard most of the conversation and was following as well_

"_I don't have time" she insisted _

"_You can't go in there blind" Jerry shot at her "We'll get you a wire"  
"I don't have time for a wire!" She yelled startling Jerry "This is Sam we're talking about I'm on a short time frame as it is"_

"_You're not even armed" Jerry reminded her "Park two blocks down at the deli and I'll pass you a gun if I get there and you're not there I'm charging into the place am I clear?"  
"Jerry he said I have ten minutes" she told him _

"_I'll be there in 4 minutes" He promised then hung up_

"Andy do you want to get checked out?" Luke asked her

"No I'm fine really" Andy said to him  
"Did he touch you?" Luke asked bluntly as Sam cringed

"No he didn't get the chance to" She promised and Luke placed his hand on her shoulder  
"You did the right thing Andy" he told her

"Come on let's get some air" Sam said leading her outside

"McNally, McNally" Shaw said walking over to her "You ok?"  
"Yea, yea I'm just a little shook up" she said forcing a smile

"So are we" Shaw shot back "Is this done now? Are you done do incredibly dangerous things for good now?"

"I can't make any promises" she teased lightly

"Why didn't you shoot him when you first go there?" Sam asked wanting to know why she didn't try to escape earlier

"You were in the room" Andy told him "I couldn't risk you being hurt"  
"I would have been fine" He told her

"No I couldn't do it" She said shaking her head "I couldn't loose you too" that's when Sam pulled her into a tight hug

"You scared me to death McNally" he said to her

"I'm fine" she whispered "I was more scared for you"

"We're ok" he said trying to ease her nerves "It's all over now"

"Yea it is" she said to him then pulled away from his embrace to watch as the paramedics wheeled him out "Is he going to make it?"  
"Doesn't matter now" Sam said in disgust watching the man that harassed Andy be wheeled into an ambulance

"Andy we're going to need your statement" Jerry said walking towards her and she sighed

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" asked Sam

"No Sam I want to get it over with" Andy told him

"We need your statement to" Jerry said to Sam who nodded

"We'll meet you at the station" he told him and Jerry nodded and headed to his car

"You sure about this?" he asked her again

"Yea I mean I don't even know where we would go tonight anyway" Andy shrugged "Everything is tainted"  
"Let me worry about that" Sam said placing a reassuring arm around her shoulder and leading her towards his truck

* * *

At the station Sam and Andy walked in and was greeted by Traci who hugged Andy

"Are you ok?" she asked her friend

"I'm fine" She assured her "I promise"

"Looks like you took a nasty hit" Traci said looking at the bruise on Andy's cheekbone

"So did he" she said nodding behind towards Sam

"I've had worse" Sam said firmly

"Alright ready to get this over with?" Traci asked leading them to the D's office

"Yes" she nodded heading in with Sam and they both gave their statements

After an hour of talking to Jerry, Sam and Andy were sent home for the night

"You ok?" Sam asked her as they headed towards his truck

"Yea I mean nothing so terrible happened" Andy shrugged as Sam pulled open the trunk to his truck and motioned for Andy to join him "It could have been worse"  
"I'm sorry" Sam said to her causing her to squint in confusion

"For what?" she asked surprised

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you again" he said to her

"Protect me? That's all you've ever done since I got this job" she told him  
"He put his hands on you, he kissed you-" he started but stopped when Andy cut him off

"You couldn't do anything" she said to him "And I'm the one that should be apologizing you are constantly being hurt because of me"

"It's worth it" he said with a smirk

"Well I know you're a keeper because at the sign of trouble you certainly don't run" she teased

"I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me without a fight" he said to her seriously "I meant it"

"What do we do now?" she questioned him with a slight smile  
"I think we should find a hotel for the night first" he said echoing her smirk

"You still want to live with me?" She questioned "I don't know if you've heard but I'm a danger magnet"  
"I love danger" he said in a serious tone causing her to laugh "And you"  
"I love you too" she said to him "Do you think we can start being normal now?"  
"You didn't find these last few weeks normal?" he questioned

"No not normal" she said with a laugh "But the scary thing is maybe it's normal for us"

"This could very well be our normal" he said to her "How do you feel about that?"  
"I think if we're in it together we'll be ok" She said with a confident nod

"What do you say, you want to hit the road?" he questioned her

"Nah not yet" she said laying back "Let's enjoy the peace for a bit" she said as he watched her place her arm around her head and look up at the stars

"Alright might as well" Sam said leaning over and giving her a meaningful kiss

"I don't want to worry about the new place or were we're sleeping tonight I just want to enjoy being here with you in this moment" she told him

"In the parking lot of the station?" he teased

"Yes this is about as normal as we'll ever be" she confirmed

"You got that right" he responded placing his head next to hers


End file.
